Heavenly Creatures
by Andy Elric
Summary: Él, siempre fue un entrenador diferente, portador de muchos talentos que no cualquiera pudiera poseer; Ella, una aguerrida mujer, capaz de soportar cualquier adversidad por amor. El destino se encargó de que aquellas cualidades los definiera más allá de simples habilidades mortales y el tiempo los convertiría en seres únicos que no debieran existir en esta tierra.
1. Storytime

_Bien. Breve explicación para este fic. Cuenta la leyenda que un montón de escritoras apostaron en el mundial. Solo habría una ganadora y ella escogería un reto para todas las demás. Nadie y de verdad NADIE se imaginó que Elphie ganaría y su reto fue por demás difícil. Escogió una película para cada una de nosotras y habría que escribir una historia pokeshippera de dicha película. _

_La mía, según yo era la más difícil de todas, pero si se me ocurrió una idea que, primero era corta y muy deprimente, después mutó a este fic que será un poco más largo y... no taaaan deprimente.. no me culpen, culpen a la película que no diré cual es, hasta que complete el fic (Personas que saben, ¡No lo digan!) _

_En fin, espero que lo disfruten y Elphie, ya sabes que pienso :P y ¡FELIZ CUMPLE MUY ATRASADO! Espero que el resultado de tu reto te sorprenda ;) _

***** HEAVENLY CREATURES ******

**Capítulo I. Storytime**

Debió estar contento en una situación como esa, pero estaba muy lejos de sentir alegría.

Si, asistir a una convención de líderes de gimnasio era agradable, que hubiera llegado a ese lugar por invitación de su más antigua amiga lo hacía aún mejor y que pudiera disfrutar de un buffet _"todo lo que pueda comer o nos demanda" _debía hacerlo sentir en el paraíso… pero distaba mucho de sentirse bien, solo miraba con recelo como su querida amiga, convivía con los pelmazos que ella ahora llamaba amigos, en especial al mas alto, rubio, musculoso… y estúpido de todos.

\- _Oh Craig, eres tan genial. –_ Ash repetía en tono de burla uno de los tantos diálogos que alcanzaba a escuchar de la gente que rodeaba al chico quien, tenía a Misty afianzada de la cintura y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla, mientras ella solo seguía riendo de sus absurdas bromas. Suspiró. – ¿Y para esto me invitó? – Resopló molesto, sintiendo que el poco apetito que sentía disminuía cada vez más, por eso solo miraba su plato sin decidirse a probar nada de él.

_-_ ¡Ey Ash! – Después de media hora entre risas insulsas y en los brazos de _ese,_ Misty por fin notaba su presencia y lo llamaba agitando la mano en el aire – ¡Ven, come con nosotros!

El _nosotros_ era la oferta menos atractiva que le pudieran hacer, pero si era la única forma de pasar tiempo con ella no le quedaba más que tragarse su coraje y acercarse hasta el grupo de jóvenes que rodeaban a Misty y Craig… ¡Arceus! Como le desagradaba ese tipo. El sentimiento era mutuo, pues apenas se acercó a ellos, el chico rubio le proporcionó una 'amistosa' palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace caer.

\- ¡Ah, allí estás! Eres el amiguito de la encantadora Misty, ¿no es cierto? ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Odiaba que lo tratara como un niñato, sobre todo frente a ella, ¿pero qué podía hacer si a lado de Craig parecía que aún tenía diez años? Como odiaba que la pubertad se negara a darle estatura, no se diga músculos.

\- Estuve en aquella mesa casi dos horas. – Contestó entre dientes, no le debía explicaciones a él, pero lo dijo sólo para que Misty supiera cuanto tiempo tardó en notarlo. Ella no se inmutó por el comentario.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, como eres tan enano te perdías entre toda la gente y por eso nadie de aquí te había visto – Rió exageradamente, siendo seguido por algunos de los chicos que lo acompañaban. Ser la burla de ese grupo de tarados no era del agrado de Ash, sobre todo en frente de Misty. – ¡Ah, solo bromeo, _amiguito_! La estatura no lo es todo, seguro algún talento debes tener, _pequeñín_ – Posó su mano en la cabeza de Ash, quien se sentía cada vez más molesto, sobre todo cuando notó como los malos chistes de ese sujeto habían provocado que los labios de Misty se curvearan en una ligera sonrisa. No lo pudo resistir más.

\- Claro que tengo talentos soy un gran entrenador ¡y te lo puedo demostrar cuando sea! – Empujó a Craig con lo que creyó eran todas sus fuerzas, sin lograr moverlo ni un centímetro de su lugar. Las intensiones violentas del entrenador no pasaron desapercibidas y el rubio enseguida cambió su rostro sonriente por uno de total seriedad.

\- Yo también soy un gran entrenador, – Se inclinó para ver de cerca el rostro de Ash. – pero a diferencia de ti, yo no necesito de pokemón para deshacerme de las pestes, - Devolvió la cortesía, empujando al moreno y gracias a su fuerza desmedida, lo hizo caer al suelo. Sin sentirse satisfecho por verlo tirado, le proporcionó una patada que provocó un leve gemido de dolor que Ash se negaba en dejar escapar, más fue inevitable.

\- ¡Craig qué te pasa! – La intervención de la pelirroja que se había mantenido silenciosa durante la interacción entre los jóvenes fue arrebatada. Se lanzó hacía el alto joven, tratando de alejarlo de Ash, sin dudar en proporcionarle un par de golpes con tal de conseguirlo – ¡Déjalo en paz!

\- Y te tiene que defender una niña, ¡vaya! Si que tengo miedo de ti, _gran entrenador _

\- ¡Deja de molestarlo! – La paciencia de la chica estaba apunto de agotarse. Se paró firme frente a Craig, quien podría ser un cretino, pero no al punto de lastimar a una mujer. Se quedó con las ganas de seguir golpeando a su víctima que aun yacía en el suelo y sólo comenzó a alejarse.

\- Y tu, - Molesto, dirigió su vista hacia Misty. – Cuando te canses de juntarte con perdedores, búscame, muñeca.

Los pasos del muchacho se hacían más lejanos mientras que los cuchicheos de la gente a su alrededor iban en aumento. Por supuesto que todos los espectadores de tan penoso espectáculo sentían lástima por Ash, un tonto niño que no pudo defenderse y que seguía allí tirado. No se consideraba una persona orgullosa, pero en ese momento cualquier rastro de dignidad que tuviera, estaba hecho pedazos.

\- Lo siento tanto Ash, – La voz de Misty cerca de él solo conseguía que la vergüenza que sentía se expandiera igual que un virus a cada poro de su ser. – Yo no pensé que Craig se comportaría de esa forma.

\- Claro, quien se lo imaginaría si se ve que es todo un caballero. – Hablaba más para si y poco le importaba si ella lo escuchaba. De igual forma Misty tendió su mano intentando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, gesto que él rechazó.

\- Ash…

\- Si solo querías verme para humillarme, creo que ya lo conseguiste. – Dijo rudamente, poniéndose al fin de pie sin voltear a verla.

\- ¿Por qué dices algo así? Yo no quería que esto pasara.

\- Además, si ya estabas tan _bien acompañada_ no sé ni que hago aquí.

Y en verdad no lo sabía, todo parecía haber cambiado entre ellos dos. Sobre todo Misty que se veía transformada en todos los aspectos, hasta en su apariencia. Lejos estaba de ser la niña delgada y sencilla que conoció seis años atrás, ahora, estaba parado frente a una bella jovencita que vaticinaba por convertirse en una aún más bella mujer. Su cabello un poco más largo ligeramente ondulado, su cuerpo mejor formado que lucía tan bien en ese vestido amarillo, mientras que él… solo era Ash, vistiendo igual que siempre, sin crecer en nada y no solo se trataba de lo físico. Tenía aún aquellos mismos sueños que seguían sin llevarlo a ninguna parte, siendo igual de ingenuo al creer que Misty sería su amiga para siempre cuando era claro que una gran brecha se abría entre ellos. Antes, mirarla lo inundaba de alegría, muy al contrario de ese momento que, tan solo con verla de reojo lo hacía sentir tan insignificante, tan poca cosa a su lado.

Apretó los puños al sentirse de esa manera, empeorando todo cuando Misty intentó tomarlo de la mano.

\- Será mejor que me vaya. – Espetó grosero, alejándose tanto como pudo de ella.

\- Por favor, no seas tan dramático…

\- Mejor nos vemos luego, Mist.

Se alejó tan rápido como le fue posible y sin mirar atrás se marchó del edificio. Quería estar cerca de Misty, pero no sentirse tan mal como lo hacía en ese momento, por eso decidió que sería mejor no verla de nuevo hasta que las cosas fueran diferentes, hasta que fuera digno de ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Era una noche en verdad tranquila. Ningún sonido exterior perturbaba la habitación que sus ojos castaños estudiaban en la obscuridad.

Las paredes de papel tapiz azul con burbujas, dibujos de pokemón acuáticos los cuales suponía habían sido retratados por su amigo Tracey, el closet que no cerraba bien al estar retacado de disfraces y esas muñecas pokemón que recordaba haber visto solo una vez cuando niño. Sin duda, gran parte de la esencia de lo que era Misty estaba en esa habitación... Excepto por la misma Misty.

Había ido a buscarla tres días atrás sin encontrarla y no obtuvo una noción de cuando pudiera regresar.

_\- Suele hacer esto cada vez más a menudo. Sale con sus amigos y se pierde con ellos en alguna insulsa aventura. Siempre regresa, solo no sabemos cuando. _

Eso habían dicho sus hermanas, así como también le habían pedido insistentemente que se quedara hasta que Misty regresara y era algo que pensaba hacer de cualquier manera... Solo esperó que le proporcionaran alguna habitación de huéspedes, así no se sentiría como un invasor en aquel cuarto que resguardaba tantos secretos de su amiga. Eso sin contar que encontraba la cama de por más incómoda.

\- ¿En serio Misty? - Se preguntó el joven con fastidio, girando su cuerpo, intentando encontrar la pose más grata, aunque la ondulación prolongada del _material_ con la que estaba hecha el colchón, no ayudaba mucho a su confort - ¿Cama de agua? Seguro pasas el día entero en el agua, ¿por qué dormir en ella?

Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que le haría en cuanto la viera, si es que ella no lo atacaba primero con cuestionamientos como: ¿Dónde rayos has estado? ¿Qué está mal contigo? Te presentas después de más de dos años sin comunicación alguna y ¿por qué demonios estás en mi cama?

La última pregunta era fácil de contestar, solo debía culpar a las hermanas sensacionales, en cuanto a las otras dos... Allí es donde se pondría complicado explicar que, después de su último encuentro sentía vergüenza de verla, que se había dedicado a darle una mejor dirección a su vida, un nuevo objetivo y encontró uno que le dio significado a sus entrenamientos, o así lo sintió al unirse con Lance en una verdadera misión por acabar con todos los grupos delictivos que tantos problemas le habían dado a los entrenadores a lo largo de los años. Claro que eso consumía todo su tiempo, viajando de nuevo por el mundo entero, capturando a los malos y preparándose cuanto pudiera para enfrentarse a las "grandes amenazas".

Todo marchaba bien para él, incluso la naturaleza se había dignado a darle estatura, eso sumado a sus intensos entrenamientos lo habían convertido en un verdadero hombre, ya no era un enano ni un debilucho, algo que esperaba no tener que señalar y que resultara más que obvio para Misty; por supuesto que quería impresionarla, gran parte de todo lo que hacía se encaminaba al objetivo de ser alguien que estuviera al nivel de una chica tan grandiosa como lo era ella y sentía que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo era... Todos esos pensamientos terminaron por hacer que sus párpados se cerraran, el leve vaivén de la cama lo arrullaba, llevándolo al mundo de los sueños... Donde estuvo realmente poco.

Un fuerte portazo lo sobresaltó, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, había caído sobre él un delgado cuerpo que, al notar algo extraño en su cama, o mejor dicho a alguien, pegó de gritos tratando de alejarse del invasor. Una patada, un par de cachetadas, objetos volando hacia su cabeza imposibilitaban a Ash de dar alguna explicación y finalmente, una sombrilla falló en golpearlo, aunque el colchón no corrió con la misma suerte. No tuvo tiempo para levantarse y aquel lugar de descanso se convirtió en un frío baño nocturno, cuando la afilada punta de la sombrilla perforara el colchón de agua.

Después de darle el peor despertar al extraño en su cuarto, Misty encendió las luces, dispuesta a darle una paliza completa.

\- ¡Eres un tipo raro! ¡¿Qué haces en mi en mi cama?! ¡Te voy a matar!

\- ¡No, Misty espera! ¡No soy ningún tipo raro! tus hermanas me obligaron a quedarme aquí y yo... – Ponía sus manos como defensa, intentando escupir del todo el agua que le habían obligado a tragar, aunque el pánico que tenía por la furia de la pelirroja se fue desvaneciendo conforme pasaron los segundos y ella ya ni siquiera se acercaba, entonces temió mas por su desprecio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Ash? – Misty reconoció al chico enseguida, algo que preocupó aun más al entrenador ¿Entonces no estaba tan cambiado como él creía? No pudo mirar por mucho tiempo la cara de fastidio de la pelirroja, pues ésta le arrojó una toalla a la cara. Como pudo, salió de la base de la cama que en ese momento parecía más una tina. Tenía que hablar con Misty, hacer que lo entendiera, pero bien se daba cuenta que iba a resultar difícil.

\- Yo... yo estoy aquí porque… quería verte.

\- ¿Después de dos años sin una llamada o mensaje? Claro, suena como algo creíble.

\- Hay una buena razón para eso ¡Lo juro! – Actuando solo por instinto se acercó a ella con la intensión de tomarla por los brazos, hacer que lo mirase, pero, tal cual había hecho él dos años atrás, de un manotazo Misty alejó las manos de Ash. La única diferencia fue que ella no se marchó, solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, pues te escucho.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Dices que hay una buena razón para que te desaparecieras de esa manera, entonces quisiera oírla.

\- Yo… yo…

\- ¿O solo te inventas excusas?

\- Quería verme diferente, - Soltó de golpe al darse cuenta que su única oportunidad de explicarse se iba extinguiendo – Quería ser otra persona, una mejor, porque tu te veías tan distinta ya hace dos años y yo seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Era mi culpa acaso?

\- ¡Tal vez!

\- ¡¿Perdón?!

\- ¡Si! Era tu culpa ya no ser la misma, mi mejor amiga, la chica que siempre fue especial y ahora eres _esto_ – La señaló, haciendo notar como es que se veía como toda una mujer, sobre todo con ese vestido morado tan corto, con zapatos negros de tacón alto, un atuendo que sin duda dejaría en vergüenza el guardarropa de Jessie – Eres otra persona, ¡una que puede estar sin mi! – Y era precisamente eso lo que más le dolía a Ash y lo que sin duda molestó tanto a Misty.

\- ¡Pues perdóname por vivir mi vida y no quedarme como una tonta esperando por ti!

\- ¡Pues entonces yo si soy un tonto, uno que siempre quiso volver a estar contigo porque nunca dejó de quererte! - Gritó con toda su fuerza vocal. Era una declaración de amor y Misty lo sabía pues se sonrojó al instante, pero seguía muy molesta de que irrumpiera en su cuarto y en su vida de esa manera, después de tanto tiempo, ¿esperando qué? ¿Qué se arrojara a sus brazos? No le iba resultar todo tan fácil.

\- ¡Ha! ¿Te escuchas lo que dices? No te has dignado en hablarme ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños o en Navidad ¿y dices que me quieres?

\- ¡Claro que te quiero! – Seguía hablando a gritos - Siempre ha sido así, incluso después de no haberte visto en años, ¡incluso ahora! Fuiste, eres y serás especial para mi **¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que yo siempre te he amado?! **

\- ¿Y que esperas que haga ahora? ¿Qué te diga lo mismo, que me lance a tus brazos?

\- ¡No! Porque yo soy perfectamente capaz de dar dos pasos y...

Hizo exactamente eso, avanzó el escaso metro que los mantenía separados, la tomó de los brazos con cierta brusquedad y antes de que ella pudiera responder con golpes, atrapó sus labios en un beso, uno que Misty respondió sin dudarlo, acomodando sus manos en la mejilla del chico, así, aunque al cabo de un rato sus labios se hubiesen separado, tenía su rostro extremadamente cerca al suyo.

\- Yo también te quiero Ash… y eres un idiota.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Eres un idiota por dejarme tanto tiempo pensando que tenías que cambiar, porque… yo siempre te he querido. – Ash sonrió.

Notando que a la chica entre sus brazos poco le importaba que su camiseta amarilla con diseños de Pikachu estuviera totalmente empapada y que el contacto con su piel helada también la dejara ligeramente húmeda, la abrazó con mayor fuerza y volvió a besarla.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Y se suponía que todo iba a cambiar – Hablaba molesta aventando un montón de ropa fuera de las cajas de mudanza y hacia cualquier lado, realmente no le importaba donde cayera – _"Voy a estar todo el tiempo contigo"_ – Imitaba la voz de un chico, aunque el evidente tono cantarín de la suya seguía imponiéndose – _"Ya no me voy a ausentar por tanto tiempo y es más ¿por qué no te mudas conmigo a Viridian?"_ Eso hice, ¿y dónde está?

\- Marill… - suspiró preocupado el pokemón que le hacía compañía durante sus tareas…

\- Si Marill, eso quisiera saber donde está ese tonto, tarado, desorientado, bueno para nada, mentiroso que solo me hizo venir hasta acá con… ¡engaños!, porque es un maldito, un poco hombre y él…

_\- Está detrás de ti. _

\- ¡Aaaaahhh! – Saltó por el susto que le había dado la persona que estaba a su espalda, hablándole al oído y apenas si pudo girar para chocar con el firme pecho del joven. Sus ojos color chocolate denotaban de todo menos enojo por haber escuchado tantos _elogios_ por parte de su novia.

\- ¡Auch! – Dijo sonriendo – Las palabras hieren, ¿Sabías?

\- Bueno, pues eres todo eso – sostuvo sus afirmaciones aunque sus mejillas coloradas delataban que, al estar allí entre sus brazos, ya no lo pensaba tanto. – Prometiste que ya no sería como cuando viajabas por medallas, que tus misiones solo te harían ausentarte por poco tiempo y…

\- Todo eso es cierto, solo estuve fuera de Viridian cuatro días. – Sonrió aún más mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de la chica – No sabía que me extrañabas tanto.

\- No lo hago – contestó con un gesto que resultaba más que encantador para el muchacho.

\- Bien, entonces no te mereces el regalo que te traje. – Sostuvo frente a la pelirroja una pequeña caja de envoltura dorada que hizo sus hermosos ojos brillar, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, Ash levantó la mano tanto como pudo, poniendo el objeto _muy_ fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Dame eso! – Se paró de puntas, aunque trayendo puestos sus zapatos deportivos rojos no podía tener mucha altura extra, daba un par de saltos y ni así lograba arrebatar la preciada caja.

\- No, no me extrañaste, no hay regalo.

\- Estaba bromeando, así que solo… dame… eso… ¡Agh! ¡No sabes cuanto odio que hayas crecido!

Ash sonrió aún más, a él si que le favorecía ser mucho más alto que la pelirroja y sin duda, se enorgullecía de ello… y esa vanidad siempre sería su punto débil, pues bajó la guardia lo suficiente para que la chica se abalanzara sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo para así, hacerse a la fuerza con su regalo.

\- ¡Ajá! Por fin es mío.

\- Te lo hubiera dado de cualquier forma, no había necesidad de ponerse violentos – Protestó el joven, intentando sentarse en el suelo junto a la chica que examinaba la pequeña caja – Vamos, ábrelo, estoy seguro que te gustará.

\- De acuerdo…

Ash tenía razón, apenas si vio el contenido, el rostro de Misty se llenó con deleite. Era una larga cadena de plata que resguardaba un pendiente. Cual si fueran lianas el fino metal envolvía un gran rubí. El diseño sin duda se veía antiguo, como si se tratase de una reliquia, una que resguardaba algún misterio de épocas antiguas.

\- Lo encontré en el bosque Eterna y al principio pensé que fue solo un golpe de suerte…

\- Como suele pasarte solo… siempre. – Lo molestaba sin mirarlo, sus ojos aún examinaban la pieza de joyería, hasta que el joven quitó el pendiente de sus manos para colocárselo alrededor del cuello con mucho cuidado, haciendo a un lado sus largos cabellos anaranjados.

\- No fue solo suerte, fue el destino o eso dijo un anciano que conocí después en Floaroma. Me aseguró que era el pendiente que caracterizaba a Ninetales, que quien lo obtenía estaba protegido por su poder y si lo consideraba lo suficientemente digno, Ninetales podría compartir sus místicos poderes con el portador del pendiente.

\- ¡Vaya! – Se sorprendió por el mito en torno al pendiente que ahora poseía, lo tenía cuidadosamente entre sus dedos, intentando ver algo más que una joya. Pero era solo una piedra preciosa, reflejando sus ojos curiosos. – Bueno… Dudo que eso pudiera pasar conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues no creo que un pokemón de fuego considere digno de algo a una entrenadora de agua.

\- Pudiera ser y entonces tendrías nueve colas con nueve misteriosos poderes, podrías llevar a cabo horribles venganzas a quien te haya lastimado y tendrías la posibilidad de vivir siendo joven hasta mil años.

\- Todo eso suena muy… divertido.

\- Tu definición de diversión me asusta. – Misty rió por la genuina cara de susto de su novio y se abalanzó hasta él para agradecerle con un rápido beso.

\- Gracias por el regalo, pudiste quedarte tu con toda la protección y los poderes de Ninetales, ¿sabes?

\- _Nah_, no se vería tan bien en mi como se ve en ti, además, - La atrajo hasta su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos, en verdad era feliz de tenerla tan cerca. – Es bueno saber que tienes algo que te proteja cuando yo no esté.

\- No necesito nada de eso, porque te tengo a ti.

\- Cierto, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te cuidaré. – Besó sus cabellos de fuego, pensando que ella tenía muchas cosas en común con aquel pokemón de fuego, más de lo que Misty se daba cuenta.

Ambas criaturas de belleza incomparable, ambas de gran misterio.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¿Estás seguro de que encontraremos la base principal en Unova? Ya hemos estado en esa región antes y no hemos encontrado nada.

\- Porque no habíamos explorado lugares que parecían inofensivos, como éste. La conocen como Montaña Reversia hay poca gente viviendo alrededor de ella, lo que puede convertirlo en el escondite perfecto, pero los lugareños han notado cosas extrañas ocurriendo en las últimas semanas.

\- Entonces crees, que los altos mandos de una gran organización criminal, sin mencionar a su líder…

\- Se encuentran allí, así es.

\- No lo sé, me parece un poco extraño.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres participar en la misión más importante que hemos tenido?

\- Claro que participaré, es solo que, debemos tener cuidado, Lance. Me parece más una emboscada.

\- Tienes razón, debe haber precaución en ésta misión, por eso mandaré a los mejores agentes, por eso quiero que nos acompañes, Ash, porque si estamos en lo correcto, daremos un paso importante en derrocarlos para siempre.

\- Esta bien, solo debemos crear una estrategia. Creo que si formamos dos equipos que…

\- ¡EY!

El llamado nada contento de la pelirroja no solo paralizó a Ash, sino hasta al campeón, que sin duda temía por lo que la chica pudiera hacer contra ellos.

\- Prometieron que hoy no hablarían de trabajo, en serio, ¿no pueden dejarlo ni en Navidad?

\- Lo siento mucho, - Ash corrió hasta ella tomándola de las manos y con ese simple acto, borró todo el mal humor en su novia – Solo estaba afinando los detalles de una misión con Lance, él…

\- Prometió que no habría ninguna sino hasta después de año nuevo ¿No es así? – lanzó una mirada amenazadora hacía el mencionado que retrocedió un poco, vaya que esa chica le resultaba intimidante.

\- Claro, lo prometí, puedes llevarte a Ash, es todo tuyo.

\- Perfecto, porque hay algo que quiero mostrarle…

\- ¿Qué puede se…? ¿Aaah Mist!

\- ¡Mira! – Se plantó frente al ventanal de la casa que compartía con el entrenador desde hacía un año – ¿Ves?

\- ¿Exactamente que debería estar viendo?

\- ¡Está nevando!

\- ¿Eso era todo?

\- Estoy señalando que te equivocabas – Respondió con tono alegre, como si demostrar que ella siempre tenía la razón y él no le diera tanta felicidad – Asegurabas que no nevaría este año y bueno…

\- Cierto, yo soy siempre un tonto, ¿pero te vas a quedar a reírte de mi o vamos a disfrutarlo?

\- ¿Qué quieres dec…? ¡Aaaah Ash!

El moreno la llevó a rastras hasta afuera de su casa, donde la nieve caía acompasadamente, cubriendo poco a poco de un blanco inmaculado toda la ciudad. Hacía mucho frío y estaba seguro que Misty lo mataría por haberla sacado de esa forma, pues solo tenía puesto un vestido blanco que envolvía a la perfección sus antebrazos y su talle, solo haciéndose muy amplio desde la cintura, hasta llegar a las rodillas. Pero a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo el frío, en lugar de molestarse comenzó a girar, haciendo que su vestido revoloteara grácilmente, mientras extendía sus manos, riendo.

Parecía una perfecta figurilla de porcelana, como las bailarinas que giran en viejas cajas de música, sin duda Ash podía imaginarla así, mientras observaba a su novia divertirse, sus mechas pelirrojas adornándose con los pequeños copos de nieve y sus pies cubiertos por unas balerinas plateadas dibujaban ligeros círculos en el suelo.

\- ¡Vamos Ash! ¡Esto es divertido!

\- No, ¡Esto es divertido! – La tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, comenzando a dar vueltas con ella entre sus brazos, a cada giro, ella reía aun más y con escuchar ese melodioso sonido cerca de su rostro, el corazón de Ash se inundaba de alegría. – Te amo. – Se detuvo de golpe, aún sujetándola con fuerza, aunque no sabía porque había sentido la necesidad de acabar con la diversión y de hacer esa declaración, así, en ese preciso momento, con total seriedad, si llevaba repitiéndole esas dos palabras a diario por más de dos años.

\- Y yo te amo a ti – contestó ella, siendo esa sonrisa, una característica permanente en su rostro desde que Ash regresó a su vida.

Acomodó sus brazos sobre los hombros del muchacho y comenzaron a mecerse suavemente, al compás de una melodía que no existía, en medio de esa suave nevada y ante las miradas de varios de sus amigos que los observaban con curiosidad desde la ventana, hasta Lance parecía complacido con la escena y sin decírselo a Ash, en ese momento le prometió algo: su próxima misión, sería la ultima, después, el moreno sería libre para dedicar su vida entera a adorar a su novia.

Felicidad absoluta, eso era lo que Ash merecía después de ayudar a tantas personas, así que el campeón se aseguraría de dársela.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Agitación.

Corría tanto como podía, haciendo cada objeto ilegible, solo un borrón, solo un vago recuerdo.

Y tan rápido como intentaba moverse, tan rápido había pasado todo: La llegada a la montaña, el enfrentamiento, la emboscada… Después, tantos gritos, tanta sangre, tanta muerte. Sus compañeros, sus amigos, habían caído uno a uno y no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le pedía Lance en ese momento.

Seguir corriendo, intentar escapar.

\- Lo… siento tanto… Ash. – Escuchó al campeón, aun cuando seguían moviéndose y éste se mantenía a unos pasos adelante. – Tuviste razón siempre… fue todo una ilusión…

_\- Fue más que eso. Sin duda, esto fue la trampa perfecta de la que nadie podría escapar. Ni siquiera ustedes. _

En verdad no tenían escapatoria, estaban totalmente rodeados, con el líder de la temida organización justo frente a ellos y era tan ruin como lo pensaban. Los veía con desprecio, pero también con deleite. Era un hombre cruel que sin duda disfrutaría mucho al eliminarlos.

\- Si quiero que todos me veneren algún día, tenía que deshacerme de las pestes que insistían en derrocarme, sobre todo de aquellos que parecían no rendirse nunca…

Aún con tan atemorizante discurso, Lance intentó deshacerse de los cadetes que lo atacaban sin que fuera suficiente, eran demasiados, él y Ash no tenían oportunidad. En pocos segundos habían sido sometidos por varios de ellos. Sin remedio, se encontraban de rodillas, sujetados por varios tipos, de frente al jefe de todos ellos.

\- Esto fue divertido, pero como no tengo intenciones de darte oportunidad a escapar, se termina ahora.

No hubo mucha explicación después de eso, solo se limitó a poner un revolver frente al campeón y con un ensordecedor disparo había terminado con su vida.

\- **¡LANCE!** – Aún sabiendo que no podría liberarse y que de hacerlo, no podría hacer nada por él pelirrojo, Ash intentó ponerse de pie, forcejeaba contra los cadetes que lo sujetaban sin lograr ponerse de pie siquiera y sin razonarlo, seguía gritando sus súplicas. - ¡LANCE! ¡LANCE, RESISTE POR FAVOR!

\- Eres un idiota si crees que aún podrías salvarlo. Todo acabó para él. – Fue lo único que dijo aquel que había jalado el gatillo, sin que se asomara en sus palabras ni un rastro de arrepentimiento.

La rabia e impotencia que sentía comenzaban rápidamente a apoderarse de todo su ser y seguía luchando, aun cuando sabía que era inútil, no podía dejar que lo derrotaran de esa manera, no dejaría que ese maldito quedara sin castigo por la muerte de Lance, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos por liberarse serían suficientes. Al cabo de un rato y teniendo el desagradable rostro de ese hombre frente a él, Ash se había dado por vencido.

\- ¿Vas a deshacerte de mi de la misma manera? Bien, ¡hazlo ahora! Porque no soporto ver tu horrible cara ni por un minuto más.

\- ¿Cree que voy a matarlo, señor Ketchum? – rió – No, me deshice de Lance de esa manera porque no tenía utilidad para mi y sobre todo, porque él no entorpeció mis planes tanto como usted. Verá, señor Ketchum, – tomó su rostro con brusquedad, viendo directo a sus ojos marrones, en verdad quería que sus siguientes palabras quedaran grabadas en la mente de Ash. – soy un ferviente creyente de que existen cosas peores que la muerte y usted, merece cada una de ellas.

Se quedó viéndolo fijamente por un momento, antes que diera indicaciones a sus secuaces de que se lo llevaran. Tenía todo perfectamente calculado. El muchacho que insistió tanto en terminar con su imperio, sería desde ese momento, su principal arma para perpetuarlo.

* * *

_Y... apenas se viene lo feo, así que si disfrutaron de estas escenas lindas y amorosas, que bueno porque ya no habrá nada de eso T_T _

_Por cierto, algunas escenas están inspiradas en las escenas de la película de la cual se desprende el reto. _

_Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capitulo, pueden enviar sus recomendaciones, comentarios y críticas. Siempre es bueno tener un poco de retroalimentación _

_Canciones que inspiraron este capitulo **Untitled (Grasses Grow)** de A Fine Frenzy_


	2. Mansion In The Woods

Parte dos de esta locura que se me ocurrió con el reto de Elphie que, mina :P insisto, te odio por hacerme escribir cosas tan pero tan dramáticas. No les digo mucho, así que disfruten la historia.

**Capítulo II. Mansion in the Woods**

La sensación general en la casa de Misty era de total pesadez. Sus hermanas, Tracey, Sakura, May, Brock… Todos callados, evitando mirarse entre ellos, como si esperasen que de pronto, por la puerta entrara Ash, sonriente, triunfante… Pero eso no iba a pasar, quien entraría sonriente a su hogar sería Misty y ellos se encargarían de arrancarle eso para siempre.

\- Podríamos esperar un poco más – Sugirió Sakura, apenas atreviéndose a levantar la vista, buscando la aprobación de sus hermanas o del criador, quienes habían sido muy claros sobre lo que habían ido a hacer esa fría tarde de enero en ciudad Viridian. – Podríamos esperar más información de la liga o alguna pista de lo que verdaderamente pasó con Ash, él podría…

\- No. – Intervino May con los ojos acuosos, la sola idea de perder a uno de sus más queridos amigos dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, pero ya no era una niña ingenua. Dados los hechos, solo había una sola respuesta sobre el '_paradero'_ del entrenador. - No podemos esperar nada, sabemos lo que ocurrió con Lance, es muy probable que eso mismo haya ocurrido con Ash.

\- Pero…

\- ¡LE DISPARARON EN EL CORAZÓN! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! A sangre fría, probablemente murió al instante ¿y crees que Ash pudo escapar de algo así cuando el más grande maestro de todo Kanto no pudo? – Los sollozos de la coordinadora se habían vuelto incontrolables, Brock se acercó a ella, envolviéndola por completo permitiendo que se desahogara en su pecho, resguardada de la vista de los otros aunque el sentimiento ya había sido contagiado a todos. Tracey apenas si podía retener las lágrimas.

\- May tiene razón, por mucho que quisiéramos que las cosas fueran diferentes, la realidad es que… es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la Liga encuentre el cuerpo de Ash de la misma forma en como encontraron a Lance. – May intensificó su llanto, sujetando con sus puños el chaleco de Brock. – Si nos lo dijeron a nosotros fue porque se supone que podríamos apoyar mejor a Misty, en lugar que solo recibiera una llamada de ellos, así que… por mucho dolor que esta noticia nos provoque, debemos intentar no desmoronarnos ahora, debemos hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos por Misty, ya que nos va a necesitar ahora más que nunca…

_\- ¿Por qué habría de necesitarlos tanto? _

Como reacción inmediata y colectiva, todos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde una sonriente aunque nerviosa pelirroja con un Pikachu entre sus brazos miraba a sus amigos más cercanos.

\- Misty… – Daisy se adelantó hasta ella, sujetándola de los hombros, no sin antes limpiar una lagrima que empañaba su perfecto rostro – Cariño, no te escuchamos llegar. ¿Ha-hace mucho que estás aquí? ¿Nos oíste hablar?

\- No, – todavía más confundida, hizo a un lado las manos de su hermana, retrocediendo al sentirse tan observada. Comenzaba a preocuparse – Solo lo último que dijo Brock. ¿Pasa algo malo? – Silencio. Todos parecían haber enmudecido o era solamente que ninguno quería ser quien destrozara a su querida amiga. – Claro que algo malo pasa, Misty, sino no estarían todos aquí, viéndose así – Dijo para ella misma y como reflejo sujetó con más fuerza a Pikachu que se encontraba igual de nervioso que ella.

\- Cariño, - Daisy intentó sujetarla una vez más, pero de nueva cuenta, de forma más brusca, su hermana se alejó.

\- Solo díganme que es ¿Qué pasa? Acaso… - pensarlo le dolió tanto que apenas si podía reunir el aire suficiente para continuar hablando. – ¿Acaso es algo relacionado con Ash? ¿Su misión se ha alargado por alguna razón en específico? Porque el prometió volver hace una semana y…

La rubia se abalanzó sobre ella sin poder aguantar más, rompiendo en un amargo llanto. La acción de su hermana solo consiguió que el corazón de Misty se acelerara, apenas teniendo fuerza para seguir en pie.

\- Misty – chilló entre gemidos – Lo siento tanto, cariño.

\- La liga nos ha informado algo… – Brock se acercó a ellas, su voz sonaba severa, como solo pocas veces lo hacía. Misty sabía que no podía tratarse de algo bueno. – La misión de Ash… ellos no saben muchos detalles, era muy confidencial, solo Lance y unos cuantos tenían toda la información, pero podría resumirse en que... fracasó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Brock? ¿A-Ash está bien? – Su volumen se hacía más alto y la desesperación era palpable en todas sus acciones que empezaron con alejar a Daisy una tercera vez y bajar los brazos sin importar que el roedor cayera al piso. – ¿Está hospitalizado o…?

\- No Misty, – Brock daba pasos sigilosos hacia ella, poniendo una mano en frente de él, como si estuviera lidiando con un animal herido que se pudiera asustar con facilidad – Sé que no hay forma de decírtelo, pero... Ash está desaparecido.

\- Así que, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca.

\- Misty…

\- Él siempre hace este tipo de cosas, ¡Lo sabes mejor que nadie, Brock! Eso no quiere decir nada, eso no es nada nuevo para Ash Ketchum ¿verdad?

\- Todos quisiéramos que fuera así Misty, pero… encontraron a Lance cerca del camino hacia pueblo Undella en Unova… Él fue… ejecutado. – La pelirroja llevó sus manos a su boca, apenas reprimiendo un grito que sin duda podía asustar hasta al más valiente. Se quedó quieta, en esa posición por segundos que parecían eternos. – Aunque no sabemos muchos detalles, era un hecho que Ash lo acompañaba, así que es muy probable que él también…

\- Pero no lo han encontrado, ¿cierto? ¿No hay señales de Ash?

\- No... No las hay. Misty, no puedes hacerte falsas ilusiones con esto, la realidad es que es muy posible que él este…

\- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Finalmente la histeria se apoderó de todo su ser al entender la verdad y al mismo tiempo, al escuchar esa voz en lo más recóndito de su ser que le imploraba no rendirse ni ceder. Nadie mejor que ella sabía la suerte que tenía Ash Ketchum. Él, que había enfrentado cientos de riesgos sin sufrir un solo rasguño. ¡Era un sobreviviente! No podría haber sido diferente ésta vez. – Ash no está muerto, Brock. Si no lo han encontrado es porque logró escapar y tal vez solo está perdido o herido. ¡Yo sé que es así!

Si el criador estaba deshecho por la mala noticia sobre su mejor amigo, la reacción de Misty desquebrajaba el último fragmento de ecuanimidad que podía tener. Sabía que no era para menos, él vio como desde muy niña entregó su corazón a ese joven de nobles sentimientos que ahora despedazaba a todos con su partida y aunque quería creer lo mismo que Misty, simplemente no podía.

La verdad era una sola, inamovible, irreversible.

\- Yo quisiera tanto como tu que Ash entrara por esa puerta, pero Misty…

\- **¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ!** – Amenazó impactando su puño en la pared más cercana, sus lágrimas precipitándose con rapidez desde sus pupilas – ¡NO NECESITO TU COMPACIÓN PORQUE ASH ESTÁ BIEN! Yo lo sé. Es solo cuestión de encontrarlo y lo haré... Lo encontraré, regresará conmigo aquí, a su hogar junto a mi. – Escuchar la desesperación en cada una de sus palabras hacía la situación más real, lastimando profundamente a sus amigos que, no pudieron aguantar y comenzaron a llorar de forma que resultaba silenciosa a comparación del escandalo que provocaba la pelirroja. Daisy ya no se acercó más, habló hacia ella tan firme como podía, era momento de que su hermana menor entendiera la realidad.

\- Cariño, todos quisiéramos eso, pero la verdad es que, ésta vez, Ash no regresará.

\- Si lo hará yo me encargaré de eso **¡YA LO VERÁN!**

Sin explicar nada más, se dirigió hasta la puerta abriéndola con violencia para salir corriendo por ella. Las voces de sus hermanas y amigos se hacían cada vez más lejanas, no tenía idea de qué tan rápido se movía, apenas si sentía su cuerpo, solo tenía muy presente el latido de su corazón y la sensación de sus propias lágrimas siendo desprendidas por el viento.

Su adorable casa al límite de la ciudad en poco tiempo quedó atrás. Comenzaba adentrarse en el bosque sin que sintiera ganas de detenerse.

Decidió que haría lo que gritó con tanta determinación, iba empezar a buscarlo justo en ese momento, porque cada instante de incertidumbre imaginando como es que él, su único amor, su mejor amigo, podría estar sufriendo en esos momentos, calaba en su ser, haciendo cicatrices en su alma.

\- Yo te encontraré… regresarás a mi y estarás bien… – Susurró agitada buscando en sus bolsillos una sola pokebola, el único pokemón que tenía con ella en ese momento debía ser suficiente para empezar esa hazañosa tarea. – No importa donde estés, no importa si me toma toda la vida, yo jamás dejaré de buscarte, Ash.

_Solo resiste, donde quiera que estés. _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**\- Tengan todo listo, el sujeto está preparado para el procedimiento.**

"_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo? ¿Dónde estoy?"_

\- No me importa si es peligroso o doloroso, lo único que importa, Doctor Namba, es que tenga éxito, he invertido mucho en este proyecto.

\- Si señor lo entendemos, pero el riesgo es muy alto, podríamos perderlo en tan solo uno de los primeros procedimientos. Son por lo menos diez cirugías, eso sin mencionar la extracción y combinación de DNA.

\- Sería una lástima perder a tan buen _espécimen_, pero no importa solo hagan todo tal cual lo teníamos previsto.

\- Entendido, señor.

….

..

.

\- Excelentes noticias, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado. El experimento sigue en curso.

\- Perfecto, sin duda ésta será mi adquisición más importante desde… bueno, ya no hay que pensar en el pasado, cuando tu eres el futuro, **mi** futuro, el de toda la organización. Nuestro triunfo está en tus manos.

"_¿Se dirige hacia mi? Todo es tan… confuso… ¿por que no puedo hablar con ellos?" _

…

_.._

_._

\- El diseño es exacto a los planos, la primera fase está completada al cien por ciento, aunque me temo que no podemos avanzar a la siguiente etapa.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Pudimos combinar el ADN, pero como podrá ver, la metamorfosis se queda en un punto medio, no hemos logrado que progrese o se retracte, parece que él solo se queda…

\- ¿Cómo un fenómeno?

\- Bueno…

\- No piense otra forma de explicarlo, es como realmente se ve y sabe que así no nos sirve de nada. Estamos buscando hacer de él un arma imparable, no la exhibición de un circo. Ya no dé más excusas, busque quien pueda ayudarlo con este problema y háganlo pronto.

\- Si, señor.

…

_.._

_._

\- Como vuela el tiempo, doctor Namba. Creo que no entiende la definición de _pronto. _

\- Lo sé, señor. Es muy difícil hacer avances, aún con las investigaciones que obtuvimos de la doctora Eve. Una segunda inserción de ADN parecía la respuesta, su anatomía debiera cambiar, adaptarse, pero parece que su mente no tiene la capacidad de llevar a cabo esta nueva función de su cuerpo. Hemos intentado hacer algo muy cercano a un _reinicio_.

\- Explíquese.

\- Hemos accesado a ciertas partes de su cerebro, borrando casi cualquier recuerdo que pudiera estorbar a la transformación y aún con todo lo que hemos hecho sigue conservando memorias anteriores al procedimiento, parece que una parte de él se niega a aceptar su nuevo estado.

\- **¡Arréglenlo!** Se suponía que esta sería una vía más rápida a conseguir mis objetivos y en lugar de eso solo pasa año tras año sin que ustedes sean capaces de…

\- ¡Lo está haciendo de nuevo! ¡Está despertando!

\- ¡Apliquen 50 miligramos de morfina!

\- Está creando una resistencia a los calmantes.

\- Bien, quiere decir que su fuerza física es lo único que está mejorando, pero tienen que encontrar una forma de hacer que se transforme a voluntad y sobre todo, que obedezca ¿entendieron?

\- ¡Si señor!

\- ¿Lo escuchaste, _**sujeto 6939**_? Tarde o temprano, atenderás cada una de mis órdenes…

"_¿Me está hablando a mi? _

_Yo no… yo no sé que es lo que está pasando… ya no puedo luchar… más"_

…

_.._

_._

_\- ¡Al fin! Después de tantos años, estás a punto de ser completado y cuando lo hagas, la victoria será mía, esos imbéciles de la liga no sabrán ni que los golpeó. _

_**¡ALERTA MÁXIMA ALERTA MÁXIMA RESPONDAN TODAS LAS ESTACIONES! **_

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

\- Una ruptura en la seguridad, señor, parece que nos están invadiendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Y yo pensando que este tipo de cosas se terminarían cuando maté al imbécil de Lance… cuando te _maté_ a ti, _Sujeto_… ¿Qué demonios?

\- Están detonando explosivos en toda la base, señor, es mejor que…

"_¿Esta será mi única oportunidad? Si, tengo que salir de aquí, ahora, a como de lugar" _

\- …Envía a todas las tropas al sector cuatro y ¡CUIDADO!

\- ¡El sujeto está fuera de control!

\- ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!

\- ¡Las armas eléctricas! Rápido, no dejen que siga avanzando

\- ¡Deténganlo! ¡Ya perdí un experimento perfecto una vez, no volverá a suceder!

_**¡AGH! **_

"_Ese chillido que llena este frío lugar parece el de un pokemón, no, de una bestia y estoy seguro que provino de mi. Ya no sé que pasa, la obscuridad ha sido tan constante en mi vida, si es que así se le puede llamar a lo que me está pasando. Lo veo otra vez. Ese hombre sonríe como lo hizo aquella noche, cuando…" _

\- ¡Se esta soltando! ¡Rápido, traigan refuerzos!

"_No importa cuanto quieran que olvide, aún recuerdo tanto, aún lucho como si tuviera una oportunidad, misma que se desvanece apenas me veo rodeado – otra vez – de hombres uniformados. El alarido resuena de nuevo y no puedo dejar de pensar que es mi voz, una que pasa a segundo plano cuando la risotada de ese… maldito se hace cada vez más fuerte" _

\- La situación está controlada por ahora, señor.

\- No escaparás, nunca lo harás… ¡Doctor Namba!

\- Señor.

\- Lleva al sujeto a la locación tres cuatro siete, mantenlo bajo control, tengo que hacerme cargo de ésta peste.

\- Si señor.

…

..

.

"_¿Es esto…?"_

\- …De lo que nunca te podrás liberar ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque cada vez que intentes pensar en algo, lo que sea, esta maravillosa máquina, te obligará a desistir, estarás en un constante dolor si insistieras en recordar. Es mi mejor invento, ¿no lo crees? No intentes responder, yo sé que no puedes ni hablar. Por lo menos sé que te mantendrás quieto hasta que el jefe ordene reanudar la investigación.

\- ¡Doctor!

\- ¿Que quiere, cadete? ¿No ves que estoy en algo importante?

\- Es el jefe, pide que todas las unidades se dirijan a la base de Sinnoh.

\- ¿Qué, ahora? Eso está a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

\- Lo sabemos, es alerta roja, pide refuerzos de todas las unidades.

\- Supongo que puedo dejarte aquí, es seguro que nadie va a encontrarte y tampoco irás a ningún lado, no mientras tengas esto conectado. ¡Bien vámonos! Con suerte estaremos de vuelta en un par de días. Nos vemos hasta entonces… **Scizor**.

"_¿Esa… persona…¿Por qué me llamó así? ¿Y cuando estuvo aquí? ... Eso pasó… ¿Ayer?..." _

"_No, fue hace más días, muchos más… pero no puedo… no puedo recordar…" _

"_No puedo… pensar… con claridad" _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_\- ¡Furfrou! _

El llamado hizo eco, algunas aves volaron de sus escondites conforme los pasos se acercaban hacia los árboles cada que el pequeño niño se internaba más en el bosque.

\- ¡Furfrou, esto ya no es divertido, nos vamos a perder! Se inclinó intentando retener su infantil llanto.

Todo había empezado como un simple juego de escondite con su pokemón, solo intentaban pasar el tiempo en el aburrido día que estaban teniendo. El bosque que tan prohibido estaba por todos en el pueblo sin duda auguraba un rato entretenido, pues él no se asustaba con las historias de terror que envolvían a la arboleda, tampoco le dio miedo la advertencia del viejo que lo vio ingresar, pero comenzaba a preocuparse cuando se encontró solo, perdido, internándose cada vez más y más sin tener una idea de la dirección a tomar de vuelta a casa.

\- Furfrou… - Volvió a murmurar, llorando, solo que no duró mucho así, ya que, a lo lejos escuchó el ladrido de su fiel amigo.

Lo siguió al instante corriendo entre los árboles, bajando una pequeña colina encontrándose con un amplío claro.

\- ¿Amigo? ¿Estás aquí? – Un nuevo aullido llegó desde el otro lado de esa llanura, proviniendo de la obscuridad del bosque. Si que se había alejado. No tenía otra opción más que ir tras él para encontrarlo rápido y con su ayuda salir de allí.

Pasaba hileras de árboles luego… más hileras sin ver una sola señal de su pokemón, hasta que algo comenzó a hacerse más notorio que solo hojas verdes y gruesas ramas… parecía un precipicio solo que no era un agujero, ningún vacío… había algo allí a desnivel del suelo. Parecía… un tejado.

\- ¿Qué es…? ¡Furfrou! – Por fin vio a su pokemón. Estaba quieto a la orilla del _'acantilado'_ como si algo de allí lo tuviera hipnotizado. – ¿Qué haces allí amigo? Es hora de irnos – Caminó hasta él quien solo movía la cola, jadeando de la misma manera cuando veía sus pokelitos favoritos. – Vamos, no debimos de haber veni… do.

Ahora entendía la curiosidad de su fiel acompañante y sobre todo, no había errado en su primera percepción. Lo que había allí era el tejado de una gran mansión.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas casi en su totalidad de enredaderas, todo el exterior cubierto con hojas esmeralda, pero se alcanzaban a percibir las persianas talladas en madera, incluso quedaban algunos cristales de las ventanas que componían la casa hundida en medio del bosque.

\- Wow, eso si que es extraño.

No recordaba que nadie, en todas las descripciones de historias sobre fantasmas, asesinos y zombies que contaban sobre ese lugar, mencionaran una mansión cubierta con vegetación, incrustada – literalmente – en el fondo del bosque. Había algo con respecto a ese lugar que lo llamaba igual que a su pokemón, solo que él no pensaba quedarse a averiguar que era, ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y no le quedaban muchas horas con sol. Furfrou por su parte, no pensaba en la hora, en la lógica o en nada más, así que comenzó a bajar, buscando una forma de entrar al lugar.

\- ¡No espera! ¿Qué haces? – El pequeño de castaño cabello se alarmó al ver como el galgo entraba a una de las ventanas de un brinco.

Dudó por unos segundos en qué hacer. Esperar a que volviera a emerger podía tomar tiempo y no era tan paciente, así que afianzó su gorra roja, ató a la perfección las cintas de sus zapatos y después de hacer el gesto que denotaba tanta valentía como podría tener un niño de ocho años, siguió el mismo camino que su pokemón.

Adentro, cambiaba un poco el panorama. Ya no predominaban las plantas ni las hojas, mucho menos la luz de plena tarde soleada, todo era más bien tétrico, sobre todo a cada paso que daba haciendo rechinar el piso de madera.

\- ¿Qué podría haber aquí que interese tanto a Furfrou? – Reflexionó en voz alta, buscando alguna pista del mencionado pokemón. Ese que era el último piso parecía vacío, así que bajó por las escaleras y volvió a bajar y volvió a hacerlo… estaba sin duda en la planta más baja o mejor dicho en el sótano de aquella antigua casa. Solo allí escuchó el jadeo del pokemón. – Me estaba asustando, pensé que un monstruo te había comido o algo así – bromeó sin que eso inmutara a su amigo que, en ese punto, parecía disecado, sin moverse ni un ápice, apenas respirando con regularidad – Furfrou, no sé que te está pasando hoy, pero ya fue ¡suficienteeeeeee!

No pudo continuar su regaño, había un montón de cables y otro más ancho que parecía una manguera atravesando el suelo que al estar tan obscuro no alcanzó a distinguir, tropezando con ellos.

\- Rayos, – Intentaba liberarse de los cables invasores en su pierna, pero no podía, así que terminó por halarlos, fastidiado de todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido en ese día - ¿Y qué hacen este tipo de cosas en una mansión tan antigua? ¿Qué no es como de la época anterior al descubrimiento de la electricidad? – Protestó para si, imaginando que su acompañante lo seguiría ignorando. Muy al contrario, el galgo se acercó hasta él, pasó su pequeña lengua sobre el rostro del chico. El acto quitó un poco del mal humor en el pequeño que dejó de concentrarse en su pierna para observar un poco del lugar al que había llegado.

Contradictorio al resto de la casa donde se apreciaban muebles de madera y decoración al puro estilo victoriano, allí era un cuarto frío de concreto, incluso la puerta no coincidía con las demás. Era de metal, pero las cerraduras habían cedido tal vez por la oxidación del tiempo. Había muchos más cables que los que lo habían hecho caer y el techo estaba cubierto de lámparas fluorescentes que ya se hallaban rotas o tiradas en el piso.

\- Es un lugar muy raro… – Comentó al ponerse de pie, haciendo una leve caricia al pelaje del galgo. – Todo se ve tan… anticuado. – se creó en él la misma necesidad de su pokemón por investigar más sobre ese lugar, sabiendo que se podía apoyar en él para hacerlo. – Onii-san te enseñó destello la semana pasada, ¿verdad? – Furfrou asintió – ¿Pudieras usarlo? parece que hay algo allí en el fondo, un gabinete o algo por el estilo. – En un instante, el lugar pasó de total obscuridad a una iluminación tenue, aunque la luz emitida desde su hocico marcaba con mayor intensidad un punto fijo que iluminaba un cristal, pero no fue suficiente para distinguir que había dentro de él.

\- Esto no es un gabinete, – corrió hasta el lugar que llamaba su atención, examinándolo minuciosamente – Parece un contenedor, de… no sé que pueda guardar. Vamos Furfrou, dirige la luz hacia aquí – A lado del cilindro de vidrio templado por la suciedad acumulada de años, había un montón de botones y cables que se conectaban… los siguió con la mirada solo para darse cuenta que eran los mismos con los que había tropezado, los cuales se dirigían al otro lado del sótano hasta hacer contacto con otro eje que tenía dibujado un signo parecido a un rayo. ¿Tendría algún tipo de carga? Resultaba difícil de creer, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había estado eso conectado. – ¿Qué crees que sea todo esto? ¿Quién lo habrá puesto aquí?

Los ladridos del pokemón se presentaron tan de repente con una intensidad que rayaba en la desesperación, trataba de alertar de algo a su entrenador, algo importante quizás hasta peligroso, pero éste no pareció entenderlo así; tan solo se cubrió los oídos, tratando de no aturdirse con el agudo sonido del can, ignorando por completo la puerta del contenedor que poco a poco era empujada desde adentro de la misma.

\- ¡Cálmate! ¡No me dejas pensar! – Demandó el pequeño y el pokemón calló, aunque nada tenía que ver con la orden recibida, sino por el pavor causado por lo que había detrás de su entrenador – Ah, gracias, así está mejo…

Su atención se enfocó en un jadeo que no pertenecía en nada al usual del galgo – ni provenía en su dirección – además que distinguió el rechinido del cristal al deslizarse.

Primero, pensó que podría tratarse solo de su imaginación, pero sabía que nunca, ni en sus elaborados juegos podría pensar en una figura tan bizarra, tan terrorífica como la que estaba frente a él helándolo por completo. No pudo hacer más que ver como emergía ese extraño _ser _entre humano, entre monstruo… no podía definirlo, era sin duda una criatura de otro mundo.

\- A… a…. ¡Auxilio! – Gritó al fin y a pesar de su propio miedo, el pokemón saltó frente a su pequeño dueño, dispuesto a atacar a la amenazante criatura solo que éste cayó de rodillas frente a ellos, aún jadeando, cubierto de sudor. Parecía exhausto y lo estaba por años de interminable tortura a su mente, a cada nervio de su extraño ser. - ¿Qué eres? – susurró el niño menos asustado y más curioso advirtiendo las pinzas de un intenso carmesí que apoyaban el resto de la anatomía de... _eso. _

Recordaba haber visto algo sobre la forma de las pinzas en un libro de pokemón de otras regiones, en el apartado de _casi extintos_.

Un scizor.

Podría pensar que se trataba de eso, un raro pokemón, solo que a la mitad de las extremidades rojas comenzaba a verse un color más _normal _y otra textura que no era de ese metal rojo, sino algo más parecido a la piel. Piel humana.

No se equivocaba, aquellos eran los brazos delgados, pero bien marcados de un chico.

A falta de movimiento de… la criatura, siguió examinándole, viendo que el resto de su cuerpo era casi por completo humano, si acaso la textura metalizada cubría su ojo izquierdo envolviéndolo y extendiéndose hasta detrás de su nuca. El torso, las piernas cubiertas con un pantalón desgarrado, los pies... Todo lo demás era completamente humano.

\- Ey… Tu… ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás herido? – Se acercó un poco a _eso _que, en un impulso levantó la mirada. Un ojo castaño y uno más grande de un amarillo intenso se fijaron en él.

Entonces ya no le pareció atemorizante esa criatura, podía ver más miedo en sus pupilas dispares que la experimentada por él o Furfrou. Ambos se habían quedado quietos, expectantes a las acciones del monstruo que los sorprendió una vez más, cuando abrió su boca, pronunciando con dificultad sus primeras palabras.

\- Y-ya no... quiero... estar a-allí.

\- ¿En… en el contenedor? ¿Estabas atrapado? – Preguntó el niño desconcertado, regresando unos pasos hasta recoger uno de los cables que había encontrado antes. Tal vez tenían una relación con la extraña máquina que resultaba ser una prisión.

Era un misterio como funcionaba, pero sin duda la había descompuesto, dejando escapar al chico que seguía de rodillas, jadeando al intentar regularizar su respiración. No parecía malvado y su voz se escuchaba como la de un chiquillo asustado, sobre todo cuando pronunció las ultimas palabras que pudo.

\- N-necesito salir de aquí... necesito ser... libre.

Sin más, se desplomó en el piso a los pies del muchacho que, más que impresionado se encontraba dubitativo respecto a lo que debiera hacer. ¿Dejarlo allí? ¿Pedir ayuda a alguien?

No estaba seguro que tanto podría confiar en una persona con manos extrañas que podrían potencialmente cortarlo a la mitad.

Se sentó juntó a su pokemón preguntándose como debía actuar. Seguro tenía un par de minutos o tal vez más antes que ese… Scizor despertara de nuevo.

* * *

_¿Ya saben que película es? Creo que es bastante obvio a este punto y aunque sean manos de pinzas, el nombre del pokemon lo dice todo :P Sino lo saben lo sabrán en el proximo capitulo que creo será el final. La verdad tenía planeados hasta 5 caps, pero si no tiene mucha demanda este fic lo puedo acabar en el proximo y así dedicarme al resto de mis historias. Si quisieran saber más después del capítulo 3 haganlo saber, lo tendré en consideración y me ayudaría a decidir si acabarlo o continuarlo como lo tenía planeado. En fin cualquier reclamo de lo feo de la situación haganla saber pero a Elphie, quien se le ocurrió darme esta película como reto. _

_Canción que inspiró este capitulo **On a White Lake, Near a Green Mountain** de M83 _

_**armando aroon.** Gracias por las palabras de aliento, si era como la intención que todo fuera lindo al principio porque se iba a deshacer por completo, falta lo mejor ;) _

_**Elphie.** Te odio! ... Es todo lo que responderé XD _

_**Girlstarz.** Si vivieron momentos hermosos antes de la desgracia _

_**Fleur Noir.** Yo podría hacer tu reto también jaja sabes que si se me ocurrió algo con tu peli pero mejor no te doy ideas y bueno también si maté a Lance fue culpa tuyo por hacerme que lo odiara en Juegos de Poder :P gracias por los lindos comentarios y siendo justos, no quedó para llorar, así que te ahorras los pañuelos _

_**LadyKya.** La pelicula es un tanto así, linda pero a la vez un tanto obscura y triste? Creo que ya lo pueden adivinar y pues la desgracia no cayó directamente en Misty, así que... no fue tan malo? _

_**Tibetana.** Estoy segura que ya sabes que es. Yo sé que aquí no se vio muchisimo de la tormenta pero es obvio que a Ash no le fue muy bien que digamos, en el proximo capítulo se sabrán los detalles. ;) Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por leer cada uno de mis caps _


	3. Wake Up

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia que al principio no quería ni hacer ( lo sabes Elphie lo he dicho muchas veces) Y conforme más la escribo más me gusta :P creo que soy la más fan de mis locas ideas n_n' En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo y explico unas cosas al final. _

**_Capítulo III. Wake Up_**

_La mañana ya estaba por terminar y los rayos de mediodía sin duda comenzaban a hacer estragos en el joven que trabajaba arduamente al aire libre, pero no pensaba detenerse ni por el intenso calor pegando en su frente, si acaso solo se deshizo de su camisa para evitar esa sensación de sofoco mientras continuaba con la importante tarea de arreglar el jardín... o por lo menos eso intentaba. _

_El césped nuevo que había colocado se veía disparejo y en algunos lugares solo había grandes porciones de tierra que con su intento de 'riego' solo los convirtió en fosas de fango. Él visualizaba que al centro del enorme jardín se impusiera un árbol de cerezo que en primavera adornara el lugar con su hermoso follaje rosado, pero de momento sólo había un retoño delgado, frágil, que auguraba no resistir ni una estación y alrededor de él es que intentaba plantar las orquídeas, aunque tampoco estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, algunas quedaban hundidas de más en la tierra, ensuciando sus inmaculados pétalos... Bueno, esperaba que __**Ella**__ se fijara mas en la intención de sus actos que en el desastre que estaba haciendo. _

**_\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?! _**

_\- Tal vez sea mentira que el detalle es lo que cuenta _–_ Suspiró para si el chico antes de levantarse y encarar a la sorprendida y posiblemente molesta chica que lo interrumpió _–_ Hola _–_ Dijo con un poco de timidez logrando que ella se mostrara aún más irritada. _–_ Estaba intentando preparar una sorpresa para ti._

_\- ¿Y cuál era precisamente? ¡¿Qué mi nueva casa se vea horrible desde la entrada?! _

_Sonaba amenazante, lo miraba furiosa, pero él parecía solo enfocarse al hecho de que había llamado aquella residencia como "mi casa". Igual la corrigió. _

_\- ¿No querrás decir "nuestra casa"? _

_\- ¿Y eso te da derecho a que luzca espantosa? _

_\- Eso no era lo que tenía en mente, _–_ Confesó rascándose la mejilla y al hacerlo la cubrió ligeramente de lodo pues ese elemento estaba presente en cada uno de sus dedos _–_ Pensé que te gustaría un jardín hermoso, lleno de flores... _

_\- Y en lugar de eso terminaste con un pantano _

_\- Bueno, mas o menos si... Pero igual puede mejorar con el tiempo_

_\- Puede ser, aunque con la ayuda de jardineros expertos en lugar de aficionados. _–_ Remarcó ella haciendo trizas el frágil orgullo del joven moreno. _

_\- Si eso tal vez... _–_ Suspiró al ver que su hermoso patio no era más que un desastre _–_ Yo solo quería celebrar tu mudanza adecuadamente, además que pensé en este lugar para que nuestros hijos jueguen, crezcan y... _–_ Su emotivo discurso se interrumpió cuando la risa femenina se hizo presente, cada vez más cercana conforme esa mujer de figura perfecta seguía su camino hasta estar frente a él. _

_\- Apenas estoy aquí dos días ¿y tu ya estás pensando en que tengamos hijos? Algo anda muy mal contigo. _–_ Se mofó de su novio, sobre todo cuando éste enrojeció, inflando un poco las mejillas como aquél Jiglypuff que de niños los perseguía. _

_\- ¿Ah si? Pues entonces estoy peor de lo que piensas ¡porque formar una familia contigo es algo que he pensado desde que empezamos a salir! ¡Quizás desde antes! _–_ Gritó casi enojado por las burlas de su novia y como pasaba siempre que se molestaba, no medía la magnitud de sus palabras, algo que supo cuando vio cambiar la expresión divertida en el bello rostro de la chica a una muy seria, casi al borde del llanto _–_ Eh... Perdón, no quise decir, en realidad si lo quise decir, pero... Por favor, no te asustes. _–_ Ella negó haciendo que el movimiento de su cabeza arrancara un par de lágrimas._

_\- No lo hago... Es solo... A veces olvido lo dulce que eres. _–_ Su voz era delicada, igual que sus facciones, pero sus ojos... Eran intensos, tan azules y verdes al mismo tiempo, totalmente misteriosos y emanaban tanto amor hacia él, podía sentirlo, algo que lo hizo sonreír desmesuradamente en ese instante. _

_\- Eres hermosa. _–_ Dijo ensanchando aun más la curvatura de sus labios _–_ Quisiera abrazarte en este momento. _

_\- ¿Qué te detiene? _

_\- Pues... _–_ Miró sus brazos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por lodo casi hasta los codos y en esas condiciones no se atrevería a tocarla y mancillar su blusa blanca o su falda roja pero antes de que pudiera explicarle eso a su novia, ella se lanzó hacia él, sus cabellos naranjas y su rostro pegándose a su pecho sin importarle el sudor que había por todo el musculoso cuerpo del joven que estrechaba con tanta fuerza. Él apenas se contuvo de ruborizarse por ese simple contacto, aunque sin duda se tornó rojo cuando ella le dio un pequeño beso en su pecho desnudo. _

_\- Dije que me abraces y no es una opción._

_\- De acuerdo. _–_ Respondió alegre antes de envolver sus brazos en el delgado cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo escalofríos al hacerlo. Había pasado tiempo ya desde que la sostuviera de esa manera por primera vez y aún así permanecía en él cierto nerviosismo ante el más mínimo roce entre sus cuerpos _–_ No tienes idea de cuanto te amo _–_ Recalcó su sentir con aquellas palabras. _

_\- Y yo a ti, te amaré hasta el ultimo día de mi vida..._

_Lo prometo... _

_…_

**_Eso... ¿Será un recuerdo o solo lo estoy imaginando? Parece tan real... Como si aun pudiera sentirla entre mis brazos... Pero, ese hombre… ¿en realidad era yo? Y sobre todo... ¿Quién es ella? _**

**_Era importante para mi, si, lo era. ¡LO ES! _**

**_Tengo que encontrarla, aunque... No sepa quién pueda ser o donde esté... Tengo que encontrar a esa hermosa chica de cabellos naranjas, de intensa mirada... Debo... _**

**_Verla de nuevo. _**

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que después de la detallada imagen creada de un pasado que no estaba seguro si le pertenecía, lo regresó a la obscuridad. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados haciendo de esa jaqueca un poco menor... Aunque ya no podría refugiarse en la penumbra por mucho más tiempo.

\- _¡Auch!_ – Un golpe en su nuca forzó a la migraña a regresar – ¡Qué demonios...! – Exclamó con voz rasposa al sentir otro nuevo dolor en su cabeza obligándolo a despertar de golpe. Sus sentidos respondían torpemente, pero lo hacían y a pesar de sentir que su mente estuvo sumergida en un vacío total, comenzaba a recobrar el control de sus funciones normales: ver, escuchar... incluso pensar.

\- ¡Ah, al fin estás consciente! – Distinguió una aguda voz aunque de momento sólo veía ramas y cielo. ¿Estaba acostado? ¿Dónde? ¿Y quién era esa persona que le hablaba? – ¿Crees poder caminar por tu cuenta? Furfrou intentaba arrastrarte hasta la casa, pero creo que pesas más de lo que aparentas.

\- ¿Casa? ¿Arrastrarme? – Escuchar su propia voz parecía más irreal que estar tirado en medio de la nada siendo llevado así por un pokemón y si, un niño, uno que lo miró sonriente al acercarse **mucho** a su rostro – ¿Por qué...? - Intentó sentarse con dificultad, apenas lográndolo con la ayuda del pequeño que jalaba de su antebrazo. Vaya que estaba mareado y confundido en más de un sentido – ¿Por qué tenían que arrastrarme por el piso? – Dijo con un poco de fastidio haciendo que el chiquillo riera nervioso rascándose la mejilla. Aquel gesto le resultó muy familiar.

\- Siento mucho que fuera de esa manera, pero ni Furfrou ni yo tenemos la fuerza suficiente para cargarte y no podíamos simplemente dejarte porque ya es casi de noche y...

\- ¿Dejarme dónde?

\- ¡Cierto! – Gritó el chico chasqueando los dedos – Solo estuviste despierto como por un minuto después de que te encontramos, tal vez no recuerdes mucho.

\- ¿Desperté...? ¿Encontrarme...? – Las palabras zumbaban en sus oídos, las imágenes de sus alrededores aún eran muy intermitentes, de repente todo se volvía borroso y sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse, pero el pequeño con el que hablaba no se percataba de eso, solo continuaba con su relato.

\- Estabas en una especie de prisión en el sótano de una mansión tenebrosa – dijo en un tono de misterio mientras acentuaba sus palabras con ademanes – Sin querer te liberamos, bueno, creo que yo lo hice cuando desconecté unos cables, luego saliste todo atemorizante con tus pinzas rojas, – Al llegar a esa parte del relato, el niño imitó las extremidades de su nuevo amigo con sus dedos, haciendo el movimiento que tendría dicha pinza juntándolos y separándolos del pulgar. - Pensé que me atacarías con ellas y estaba listo para pelear contra ti, pero en lugar de eso te desmayaste y después...

\- ¿Pinzas? – Por muy aturdido que estuviera entendió la loca explicación del muchacho aunque no sabía de donde había sacado una idea que parecía parte de una película de ciencia ficción – Yo no tengo... – Hasta entonces, empezó a fijarse en algo mas que en el niño, el pokemón que lo acompañaba o el follaje de sus alrededores, aún con su debilitada vista se enfocó en él, sus brazos parecían normales, si acaso más delgados a la única memoria que había tenido de si mismo, pero normales al fin y al cabo, eso fue hasta llegar al área de sus muñecas donde se distinguía un color y un material diferente: sus _mano_s eran de un rojo brillante y en lugar de piel se encontró con metal que daba una forma diferente a la natural: tenía pinzas de resplandeciente carmesí y pesaban mas que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sujetado en su vida.

\- ¿Pero qué... ? – Intentó soltar esas enormes pinzas, se concentró en mover sus dedos, liberarse de aquellas extrañas cosas que rodeaban sus manos y que definitivamente no le pertenecían, pero entre mas luchaba, solo conseguía moverlas, abrir y cerrarlas; fue entonces que se dio cuenta que los comandos de su cerebro en verdad controlaban aquellas pinzas – **¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡¿QUE ME HA PASADO?!** – Gritó atemorizado de la clase de... Cosa que ahora era sin tener una pista de como o porqué aquello formaba parte de su anatomía.

\- ¿Tu...? - El niño entendió que su apariencia había sido totalmente desconocida para el misterioso joven, el cual comenzó a sollozar, con la mirada fija en sus propios brazos, horrorizado de si mismo. – ¿En verdad no sabías que tenías... Eso?

\- Como podría saber que ahora... ¡¿Que soy un monstruo?! – Gritó de nuevo, ésta vez intentando ponerse de pie, intentar huir, con suerte y podía dejar su propia deformidad atrás, aunque no pudo ni dar un paso, en verdad que las extrañas pinzas eran pesadas y el resto de su cuerpo demasiado débil para cargarlas, cayó de rodillas con las _manos_ bien plantadas en tierra – ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Por qué pasó? Yo no... ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡NO LO ES! **¡Es una maldita pesadilla!** – Sus gritos continuaban sin control asustando a sus actuales acompañantes, incluso Fruofru se interponía entre el extraño ser y su entrenador en un vago intento de protegerlo, sobre todo cuando algo aún más extraño comenzó a suceder justo frente a sus ojos: aquel material metálico que parecía totalmente sólido comenzó a moverse, como si tuviera vida propia subiendo por el antebrazo del joven – ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué es esto?! **¡¿Qué me está pasando?! **

\- ¡No lo sé! – Lagrimas de desesperación e impotencia comenzaron a brotar del niño que intentaba ser apartado del fenómeno por su pokemón, pero él se negaba a retroceder, en lugar de irse o correr, se tiró de rodillas frente al joven que ya tenía hasta los hombros esa sustancia roja de consistencia parecida al mercurio y que seguía subiendo por sus brazos, como si tuviera el propósito de tragárselo por completo a menos que hiciera algo para impedirlo. – En verdad no sé más que tu al respecto, pero… ¡pero puedo ayudarte! ¡Juro que lo haré!

**\- ¿CÓMO VAS A AYUDARME? ¿TIENES UN PLAN PARA DETENER ESTO?** – Gritaba con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a lastimarse las cuerdas vocales, algo que no le importaba, sobre todo porque no sabía que más hacer, porque intentar moverse era inútil y también lo era desear que aquello se detuviera o que toda la situación fuese solo una gran ilusión óptica, pero viendo el terror en los ojos marrón del niño frente a él, sabía que era muy real, lo fue aún más cuando sintió como es que esa sustancia dejaba de estar sobre su piel y comenzaba a perforarla, adentrándose en sus músculos, creando una nueva oleada de dolor al hacerlo. Su llanto se intensificó con la desagradable sensación - ¡¿Cómo vas a ayudarme si ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que esta pasando?!

\- Podemos… podemos ir a mi casa con mi hermano y juntos buscaremos alguien que te ayude ¡como tu familia! – Al mencionar esa última palabra, la extraña mutación pareció detenerse, los ojos dispares del joven se enfocaron totalmente en él – ¿Los recuerdas? ¿Sabes como los podemos contactar? ¿ellos sabrán algo de cómo… arreglarte?

\- Yo… - Cerró los ojos fuertemente, el dolor regresó, solo que esta vez nacía en su nuca y se extendía con rapidez por toda su cabeza, incluso sus párpados ardían – Yo no recuerdo nada, ¡A NADIE! – Diciendo eso fue ahora su rostro el que empezó a verse invadido por el material rojizo que solo era un poco notorio alrededor de su ojo amarillo y comenzó a extenderse por toda su mejilla bajando por su cuello, provocándole una mayor molestia. Sentía como si un fuego intenso recorriera su rostro. No pudo aguantar por más tiempo, un grito agonizante escapó de él mientras la quemante sensación comenzaba a llegar hasta su pecho, la sustancia roja amenazaba con envolver sus pectorales también - ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

\- ¡Tranquilo! – Gritó por fin el niño entendiendo un poco más de porqué sucedía esa transformación – Tienes que intentar calmarte, ¡te ayudaré! Aunque no recuerdes nada, eso no quiere decir que no exista alguna solución, debe de haberla y la encontraremos, pero tienes que calmarte ¿de acuerdo?

\- Yo... duele... ¡Ah quiero que desaparezca!

\- Lo hará si te calmas – No sabía porque decía aquello sin tener idea si algo tan simple iba a funcionar, pero igual colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas del chico tratando de evitar hacer contacto con el mercurio rojo.

\- No puedo.

\- Inténtalo. Solo respira hondo y tranquilízate, no importa que no sepas nada de ti o tu pasado…

\- No… no tengo nada en mis recuerdos… – una imagen intermitente, apareció en su mente el rostro sonriente de una chica y eso fue suficiente para desencadenar el único recuerdo que poseía de toda una vida – aunque hay algo... es solo…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Una chica. No sé quién es ella o porqué pude recordarla, pero creo que ella… ella… – Igual a como en ese pedazo de memoria que recuperó apenas minutos atrás, pudo sentir de nuevo a la mujer pelirroja entre sus brazos. Casi podía verse a si mismo en una tarde calurosa de algún verano, simplemente abrazándola. Su cuerpo amoldándose perfecto al suyo, invadido por su calor, su suavidad, su aroma… sus labios sobre su pecho… Hasta entonces pudo calmarse y el material rojo que amenazaba con tragarse el resto de su forma humana, se detuvo.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó el niño al notar como es que su nuevo amigo se veía más calmado, también parecía ya no sentir más dolor - ¿Sabes como se llama?

\- No… no lo sé.

\- ¿Pero la recuerdas? - Él joven asintió - ¿Sabes cómo es?

\- S-si.

\- Dímelo

\- ¿Qué? - Su mirada se fijó en el jovencito que en verdad estaba interesado en saber y más allá de eso, ofrecía una cálida sonrisa que invitaba a contárselo todo.

\- Ella… es una mujer hermosa. – Sonrió y su oyente lo hizo aún más – Es una chica delgada aunque eso no quiere decir que sea débil, es fuerte… mucho, pude sentirlo y tiene un cabello de color… raro… único, un naranja muy brillante y los ojos son una mezcla perfecta entre azul y verde… - Dejó de hablar notando que la atención del niño ya no estaba en él ni en su relato, sino de vuelta en sus brazos, que se suponía debían ser ya completamente rojos, en ese momento habían vuelto a la normalidad, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus manos en donde permanecían esas pinzas. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

\- Cuando estabas hablando… simplemente dejó de pasarte… lo que sea que te estuviese ocurriendo y esa cosa roja simplemente... se desvaneció... no sé como explicarlo, es como si todo hubiera _regresado_ a tus manos, incluso tu rostro…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?

\- Nada, está normal, incluso más que antes…

\- ¿Antes? ¿Qué tenía antes? – Su voz ya no se escuchó desesperada sino en un tono de preocupación casi aniñada que sin duda hizo reír a su acompañante.

\- No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ahora se ve totalmente normal, aunque... sigues teniendo un ojo amarillo.

\- ¿Y de que color es el otro?

\- Café. – Contestó la absurda pregunta entre risas, sobre todo porque el chico parecía cada vez más despejado, por lo menos tanto como le era posible estarlo en su situación. – Podrás verte en un espejo cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- ¿En serio me llevarás contigo? ¿Después de lo que viste? ¿Aun así…?

\- Dije que te ayudaría y es justo lo que haré. – Extendió su mano hacia la sorprendida criatura que solo pudo levantar su brazo derecho hasta que se dio cuenta que no podría estrechar sus manos, así que corrió la mirada apenado, eso fue hasta que pudo sentir algo sobre él: ambas manos del jovencito envolvían su pinza en lo que intentaba ser un amistoso saludo – No te preocupes, no te dejaré solo en ningún momento y juntos encontraremos a tu familia... y a tu chica, por supuesto – El rostro del joven enrojeció, aunque no era nada como una extraña metamorfosis sino que se trataba de un acto totalmente humano: se ruborizó por completo.

\- Y-yo no dije que fuera _"mi chica"_

\- ¡Oh vamos! Seguro es tu novia ¡o incluso tu esposa! Pareces tener edad suficiente para ya estar casado

\- ¿E-eso crees?

\- ¡Seguro! Debes tener… ¿Veinte años? Bueno, podrías ser como onii-san, ya casi veinticinco y ni cerca de la boda... – El muchacho lo observó curioso de saber quién era esa otra persona que tanto mencionaba el pequeño, el cual solo sonrió travieso acomodándose la gorra. – Bueno, ya averiguaremos todo eso cuando puedas recordar algo más o cuando encontremos a los tuyos – Ayudó al joven a levantarse consiguiendo que se mantuviera de pie, segundos después dio sus primeros pasos por cuenta propia. Sabía que a paso tan lento seguro tardarían el triple de tiempo en llegar, pero no quería apresurarlo, sus piernas flaqueaban cada dos pasos, parecía no haber caminado en mucho tiempo, además no quería desencadenar otra nueva _transformación _si lo presionaba demasiado.

\- ¡Por cierto soy Ben! – Dijo atropelladamente, había olvidado por completo presentarse, aunque al hacerlo tan de pronto asustó al joven que caminaba junto a él – Siento no haberlo dicho antes.

\- No te preocupes, – Habló un tanto ronco, aún tenía dificultad para hablar con normalidad – Agradezco mucho que quieras ayudarme, Ben. – Sonrió al niño que contestó con una sonrisa igual de amplia.

\- ¡No es nada! Aunque Onii-san lo niegue es igual a como eran nuestros padres, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, aunque seguro se llevará una sorpresa cuando te vea – Pasó sus manos detrás de su nuca un poco nervioso – En fin, tendrá que acostumbrarse, creo que te quedarás un buen tiempo con nosotros… – Ben se detuvo sin que su nuevo amigo lo hiciera, el pobre muchacho estaba demasiado concentrado en la simple tarea de avanzar sin tambalearse – Supongo que no recuerdas tu nombre.

\- Yo… – Intentó buscar algo en su mente que le indicara como se llamaba, pero no había caso, lo único que allí habitaba era la imagen de la chica pelirroja y nada más – No, no sé cual pueda ser mi nombre.

\- Bueno, no importa, te inventaremos uno por lo mientras… – Lo observó por largo rato, tratando de pensar en algo que le quedara y no resultara insensible, sin poder evitarlo se concentró en la característica que sin duda resaltaba en él, pero no se enfocó en la extraña forma sino en el intenso color que saltaba a la vista – Mmmm ¿Qué tal Red?

\- ¿Red?

\- Si, ya sabes por tus…

\- Lo entiendo, es solo que no me agrada. – Hizo una mueca que dejaba muy en claro su disgusto por el sobrenombre que el niño intentaba darle.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Creo que va contigo.

\- ¿De veras? Mmmm… – Levantó la vista meditándolo por un momento. La verdad es que Ben tenía mejor noción de cómo lucía de la imagen que pudiera hacerse de él mismo, pues ni siquiera había visto su propio rostro. – No estoy seguro.

\- Es perfecto para ti, además, es mejor que no llamarte de ninguna forma ¿no crees?

\- Supongo, pero…

\- ¡Anda! Comienza a gustarme bastante ese nombre para ti.

\- Está bien, si así lo quieres…

\- ¡Si! ¡Red! Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, mi amigo.

_Red_ sonrió, había sido un rudo e impactante despertar, por lo menos se alegraba que su camino se cruzara con el de alguien tan noble como Ben, un niño alegre y optimista que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Encontrarse con alguien así había sido sin duda mucha suerte, siempre la tenía, aunque claro, su buena fortuna era una de las tantas características de su vida que simplemente aún no recordaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¡BEN! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ben! Juro que si no estás herido lo estarás cuando te encuentre. – Un joven castaño de figura esbelta y arreglo impecable comenzaba a desesperarse conforme se hacía paso por el bosque sin encontrar rastros de su pequeño hermano ni del pokemón que debía acompañarlo, a él también lo mataría, se suponía que adoptó a Furfrou para que éste cuidara del niño mientras estaba en la universidad y en lugar de eso, solo hacía más travesuras junto con el pequeño atarantado de su hermano. Suspiró – Como si no tuviera demasiado trabajo ya. ¡Ben!

_\- ¡Onii-san!_ – La contestación se escuchaba aún lejana y sin duda se trataba de su hermano menor, mismo que se había ganado un verdadero escarmiento en cuanto lo tuviera de frente. –_ ¡Onii-san!_

\- ¡Ben! ¿Dónde estás? – Gritó corriendo en dirección a donde creía que provenía la voz del impetuoso niño, esperando verlo pronto. – ¡Ben!

Antes que pudiera visualizar a su hermano, se encontró con el pokemón que le hacía compañía. Furfrou llegó corriendo alegremente hasta él, soltando algunos ladridos y moviendo la cola con efusividad.

\- ¡Furfrou! – Se hincó frente al pokemón haciéndole un par de caricias en el lomo – ¿Dónde está el travieso de mi hermanito?

\- Aquí estoy – Contestó con cierta timidez, haciéndose paso entre los helechos hasta quedar a solo metros del reencuentro con su hermano mayor.

\- Sabes que estás en grandes problemas ¿cierto? Porque no solo saliste sin mi permiso, sino que fuiste a la parte más profunda de un bosque al que nadie quiere entrar ¿y si te pasaba algo? ¡nadie más quiso venir conmigo! Ahora imagínate si tuviera que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva por toda el área ¡Seguro te quedas en ese bosque para siempre!

\- Lo sé, lo siento, pero...

\- Pero nada, ven acá, iremos a casa ahora mismo.

\- Si, si iremos a casa... Todos lo haremos.

\- ¿Qué quieres...? – Miró la cara de su hermano que oscilaba entre la pena y el nerviosismo, tenía ese mismo gesto, ese que siempre ponía cuando hacía alguna travesura, o peor, fue ese mismo rostro que lo convenció de adoptar a Furfrou – ¡Ah no! ¡No esto de nuevo! Adoptaste a otro pokemón ¿no es cierto?

\- ¡No! No es para nada… bueno... Si algo así... Es _en parte_ como un pokemón.

_\- ¡Ey, Qué estás hablando de mi! _

\- ¡_Shhhhh_ cállate Red! – Volteó hacia atrás de él dónde no parecía haber nada más que obscuridad – ¿De qué otra forma piensas explicarle **tu** situación?

\- ¿Ben? – Su hermano le llamó la atención al ver que seguía con la mirada puesta tras de él, hablando con alguien que lógicamente no era un pokemón, pero, ¿a quién podía haberse encontrado en medio del bosque? – ¿Con quién rayos hablas?

\- Con mi amigo... Red. Él, vendrá a casa porque le prometí que lo ayudaríamos a... Bueno... – vio como los ojos azules de su hermano se inundaban de impaciencia y enojo conforme avanzaba hacia él. Suspiró, sabía que no podría seguir ocultando el secreto de Red por mucho tiempo. - ¡Espera! – Su hermano obedeció su petición. Se detuvo, aunque no se quedaría a la distancia por siempre, se cruzó de brazos para darle un minuto, dos cuando mucho para explicar qué ocurría – Te presentaré a mi amigo solo... No te alteres. Prométemelo, Onii-san.

\- Ben...

\- ¡Por favor, Noah! Tienes que prometerlo.

\- ¡Está bien! No me alteraré, ¿contento? Solo muestra a tu... – De entre la espesura del bosque se fue revelando una figura, un hombre alto y esbelto de cabellos rebeldes azabache con el rostro un tanto demacrado. Carecía de ropa adecuada, sin zapatos o una camisa que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo, solo portaba un pantalón muy rasgado… Era solo un joven, uno muy raro, aunque claro no sabía que tanto hasta que se fijó en una parte muy característica de su anatomía. – ¿Pero qué...? – Aun con la tenue luz de las primeras horas de la noche podía distinguir las enormes pinzas que tenía en lugar de manos y como es que se movían lentamente, tal vez preparándose para atacarlos – ¡Ben aléjate de él! – Con el pánico recorriéndolo comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas para tomar a su hermano menor y alejarlo de la temible criatura, misma que retrocedió, tal vez dispuesto a huir de vuelta al bosque, pero Ben sujetó a Red por la muñeca.

\- ¡No, Onii-san, espera! Es inofensivo, ¡lo juro! – Con sus palabras sinceras e incluso temerosas por perder a Red, logró detener a su hermano que, miraba inquieto como Ben intentaba con todas su fuerzas retener a… _eso_. En verdad se preocupaba por el bienestar de la criatura.

\- ¿Como puedes? ¿Dónde fue que...? ¿Qué rayos es este tal Red?

\- Él solo es...

\- No estoy seguro porque tengo… Esto – el extraño muchacho levantó ambas pinzas, mismas que sentía cada vez más ligeras, parecía que todo su cuerpo respondía de forma más fluida – Pero puedo asegurarte que solo soy... un chico.

\- Uno que está perdido. – Ben se aferró al brazo de su amigo y comenzó a caminar lento haciendo que Red hiciera lo mismo hasta que estuvieron a solo un metro de su pasmado hermano – Noah, papá y mamá dedicaron sus vidas en ayudar a las personas, por eso estoy seguro que ellos estarían de acuerdo con que llevemos a Red a casa y que encontremos a su familia. ¿No lo crees? – Decir que su rostro inocente imploraba por la aceptación del mayor era poco; parecía un pequeño animalito que rogaba por la vida de ambos. Noah no soportaba verlo así, quería ayudarlo, pero ¿en verdad podía confiar en ese tal Red? Observó en silencio al joven por un largo rato encontrando solo miedo en sus ojos. En verdad era alguien que necesitaba mucha ayuda, un pobre muchacho que si acaso era un par de años menor que él.

\- ¿Sabes? Odio que uses el argumento de "papá y mamá lo hubieran aprobado" - Ben sonrió - Está bien, vendrá con nosotros, pero me temo que no podrá salir de la casa, no creo que nadie en la villa vaya a aceptar alguien como él, así que en casa estará a salvo. ¿Entendieron?

\- A mi me parece bien, ¿a ti no Red?

\- Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias, no podré nunca pagar su amabilidad.

\- Ni lo menciones. – Sonrió al momento que lo tomaba por el brazo, ayudándolo a caminar. – Vamos, te vendría bien un baño, un cambio de ropa y algo de comer...

\- ¿Y que hay de mi? – Renegó Ben – ¡Yo también tengo hambre!

\- Que mal, ¡pero estás castigado!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿En serio tienes que preguntar?

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Estaba haciendo una buena obra! ¡Eso debe de valer un poco de pizza por lo menos!

\- Ya veremos hermanito, ya veremos...

* * *

_Bueno, primero yo creo que ya saben que película inspiró esta locura de fic y para los despistados es **Edward Scissorhands** aunque creo que ya era demasiado obvio. Segundo, lo crean o no, en ese capítulo aún hay elementos que tienen que ver con ese film, aunque no se si seguirá siendo así en los caps siguientes lo que me lleva al tercer punto que es: si, a pesar de que dije que solo serían 3 caps, **sin duda habrá más,** en parte porque este capitulo hubiera sido super largo si lo quisiera concluir aquí y en gran parte para darle más sentido al nombre del fic, decidí que si habría que explicar algunas cosas que ocurrieron mientras "Red" estuvo "dormido", así que me extenderé (diría que en total serían 6 capitulos pero no lo puedo asegurar) Así que... para quienes gustaron de esta historia va para un rato más. Espero que sea una noticia de su agrado. _

_Sobre la primera escena... siento si fue muy cursi XD _

_Canción que inspiró este capítulo y obvio el titulo **Wake Up** de The Magic Numbers_

_**Armando aaron.** De momento no sabremos mucho de Misty pero ya llegaremos a eso y sabrás si tus deducciones fueron acertadas ;) y bueno por lo menos ya sabemos el nombre del niño que lo encontró, también se sabrá más de él en el proximo cap. _

_**Fleur Noir.** Creo que el sufrimiento no se extenderá mucho aunque si los caps XD al final pregunté para hacer caso omiso y escuchar a mi loca imaginación n_n (y a Bego que siempre me convence de escribir más de la cuenta :P ) _

_**Bluelight.** ¿Si adivinaste que película era? yo creo que si n_n Espero continues leyendo esta historia. _

_**LadyKya.** No te preocupes, mi memoria tampoco es así muy buena, lo importante es que te guste la historia y bueno, alguien tenía que morir algún día, mejor que fuera Lance XD y definitivamente pondré en los siguientes caps que fue de la pobre Misty, espero y te agrade eso n_n _

_**Mistyket.** Gracias por el apoyo y por eso habrá más de 5 n_n' _

_**Rie**. Tu tienes la culpa de que esto se alargue, quiero que lo sepas aunque me halagas demasiado, también quiero que lo sepas XD _

_**Tibetana**. Bueno, el paradero de Misty aún es desconocido, aunque si puedo asegurar que lo buscó por todo el mundo a su amado Ash, pero ya veremos mucho de eso en otros caps y si es una pelicula triste, por eso si acababa esto en tres caps lo sería también este fic... de momento, no creo que sea un final tan trágico como el de la peícula original n_n espero que les guste este twist tan loco que le estoy dando al drama original _


	4. Home, Sweet Home

_Aja! Me tarde horrores porque es el doble de extensión que los caps anteriores pero aquí está! Al fin! Bueno, podría decirles muchas cosas pero lo dejaré para el final. Gracias a todos los que les gusta la idea de que este fic se extienda, a todos ustedes, disfruten n_n_

_**Capítulo IV. Home, Sweet Home **_

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en total obscuridad, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente para Red. Ya no se encontraba dentro de un tubo frío y estéril, sino en la comodidad de una estancia cálida que no sólo era provocada por el fuego de la chimenea, esa sensación se generaba por las atenciones que sus rescatistas tenían para con él. Mientras Noah preparaba una sustanciosa cena quedando esto de manifiesto con el delicioso aroma que se escapaba desde la cocina, mientras que Ben se desvivía tratando de explicarle todo la información que necesitaba para empezar esa, su nueva vida. Así es como se enteró que se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mosaico al noreste de la región Kalos, un lugar con pocos habitantes, amables aunque supersticiosos, razón por la que nadie en su sano juicio había explorado a fondo el bosque al este de la ciudad… Resultaba obvio que Ben no tenía mucho juicio y su curiosidad estaba bastante desarrollada, al menos esa impresión le dio a Red al escuchar todas sus aventuras.

\- Ben, por favor, al menos no hables mientras comes. – Noah regañó a su hermano cuando éste insistía en contar sus historias sin importar que tan llena estuviera su boca con sopa.

\- ¡Pero él necesita saber como es que Furfrou llegó con nosotros! – Profirió molesto el jovencito cuando su hermano lo había hecho sentarse correctamente en la silla.

\- Si le cuentas más tarde o mañana seguirá siendo la misma historia, así que no te preocupes por eso. – Sirvió más alimentos al plato frente a Red, quien parecía bastante aturdido y nada tenía que ver con la plática del niño la cual no había cesado en horas, sino que estaba abrumado con la nueva seguridad y amabilidad que ese lugar brindaba. Esos sentimientos se intensificaron cuando Noah le sonrió ampliamente – Ya tendrás tiempo para que hables tanto como quieras, Red no se irá pronto.

\- Es cierto, - Agregó Ben alegre, recargándose por fin en su asiento de la forma más correcta que un niño de su edad podía hacerlo – encontrar a su familia nos llevará un buen tiempo.

\- Así que hasta entonces… Aquí está su hogar…

Y así lo sintió en las dos semanas que ya llevaba viviendo en esa gran residencia de dos pisos de acabados clásicos.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, ya no existía más dolor o sufrimiento, no más inconciencia, cada hora junto al pequeño niño eran de pura alegría, juegos entre ellos y momentos amenos que no eran para nada amedrentados por la particular forma de sus manos, al contrario, poco a poco aprendía como manejarlas aunque hubiese costado varias sábanas echas trizas o el sacrificio de alguno que otro objeto que había sido cortado a la mitad. Aunque claro su proceso de adaptación era más difícil en otros asuntos, como usar ropa. A pesar de que las camisas que Noah le había regalado eran tallas mayores a la que necesitaba, sentía un poco incomoda la sensación de la tela contra su pecho o sus brazos, pero sospechó que todo era por el hecho de no haber usado una prenda similar en... Quiso suponer años.

Resultaba de verdad frustrante ignorar todo detalle de su vida, ni siquiera sabía si pertenecía a esa región. Algo muy dentro de él gritaba que allí no era su lugar en el mundo.

Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, lo haría muy pronto, pues cada vez se encontraba más fuerte, todo gracias a las energías de tanto alimento que consumía, como no hacerlo si Noah cocinaba muy bien. No estaba seguro si su voraz apetito se desencadenaba de las habilidades culinarias del joven o realmente siempre había sentido esa avidez por la comida. Fuese como fuese, no paraba de comer, tal vez por ese motivo es que sus jaquecas habían disminuido y sentía que su mente comenzaba a funcionar mejor; no podía explicarlo, era como si antes de ser liberado por Ben… No había nada, como si todo su ser hubiese estado apagado por completo. Iba recordando como hacer cosas que tal vez sabía antes e incluso había noches donde soñaba con la chica pelirroja, siempre con ella, esperaba que pronto pudiera simplemente empezar a recordar todo. Sin duda quería saber más de ella, anhelaba más conocer de tan hermosa mujer que de si mismo, pero mientras eso ocurría, la rutina que había desarrollado en aquella casa resultaba agradable y reconfortante.

\- Hoy saldré tarde de la maestría, así que no llegaré a casa sino después de la cena lo que quiere decir, ¡que tendrán suficiente tiempo para ocultar el desorden que hacen durante el día!

\- ¿Cuál desorden? – Ben hizo el esfuerzo para mostrarse en verdad indignado por la insinuación de su hermano - Nosotros no...

\- Si claro, son unos completos ángeles. Pórtense bien, los tres. Lo digo en serio.

\- Eso haremos - Contestaron los chicos al unísono.

\- Y Red... En verdad creo que deberías venir conmigo a la universidad, conozco a un profesor en el área de ciencias que tal vez podría descubrir que es lo que sucede contigo, es decir, la mutación de la que me habló Ben resultó ser algo muy parecido a la asimilación. Algunos amigos me explicaron que ese proceso se da de manera exitosa únicamente a nivel celular, pero podría ser que tus pinzas sean solo el inicio de algo, tal vez hay más en ellas, un material o información genética que pueda combinarse con tu propio ADN o…

\- Yo no creo que sea una buena idea, Noah. – Red se alejó del chico castaño que tan apasionadamente hablaba de algo que intentaba ignorar - Tu mismo lo dijiste, no creo que nadie vaya a entender... esto.

\- Lo sé, pero es que ellos podrían descubrir porqué estás así, incluso revertirlo. Tal vez algún día pudieras ser…

\- ¿Normal? – Al escuchar la forma tan melancólica con la que pronunció esa simple palabra, Noah no pudo más que sentirse avergonzado y desvió la mirada tratando de concentrarse en acomodar sus libros que usaría para sus clases del día. Escuchó como el cuerpo de Red se dejaba caer sobre una silla cercana y como suspiraba acongojado - Me gustaría saber más sobre mi… _condición_, en verdad, solo que no creo que sea buena idea presentarme ante otras personas, además no es lo que me interesa ahora.

\- ¿Qué podría ser más importante que eso? – Cuestionó Noah, pero la respuesta no provino del muchacho sentado frente al comedor, sino de su alegre hermanito que brincaba emocionado, agitando su brazo derecho como si estuviera en clases ansioso de ser él quien respondiera la pregunta de su profesor.

\- ¡La chica! – Gritó con ese mismo entusiasmo, intrigando a su hermano y avergonzando por completo a Red – ¡Debemos encontrar a su novia!

\- ¿Cuál novia?

\- ¡Ben! – Red hacía honor a su nombre cuando su rostro volvía a generar ese sonrojo a la mención de _ella_, sobre todo mientras el niño lo miraba con tanta picardía y Noah con cierta curiosidad. – Ella es… Lo que Ben quiere decir… – Aclaraba su garganta buscando la mejor forma de explicarle al joven con exactitud el secreto que solo había compartido con el infante, pero una vez más el pequeño se adelantó, colocando un gran pliego de papel sobre la mesa para que Noah y Red pudieran verlo.

\- Es su único recuerdo, una chica pelirroja, delgada, de piel blanca y ojos color mar - dijo con simpleza mostrando el _retrato_ que el mismo había hecho, señalándolo firmemente a los jóvenes curiosos que observaban el trabajo de Ben. – Debemos encontrarla lo antes posible.

\- ¿Y lo harás basándote en este… dibujo? Hermano, de verdad debiste tomar clases de arte por la tarde. – Resultaba obvio como el mayor no tomaba en serio al pequeño a su cargo y rió ante lo que consideró una tontería, haciendo que Ben se enfureciera al instante.

\- Todos se creen críticos… - Tomó su obra de arte alejándola de la vista de su hermano, el cual reía divertido – Era solo una referencia, el punto es que debemos encontrarla, porque seguramente es ella parte de la familia de Red… o eso creemos, ¿no es así? – Volvió a sentarse junto al mencionado que solo asentía con la cabeza, tratando de lucir lo menos apenado ante Noah.

\- ¿Es verdad esto es lo más importante ahora?

\- Si, lo es.

\- Como podría ser esta ridícula búsqueda ser más importante que descubrir la forma de darte un futuro, ¡Uno bueno, Red!

\- ¡Porque no podré tener nada de eso si ni siquiera sé quien soy en realidad! - El chico impactó ambas pinzas sobre la madera de grueso roble, agrietando el fino mueble al instante. – Lo siento yo no quise… - contrajo sus manos tratando de esconderlas, pero eran demasiado grandes como para que pudiera lograr ocultarlas detrás de su delgada anatomía. El joven estudiante también se sintió avergonzado de sus palabras mismas que habían quebrantado más a su huésped de lo que éste dañó su comedor principal.

\- No te preocupes, Red. – Dijo con un tono de voz más sereno – De todas formas nunca nos gustó esa mesa.

El chico de extrañas manos levantó la mirada un tanto sorprendido por tan absurda respuesta, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Noah y él lo imitó. Sonrió también aunque todavía sentía un poco de vergüenza de sus actos aun sabiendo la poca importancia que tenían esos destrozos para los hermanos. Ellos solo continuaron con sus respectivas actividades sin siquiera preocuparse por el mueble. Noah se sirvió café en una enorme taza, mientras que Ben colocaba un computador portátil sobre la mesa.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan para encontrar a ésta chica, hermanito? Supongo que no saben más que su apariencia, por eso hiciste ese tonto dibujo. ¿cierto?

\- Puedes ser bastante hiriente algunas veces, Onii-san. – Respondió molesto sin voltear a ver la mueca de burla que seguro le dedicaba su hermano – Buscaré a cada chica que se ajuste a la descripción y se la mostraré a Red. Tal vez la reconoce si la ve. – Escribió algunas cosas más en su teclado, después, el aparato expulsó una luz azul que se convirtió en una enorme pantalla frente a ellos, mostrando cientos de fotos con mujeres de diferentes edades, pero con características físicas similares: Cabello de distintas tonalidades de rojos, piel clara, ojos de mezclas extrañas del azul al encontrarse con verde.

\- Vaya, si tienes un plan, pero eso podría tomar días – Entornó su mirada hacia el chico que solo observaba las imágenes un tanto sorprendido. – Me temo que no debieran tener muchas esperanzas en esto, ¿entiendes Red?

\- Si. – Contestó con cierta timidez, intentando tocar la "pantalla" solo para conseguir que se convirtiera en estática a su tacto. – Pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a fracasar por completo. ¿Cierto Ben?

\- ¡Cierto!

\- Optimistas tenían que ser. – Comentó un tanto molesto, antes de terminar el último trago de café para dejar a los niños con su misión. Tomando su maletín se dispuso a dirigirse a la Universidad, donde él haría sus propios intentos por ayudar a Red.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche estaba ya bastante avanzada cuando por fin pudo llegar a su casa. Era cierto que los estudios del postgrado consumían mucho de su tiempo y más de un día se quedaba en la biblioteca o las salas audiovisuales, pero no en esa ocasión. Desde que su hermano encontrara a Red pasaba horas extras hablando con los profesores de genética y biología, incluso con algunos médicos especializados aunque él no entendiera mucho del tema, no es que fueran asuntos que le concernieran a un futuro Juez – por lo menos eso esperaba ser –.

Su hermano tenía razón cuando lo chantajeó para _adoptar_ a Red, estaba en su naturaleza la compasión y esas ganas de ayudar a las personas, pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo por los mismos métodos que sus padres, métodos que habían terminado con sus vidas... Suspiró agobiado al recordarlos. Sin duda ellos podrían ayudar mejor a Red si estuvieran allí, deseaba tener algo de los conocimientos en ciencia de su madre o la experiencia médica de su padre, pero no tenía nada más que una buena motivación.

_"Puedo asegurarte que solo soy un... chico."_

Eso había dicho al presentarse y era la oración más cierta que hubiese escuchado en su vida. Era un joven simple, amable, de carácter alegre a pesar de su situación, aunque claro, se notaba en él la angustia y la creciente desesperación conforme pasaban los días sin que pudiera recordar quien era o cual era su origen.

Quería ayudarlo, aunque de formas muy diferentes a las que él pedía, quería darle una vida normal como la suya, como esperaba que Ben la tuviera... Abrió la puerta bruscamente y de esa misma forma aventó su portafolio a cualquier rincón de la obscura estancia. Si, estaba enojado, pues sus buenas intenciones no bastaban ni sus intentos de investigación que no daban resultados por el simple hecho de no entender nada sobre recombinación genética y otras tantos temas donde creía, estaban las respuestas que buscaba.

\- Todo parece inútil... - Murmuró frustrado masajeando sus sienes sin molestarse en prender la luces de la casa. Iría directo a la cama o eso creyó al sentir la presencia de alguien más al fondo del estudio.

\- ¿Mal día en la universidad? - Preguntó Red poniéndose de pie del sillón donde permaneció durante horas hasta escuchar la voz irritada de Noah.

\- No, solo cansado, - buscó la luz del pasillo para no deslumbrar al otro joven cuyo rostro no se mostraba por completo - Pensé que se habían dormido hace rato ya.

\- Ben si lo hizo, - giró un poco la vista señalando al pequeño niño tendido en la alfombra. Su hermano mayor no lo había notado antes debido al gran escritorio que se interponía en su camino, mueble que el chiquillo había usado como refugio - Quisiera haberlo llevado a algún lugar más cómodo, pero... - movió un poco su pinza derecha, abriendo y cerrándola un par de veces. - Temí lastimarlo. - Dijo un poco triste - Así que solo decidí vigilarlo en caso de que necesitara algo.

Si, en definitiva era un chico con un gran corazón y no una amenazante criatura como se podía suponer al verlo. Sonrío con cierta tristeza al pensar las injusticias de la vida. Ese noble muchacho condenado a vivir encerrado o ser juzgado por otros cuando lo único que merecía era toda la felicidad del mundo. Caminó despacio hasta su hermano para levantarlo del suelo.

\- No debieras preocuparte tanto por él, incluso en su cama duerme de las posiciones más extrañas... - Se dirigió hasta el pequeño sujetándolo por la cintura cual bulto con la intención de llevarlo hasta su habitación, pero un objeto se deslizó de entre los brazos del pequeño: la computadora portátil cayó sobre la alfombra haciendo que la luz del holograma se desplegara casi al instante, mostrando algunos de los tantos rostros que habían examinado durante el día. La curiosidad del estudiante fue disparada al ver algunas de las páginas consultadas y que eran enumeradas en otra ventana, probablemente de esa forma su hermano llevaba un registro de las mismas. Acomodó a Ben en el sillón más cercano para tener total libertad de manipular el teclado. - Veo que Ben tiene un mejor plan de lo que pensaba, - Elogió Noah a su hermano quien envuelto en los brazos de Morfeo no podría escucharlo. – Entró a varios registros gubernamentales de diferentes ciudades en la región. Allí encontró a casi cada chica con esas características en todo Kalos. - pasó páginas y páginas de retratos de chicas las cuales Red solo podía mirar como meras extrañas.

\- Entonces debe vivir en otra parte del mundo. - Suspiró tratando de no dejar entrever la tristeza que esa declaración provocaba.

\- Tal vez debieran hacer la misma investigación en las demás regiones, como Unova o Sinnoh... - Noah no había quitado la vista de la pantalla hasta que escuchó un bufido por parte del otro muchacho. Parecía bastante molesto... ¿con su sugerencia? Estaba a punto de preguntar la razón cuando éste se adelantó a dar la respuesta.

\- Ben no está escuchando, - Dijo tratando de sonar amable, aunque era obvio el dolor plasmado en sus palabras - No tienes que fingir interés.

\- ¿Ah? yo no...

\- Lo noté en la mañana, cuando hablamos de esto... Era muy obvio que solo viste a dos niños perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Yo... - Quiso decir que se equivocaba, pero Red tenía razón. De nuevo sintió vergüenza por ser tan insensible, no sabía exactamente cual era su angustia ni que tan grande era la necesidad de encontrar a los suyos, algo que sin duda debiera entender porque nunca pudo superar la ausencia de sus padres. Había olvidado que la familia era un asunto de suma importancia. - Siento mucho si actué de esa forma, Red, pero no creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo, estoy seguro que ella está allí, en alguna parte del mundo… tal vez buscándote en todos lados.

\- ¿En verdad? – El tono triste pero esperanzado enterneció a Noah, él reafirmó sus palabras con un leve movimiento de su cabeza antes de sentarse a los pies de su hermano revisando el historial de búsqueda sin decir nada más, Red tampoco se atrevió a hablar de inmediato, había algo con respecto a ese asunto que daba vueltas en su cabeza, confundiéndolo. Por lo general hablaría de ello con Ben, pero sentía que siendo un niño no entendería la complejidad de su dilema… Tal vez Noah si lo haría. Caminó hasta él, visiblemente nervioso, permaneciendo quieto a lado del joven que ignoraba su angustia.

\- A veces parece tan raro, - se atrevió a hablar - es decir, no sé si ella es real o es solo un invento de mi imaginación, pero no parece serlo. Cuando la sueño casi puedo sentir su presencia y me resulta tan familiar, como si reconociera cada detalle de su apariencia y sus facciones, de su aroma, de su personalidad, de todo lo que ella representa porque en algún punto de mi vida fue de suma importancia, ¿sabes? Es como si yo... yo…

\- Tu la amas. – En ese momento Noah notó lo fácil que era hacerlo ruborizarse con la mención de aquello, encontrándolo por demás divertido, Red parecía demasiado confundido con sus propios sentimientos, casi como si fuera ajeno a ellos aunque estaban allí, más visibles y brillantes que las pinzas que tenía en lugar de manos y aún así parecía no reconocerlos. Entonces sería su deber explicárselos – Aunque no lo creas, puedo entenderlo a la perfección porque yo…

\- ¿Estás enamorado de la chica de la florería?

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

\- Se llama Alice, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Cómo es que tu…? ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! Como podrías saber cuanto tiempo paso frente a la flore… - Lentamente volteó a ver al niño que en ese preciso momento se giró emitiendo un sonoro ronquido, extendiendo un brazo en una dirección, pasando el otro por encima de su cabeza. – Pequeño boca floja. – Murmuró molesto tratando de ignorar la risilla que escapaba de Red cuando regresó su atención a él. – No, no lo decía por Alice. – Un leve sonrojo cruzó el puente de su nariz al mencionar el nombre femenino – La verdad es que aprendí mucho del amor verdadero… viendo a mis padres.

\- ¿En serio? – Noah asintió con cierta melancolía reflejada en sus ojos azules. Hace mucho tiempo que no se atrevía a mencionarlos, aún resultaba difícil hacerlo. Para el castaño fue necesario guardar silencio por unos segundos para hablar con tanta integridad sobre ese tema como acostumbraba hacerlo con cualquier otra cosa. A Red no le importó, se quedó mirándolo, esperando paciente por la explicación.

\- Ellos… siempre estuvieron pendientes el uno del otro, en todo momento, sobre todo mi madre, se preocupaba mucho y como no hacerlo, mi padre fue un excelente médico, pero no le bastaba con ayudar a las personas del pueblo o de las comunidades cercanas, por eso se convirtió en rescatista, para ayudar en zonas de desastres. Ben no lo recuerda, pero mi madre pasó muchas noches en vela cuando él estaba en alguna misión, así fue hasta aquella vez que estuvo perdido por algunos días – Hizo una pausa, mirando a Red intensamente. – Creo que nunca la vi tan triste, enojada, preocupada y simplemente… rota. Como si en ese momento algo muy importante de ella se hubiera desvanecido y cuando encontraron a mi padre… al verse, entendí que él era esa parte que tanta falta le hubiera hecho por siempre. Así que no fue sorpresa que desde entonces ella decidiera acompañarlo a todos lados. – Rió un poco al recordarlo – En su vida solo había trabajado más que en laboratorios y de pronto se encontró en medio de ciudades devastadas por huracanes o inundaciones, pero creo nunca se arrepintió de esa decisión aunque significara dejar su trabajo… a su hogar o a nosotros por estar con él, porque prefería arriesgarse, morir a su lado que quedarse toda una vida con la angustia de esperarlo.

Eso fue lo que pasó. Se encontraban ayudando a las víctimas de un devastador terremoto, cerca de Cyllage. Una de las réplicas creó grandes maremotos… Desaparecieron, nunca encontraron ni un rastro de ellos.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Murmuró Red en verdad contrariado, queriendo darle más apoyo a Noah. Tan serio y duro que parecía el joven… Resultó que sólo llevaba a cuestas mucha pena.

\- No te preocupes, – sonrió – Como sea, están donde debieran estar: uno con el otro, ya sea en éste o en otro mundo. Me alegra que así sea porque si solo hubiera sido mi padre el desaparecido… Bueno, imagino a mi madre moviendo cada piedra en el mundo hasta encontrarlo. Igual a como tu estás haciendo ahora… de la misma forma en que _ella, _quien quiera que sea_,_ te está buscando.

Red no dijo nada, todo sonaba algo idealista, pero sentía que era solo la verdad. La pelirroja, _su_ pelirroja era una pieza muy importante de él mismo que ni los años o esa máquina donde estuvo prisionero le pudieron quitar. Eso tenía que tener algún significado, ¿cierto?

\- Seguiremos donde Ben se quedó ¿te parece? Y si no está en Kalos buscaremos en las demás regiones, tiene que estar en algún lado… - El castaño miró a Red, en una declaración silenciosa del apoyo incondicional que desde ese momento le ofrecía, el joven de extrañas manos no reaccionó de inmediato, se quedó quieto hasta que apareció en su rostro toda la determinación que fluía de su ser, misma que se manifestó en un gesto que hizo muchas veces en el pasado aunque no lo recordara.

\- ¡Si! – Se sentó juntó a Noah dispuesto a mirar cuantas fotos fueran necesarias para lograrlo y no se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana traspasaban con delicadeza las cortinas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Un mes… uno más… **_

_**Tres en total. **_

_**Tres meses han transcurrido y no te puedo encontrar… no puedo recordar tu nombre. Sé algunas cosas de mí ahora, también he recolectado piezas de información sobre ti… sobre nosotros. **_

_**Tu me amabas y yo a ti. Eras importante, lo sé, éramos importantes. Y si es así, entonces, ¿por qué no puedo simplemente saber tu nombre? **_

_**Sé que en estos meses he ganado mucho de lo que había perdido, de mis recuerdos, mi personalidad, mi vida y todo eso me da la seguridad de que tarde o temprano llegará a mi la respuesta que tanto quiero saber, pero no puedo ser paciente, quiero saberla ya, quiero verte de nuevo, no en un mes más o seis, un año o dos, necesito verte ahora. **_

_**Sólo dime tu nombre y sé que te encontraré… por favor, dime quien eres en realidad.**_

…

..

.

_\- ¡Demonios! ¡Me quedé dormido y ahora voy tarde! Me van a matar, todos lo harán, Lance en especial. Arceus, esto no es bueno ¡y todo esto es tu culpa!_

_\- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tu fuiste el que tiró el despertador! ¿Ves? Allí está de tu lado de la cama hecho pedazos. _

_\- No puede ser que esto me pase… de nuevo. Igual es tu culpa. _

_\- ¿Insistes con eso? _

_\- ¡Pues lo es! Tal vez no recuerde haberlo tirado, pero puedo hacerme algunas teorías de porqué se cayó. _

_\- ¡Discúlpame por querer hacer de tu noche un poco más placentera! – Se quejó con ironía y hasta entonces él detuvo su apresurada carrera por alistarse para observarla unos segundos. _

_\- Oh no… no te disculpes nunca por eso. _

_Dejó a un lado su rostro enojado, incluso toda prisa desapareció cuando se acercó despacio hacia ella, quien no se había molestado en desprenderse de su cómodo lugar en el colchón enredada entre las sábanas blancas. Buscó su rostro en medio de la suavidad de la cama, haciendo un lado mechones largos y rojizos para por fin tener el camino libre hasta sus rosados labios, besándola con ternura por lo que parecía una eternidad. _

_\- ¡Ah! ¡Deja de distraerme! –Soltó de golpe a la chica, regresando de nuevo a los preparativos para su viaje - Ya estoy bastante retrasado, si no me apuro seguro me botan de la misión. _

_\- Eso no sería tan malo, así podrías quedarte conmigo y repetir lo de anoche. – Miró traviesa al chico, quien levantó una ceja extrañado, mientras se ponía los pantalones negros de su uniforme. _

_\- ¿Cuando es que te volviste tan atrevida? _

_\- No puedes culparme, - juntó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y entre ellas intentó esconder su avergonzado rostro. Era cierto, ser así de directa no era una constante en su personalidad. - En los últimos seis meses apenas si has estado aquí un total de veinte días y muchos de ellos fueron gracias a Navidad. - Suspiró – Han sido momentos difíciles para mi... _

_\- lo sé, lo sé, para mi también, pero ey... - A la prisa se colocó su playera negra, regresando a la cama para sentarse junto a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. – Todo va a cambiar muy pronto – los ojos verde mar se fijaron en él con cierta melancolía. Esa misma frase ya la había escuchado muchas veces antes._

_\- Si claro, - corrió la mirada y quiso alejar también el tacto del muchacho, pero éste no cedió, afirmó sus manos en las mejillas de ella, forzándola a que lo mirase_

_\- Hablo en serio, esta misión cambiará todo. Una de las organizaciones criminales más grande caerá en nuestras manos, haremos del mundo un mejor lugar ¡y ante la liga seremos prácticamente héroes! Tendremos menos trabajo, viajaré poco y podré quedarme una buena temporada aquí, contigo. - Su enorme sonrisa era difícil de ignorar y poco a poco contagió a la chica. _

_\- Ojalá sea así. _

_\- Lo juro, solo espera una semana más, después podemos planear toda clase de cosas por hacer juntos, podemos visitar a tus hermanas... _

_\- Eso no suena divertido. _

_\- O podemos tomar unas largas vacaciones, pasear en climas más cálidos, _

_\- ¡Oh! ¿También podemos explorar los arrecifes que recién encontraron mar adentro cerca de Portavista? _

_\- Claro y después... - Cuantas cosas deseaba hacer junto a ella, gastar cada segundo de su vida a su lado, desde niño ese era su deseo. Miró directo a sus ojos, profundos, misteriosos y entonces tuvo certeza absoluta: quería que fuera así siempre. - Después te pediré que te cases conmigo. _

_**\- ¡¿QUÉ?! **_

_No la había soltado y justo en ese momento cuando menos deseaba que se alejara, él simplemente se levantó tomando un maletín con todo lo necesario para su viaje y con sumo aplomo salió por la puerta. _

_Poco más de un minuto fue el tiempo que ella necesitó para recobrar el control de su cuerpo, buscó desesperada algo para vestir e ir detrás del joven, encontrando solo la camisa azul de él. La pasó sobre sus hombros, comenzó a caminar, haciendo los botones mientras corría descalza cada vez con mayor apuro hasta llegar a las escaleras. Se sujetó del barandal sintiendo algo de enojo al verlo: él simplemente seguía con sus preparativos como si nada hubiese ocurrido. _

_\- ¡¿Quieres por favor, explicar qué demonios acaba de pasar?! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El joven apenas si la miró desde la planta baja, con total naturalidad. _

_\- Ya te lo dije, tendremos tiempo para muchas cosas y yo solo pensé que te gustaría... _

_\- ¡Eres un idiota! _

_\- ¿Eso es un "no"? – La pregunta lanzada con cierto tono ingenuo solo consiguió que ella bajara hecha una furia. _

_\- Es un "eres un completo imbécil." Se supone que una propuesta así debe de ser una sorpresa ¡NO DEBES ANUNCIARLO ANTES!_

_\- ¿Por que debería ser sorpresa? ¿Acaso es un secreto que te amo y que no imagino mi vida con nadie más? - Se acercó a ella para lentamente envolverla entre sus brazos. A pesar de la resistencia por parte de la enfurecida mujer, logró abrazarla por completo y robarle un breve beso. - ¿O es que nunca he insinuado mis intenciones de formar una familia contigo o…?_

_\- ¡Si! ya sé todo eso, ¡Igual no te da derecho a que arruines esto como siempre lo haces con todo! ¡Eres tan obtuso y poco romántico! ¡Eres...! _

_\- Seré tu esposo muy pronto. – Sonrió ganándose una mirada amenazante por su atrevimiento. _

_\- Serás hombre muerto si intentas hacerte el chistoso una vez más. _

_\- Ya, tranquila, haré las cosas como es debido, lo prometo. Será mi prioridad cuando regrese. _

_\- Más te vale que sea así, Ash o te juro que... – Podía seguir arremetiendo contra él sino fuera porque su tonto e inesperado actuar la sacó de balance: su índice derecho quedó en el aire y su boca ligeramente abierta cuando vio al muchacho hincarse frente a ella tomando su mano izquierda con delicadeza. _

_\- Así será, pero solo si me dices desde ahora que tu, Misty Waterflower, estás dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida con este tonto… que seguro seguirá arruinando todos los momentos, este tonto que promete compensarte siempre, haciendo lo que esté a mi alcance con tal de verte feliz. – La mujer hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no arrodillarse junto a él, llorando de verdadera alegría al escuchar una declaración que solo Ash podía hacer de esa forma. Mantuvo el rostro tan serio como le fue posible antes de contestar. _

_\- Eres el más tonto de todos... Si creyeras que mi respuesta sería diferente a un Si... – Era exacto lo que necesitaba escuchar para levantarse de golpe, dispuesto a besarla, pero ella detuvo sus intenciones, poniendo su palma como barrera entre sus labios – Pero esto no es una propuesta adecuada, así que..._

_\- Luego dices que yo arruino los momentos – Antes que ella pudiera poner objeción, sujetó su cintura arrebatadamente, el acto tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja, bajando sus defensas y permitiendo al chico la oportunidad de atrapar sus labios. No pasó mucho para que ella se entregara al gesto de amor, mismo que se había vuelto tan cotidiano entre ellos, pero allí, en ese instante volvió a tomar mucha importancia al convertirse en el sello de aquella promesa, lo mismo el consecuente abrazo que los unió por largos segundos donde solo podían sentir plenitud, sentimiento que se materializó por completo en su siguiente frase - Diré que si, Ash. Te lo digo ahora y así será siempre..._

_\- Entonces nada podría hacerme más feliz, Mist, nada en el mundo... _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasó de un profundo sueño a un eufórico estado de alerta en fracciones de segundo; se levantó de la cama de un brinco, tratando de salir con la misma prisa de su alcoba. No había tiempo de ser paciente e intentar girar el picaporte con sus extrañas manos, así que simplemente rompió del todo la cerradura llevándose consigo un buen trozo de madera, pero estaba seguro que Ben lo entendería... Justo en el momento que revelara la información que tanto habían necesitado.

Por fin había recordado... Por fin sabía el nombre de la chica pelirroja.

Corrió escaleras abajo, buscó en la cocina y el estudio gritando el nombre de Ben, de Noah... Hasta entonces fue que la emoción disminuyó lo suficiente para recordar que siendo casi medio día ambos muchachos se encontraban en sus respectivas escuelas, dejándolo con la única tediosa opción de esperar. Regresaría a su habitación, intentaría dormir, con suerte y recordaba algo más, pero no había subido ni dos escalones cuando escuchó el irreconocible ladrido de Furfrou que anunciaba la llegada de alguno de sus entrenadores.

Segundos después Ben fue recibido con avidez por su pokemón... Y por Red; el chico gritó desde las escaleras, acelerando el paso para estar frente al niño sin atinar que hacer más que saludarlo alegremente.

\- ¡Ben, qué bueno es verte ahora!

\- ¡Ya sé! Es genial salir un poco antes de la escuela. - Dijo tranquilo deshaciéndose de su mochila y su suéter escolar. - Creo que hoy si tendremos tiempo de jugar a...

\- ¡No! ¡No hay tiempo para juegos! – Contestó casi gritando, incluso obligó al niño a retroceder y cubrirse los oídos - Tienes que prender esa… cosa... ¡La computadora! ¡Tenemos que buscarla, ya sabes a quien, ¡sin duda hoy si la encontraremos!

\- ¡De acuerdo, Red! Tranquilízate, ya voy, - Haciéndolo a un lado, buscó con toda calma el aparato, ignorando la mar de alegría que su amigo sentía en ese momento - Igual sabes que diario la buscamos, no tienes porque sacrificar un poco de diversión por eso...

\- No, Ben, ¡no lo entiendes! Hoy si sabremos quien es ella porque... ¡Porque al fin sé su nombre! - El niño giró su cabeza muy lentamente, aún intentando procesar esa pequeña pieza de información, pero que era la que daría un giro completo a tan intensa búsqueda.

\- ¿E-es en serio Red? - Un solo asentimiento de su cabeza acompañado con la sonrisa mas grande de todas, hicieron a Ben saltar de emoción - ¡Aaaaahhhh eso es fantástico! ¡Oh! ¿es un nombre bonito? Apuesto que así es, ¡Dímelo! Lo escribiré ahora mismo.

\- Es: Misty. - El tono alegre manifestaba la felicidad que la sola mención de _ella_ le creaba y en ese momento Ben compartió el sentimiento al escucharlo.

\- ¡No solo es bonito sino raro también! Eso reducirá la lista a muy pocas candidatas para que...

\- Se reducirá a casi nada porque aún no te digo su apellido...

\- ¡¿También lo recordaste?! - Su voz aumentó muchos decibeles una vez más, apenas sin despegar los dedos de su teclado, estaba impaciente por escribirlo - ¡Suéltalo ya!

\- Es bastante raro también,

\- ¡Ah eso es genial! Tienes razón hoy mismo estarás hablando con ella. ¡Dilo, anda dímelo!

\- Waterflower, su apellido es Waterflower...

-... _Ha_... Es un nombre bastante... - Había escrito solo la mitad, sin embargo, Ben dejó su dedo en el aire a milímetros de la _"f"_ porque la verdad es que ese nombre resultaba _demasiado_ familiar. - Misty Waterflower. - Repitió en voz alta tratando de recordar no una, sino todas las veces que lo escuchó y así, con la impresión grabada en el rostro volteó hacia Red. Él conservaba su sonrisa, mirando el holograma de alta resolución, esperando por fin ver si algún rostro que portara ese nombre coincidiera con el mismo que soñaba casi cada noche. - ¿Estás seguro que ese es su nombre? - Preguntó reservadamente el pequeño, ya sin rastro de agitación en su voz.

\- ¿Ah? – Hasta ese momento Red desvío la mirada de la _pantalla_ hasta el niño sin entender porque de pronto parecía extremadamente serio - ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¡Anda Ben! ¿Qué estás esperando?

_"A estar equivocado"_ Pensó mientras escribía el resto, haciendo que aparecieran muchas imágenes, pero no eran diferentes chicas, era una misma en diferentes facetas de su vida.

Una chiquilla sonriente con una coleta de lado y vestimenta bastante informal.

Una jovencita en un disfraz de sirena, cabello lacio y suelto acariciando sus hombros.

Una mujer... De mirada severa y penetrante, sin rastro de la chispa que tuvo en su niñez, con sus bellos labios hechos una línea recta sin que mostrara intenciones de hacerse sonrisa nunca...

\- ¡Si! ¡Es ella Ben, es ella! – Los ojos de Red se quedaron fijos en alguna de las tantas imágenes que mostraban a la pelirroja en plena juventud justo como la recordaba - ¡Es Misty!

Pensó que Ben compartiría por lo menos un poco de esa alegría que sobrecogía todo su ser, si no era provocada por la emoción de encontrar alguien querido por lo menos de tener la respuesta a una incógnita que tuvo por meses, pero el infante estaba quieto, sin decir palabra.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ben? - No obtuvo ni un gesto por parte del chiquillo. Red comenzó a preocuparse. - ¿No te da gusto que por fin sepamos quien podría ser mi familia?

\- C-claro Red, es genial, pero... Creo que debo hablarle a Onni-san. Él debe de estar aquí.

Cerró de golpe su computadora portátil, casi como si estuviera enojado con ella. Seguía serio y con esa misma actitud, tomó el teléfono más cercano, esperando solo unos segundos hasta que su llamado fuera atendido.

\- ¿Onni-san?... Si, sé que las llamadas a tu celular son solo para emergencias por eso te hablo... No, nadie está herido... ¡porque es una emergencia, de acuerdo! Tienes que venir cuanto antes... Si... Está bien... Media hora está bien. Adiós. - Red no entendía que estaba ocurriendo o porqué era tan urgente la presencia de Noah y todas esas dudas eran visibles en su perplejo rostro cuando Ben se volvió a él. Esperó a que el niño despejara cada incógnita, pero Ben simplemente las ignoró - Mi hermano ya viene en camino, debemos esperar por él.

\- ¿Que tonterías dices ? ¿No debiéramos...?

\- ¡Esperarlo! - Gritó, pero no con la emoción de la que se vio invadido antes, era como un enojo que apenas podía contener. - Él viene en camino - Dijo en un tono más tranquilo - No tardará, solo... Él debe saberlo, - _"Él sabrá que hacer"_ Completó en su pensamiento. – Los tres juntos… buscaremos a Misty, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo...

Así transcurrieron los minutos mas agonizantes para Red. Él, que había vivido cuanto experimento en su cuerpo aunque no lo recordara, él, que permaneció apagado por años para despertar solo, adolorido y lleno de pánico… Red encontró más insufrible el silencio del niño, sobre todo cuando éste decidió hacer las paces con su computador, abriéndolo de nuevo pero sin activar aquella función que le permitía a otros ver que tanto hacía, al contrario, Ben se acomodó en una silla lejana, con la pantalla un poco baja. Solo él sabía que tanto buscaba que le provocaba algunos suspiros de vez en cuando.

Red no lo soportaba más, tenía que saber la razón. Estuvo a punto de preguntarla cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe para dar paso a un agitado Noah. Sin duda se tomó muy en serio la _emergencia_ de Ben y se notaba alterado, incluso asustado porque Ben nunca había llamado a su celular durante días de escuela.

\- Ya estoy aquí. ¿Están bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó acercándose al comedor mientras examinaba con la mirada a los jóvenes, tratando de encontrar alguna herida o anomalía… lo único raro que saltaba a la vista era la seriedad de su pequeño hermano.

\- Todo está bien, - Dijo Ben pausadamente - es solo que… hay noticias sobre la familia de Red.

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Qué encontraron? – Preguntó intrigado, acercándose cauteloso hacia ellos, porque si fueran buenas noticias Ben no se notaría tan decepcionado.

\- Si, sabemos quien es la novia de Red… aquí está. – Mostró la imagen de Misty una vez más, dejando que su hermano la viera, la reconociera… y pasara por la misma impresión que él experimentó.

\- ¿Es ella acaso…? – Sus ojos pasaron de examinar la imagen con duda para después abrirse por completo en total sorpresa - Es… es… ¿No se trata de…?

\- Misty Waterflower. Si, es ella. – Completó Ben las frases que su hermano no podía expresar. Noah solo se volvió hacia Red.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es la chica que has estado buscando?

\- Si… - Murmuró. No sentía más emoción ni alegría. Sabía que a veces podía ser bastante simple y distraído, pero igual podía darse cuenta que algo malo ocurría – Es que acaso ustedes… ¿La conocen?

\- No tanto así… sabemos de ella. En realidad, podría decirse que toda persona en el mundo sabe sobre Misty Waterflower – Contestó Noah, sentándose y haciendo indicaciones a Red para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Es famosa o algo por el estilo? – Preguntó con ingenuidad, mirando alternadamente los rostros de los hermanos. Ben seguía serio, mientras que Noah expresaba total tristeza. Red no lo sabía, pero Noah tenía cierta habilidad para dar malas noticias, algo que el estudiante odiaba y de todas formas estaba a punto de fungir con esa obligación una vez más.

\- No es tanto que sea famosa… es más bien casi una leyenda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que ella…?

\- Verás, Misty Waterflower es conocida por ser quien destruyó a casi todas las organizaciones criminales existentes en el mundo. – Red estaba de por más impresionado con esa información, pero sobre todo sentía incertidumbre. Se quedó callado, viendo casi en cámara lenta como Noah hacía un gesto a Ben, quien volvió a encender la pantalla, permitiéndole ver imágenes, noticias, incluso videos, todo al mismo tiempo, todo ilustrando lo que Noah explicaba. – Desde los veintidós años, Misty comenzó un viaje alrededor del mundo, nadie sabe la razón pero fue entonces que empezó a derrocar cada organización con la que se topaba en su camino. Primero fue el equipo Plasma y Aqua, después el equipo Magma. Durante años luchó con la más grande y famosa de las organizaciones criminales: el Equipo Rocket, le tomó algo de tiempo terminar con todas sus bases secretas hasta por fin encontrar a su líder Giovanni, al cual entregó a las autoridades, pero incluso después de eso, tomó algunos… años antes de que pudiera acabar con ellos en su totalidad.

Algo que parece verdaderamente extraño con respecto a las historias sobre Misty es que consiguiera todo eso ella sola, pocas veces obtuvo ayuda de Rangers, policías locales o de la liga. Algunos creen que no confiaba en ninguna autoridad, así que trabajaba por su cuenta logrando mejores resultados que los agentes entrenados de la Liga o los Hombres G Pokemón.

\- Eso es… extraordinario – Exclamó Red sin atrever a moverse o pestañear siquiera, parecía de verdad sorprendido, pero sobre todo una duda subsistía aún con tanta explicación; no podría contener por mucho más las ganas de preguntar. - Pero no creo que… sus… logros haya sido lo que más te sorprendió o a Ben.

\- Tienes razón, no fue eso.

\- Es algo más, ¿No es verdad? – Noah asintió, aun sin atreverse a ponerlo al tanto de ese detalle. – Dímelo entonces, necesito saber. – El estudiante suspiró, por mucho que quisiera proteger a Red, era inútil ocultarle la verdad.

\- Bueno, lo que nos sorprendió fue que todo esto… ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

La noticia no había sido del todo una sorpresa, aunque no recordara nada con respecto a esa prisión donde estuvo o de su condición, estaba consiente que no pudo ser algo que ocurriera de la noche a la mañana, pero la pregunta clave seguía siendo una sola.

\- ¿Hace cuantos años pasó todo eso? – Finalmente se atrevió a externarla, sintiendo que toda esperanza de encontrarla se acababa al notar el nerviosismo en Noah.

\- Bastantes. – Contestó aún negándose a dar una respuesta definitiva, desesperando a Red.

\- ¿Cuántos años, Noah? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?!

\- Como dije, Misty hacía las cosas por su cuenta, así que no se veía mucho de ella en público, pero la última vez que se supo algo de su paradero… - arrebató el teclado de manos de su hermano para encontrar la cifra precisa que mataría toda ilusión de Red - Fue hace ochenta y siete años. En ese entonces Misty tendría alrededor de treinta y cuatro años de edad.

\- Oh. – No tenía que ser matemático para saber que cualquier periodo de vida de Misty, por larga que esta hubiese sido ya habría concluido.

No supo que más hacer, solo se mantuvo así, cabizbajo, tratando de entender porqué ocurría eso, por qué había despertado en un lugar tan extraño después de tantos años, viéndose raro, si, pero aún joven. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido con él? Podía sentir la mirada condescendiente de Noah y escuchar el leve sollozo proveniente de Ben. El pequeño niño intentaba no sentirse tan miserable e inútil, sobre todo porque había prometido a su amigo que encontrarían a su familia, jamás imaginó sería algo que no podría cumplir; estaba devastado y decidió levantarse e irse a refugiar a su habitación, parecía que ya no habría nada más que pudieran saber sobre ese asunto que fuera de utilidad o así fue hasta notar alguien un tanto familiar en una de las fotos de la búsqueda relacionada con Misty.

Una nota marcada con un encabezado que decía _"Infancia y Juventud"_ mostraba a la conocida pelirroja sonriendo a la cámara, acompañada de dos chicos, uno alto de piel obscura y ojos rasgados; el otro, un niño de cabello negro, ojos cafés… con características similares a las de Red.

\- Ash Ketchum – leyó en el pie de foto, llamando la atención de los jóvenes que fijaron su vista en la misma foto mientras Ben leía lentamente – _"Misty, comenzó su viaje a los diez años. Ella decidió dejar su casa para convertirse en la mejor maestra de Pokemón de tipo agua viajando por varias regiones junto a sus amigos Brock y Ash." – _Volvió su cabeza hacia Red esperando encontrarlo igual de sorprendido a como se sentía él ante tal hallazgo y solo encontró tristeza en su mirar. – Ese eres tu, ¿no es cierto? ¡Tu eres Ash Ketchum! – Red asintió.

\- También lo recordé… en el sueño… ella me llamó así.

\- ¡Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes! – Gritó al encontrar otra foto en el artículo. La pelirroja abrazando a un joven moreno más alto de unos diecinueve años. Si Red no tuviera su ojo izquierdo amarillo y sus extrañas pinzas se vería exactamente igual a esa vieja foto.

\- _"Años más tarde formalizaría su relación con el famoso entrenador pokemón, Ash Ketchum"_ – Fue ahora Noah quien leía parte del texto – _"Al terminar su relación por razones desconocidas, fue que Misty decidió viajar de nuevo, empezando así su camino a conseguir la paz y la tranquilidad de todos."_

\- Nosotros nunca hubiéramos terminado. – Comentó Red con cierta molestia, sin molestarse a ver más de esas ridiculeces, esa historia que solo contenía mentiras, así que mantuvo la vista fija en el piso y así se hubiera quedado hasta que escuchó algo que pensó no oiría de nuevo.

"_Todos están equivocados sobre mi, no soy ninguna heroína, no me deben nada…" _

Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con un video de la chica. Parecía tan diferente a lo que él recordaba, sin ese ánimo que la caracterizaba o algún gesto travieso como todos los que hacía en sus escasas memorias. Era cierto que los años si transcurrieron, si bien, no se notaban en él, si lo hacían un poco en ella que se veía joven en realidad, pero la seriedad hacía que pareciera más madura. Sus ojos aquamarina eran casi como el hielo con los que incomodaba hasta la reportera que se atrevió a entrevistarla en ese momento.

La observó en silencio, estudiando todo de ella: su rostros impasible, su cabello que había crecido demasiado con los años llegando casi a su cintura, pero sobre todo, notó el enojo y la severidad con la que Misty continuó hablando ante las cámaras.

"_Yo no hice todo esto por el bien de la humanidad o por obtener una paz que por años se deseaba en muchas regiones donde estos maleantes habían sembrado el terror. No, nada de eso me importaba ni me interesa, yo lo hice por razones más egoístas, yo… estoy buscando… algo que ellos me arrebataron hace mucho tiempo y eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Buscar… bueno no es algo que deba explicar, solo quería aclarar que no hay nada por agradecerme. No quiero su gratitud, su admiración ni sus recompensas…Yo solo necesito recuperar lo que era mío..." _

\- Eres tu Red, - Dijo Noah al detener el video, entendiendo también un montón de cosas que parecían no tener sentido durante sus estudios de historia contemporánea en la primaria y ahora resultaban tan obvias haciéndole sentir como un tonto al no verlas antes – Por eso es que Misty inició su viaje después del supuesto _rompimiento_ y por eso no tenía sentido que de querer ser entrenadora de pokemón acuáticos de pronto se enfrentara a tantos criminales… es porque alguno de ellos… te tenía.

\- Y ellos, quien quiera que fueran, me hicieron… esto. – Completó Red mirando las pinzas que ocupaban el lugar de sus manos, las mismas que no habían estado allí toda su vida, sino solo la parte en la que estuvo lejos de su hogar, lejos de ella por casi un siglo.

\- Así que yo tenía razón, ella te estuvo buscando todo ese tiempo. – Dijo Noah feliz, sin esperarse que la respuesta de Red fuera un gesto molesto.

\- Pues mejor que nunca me encontrara.

\- Red, no puedes decirlo en serio.

\- Misty buscaba a Ash, un chico común y corriente, no a _Red_, no a este… fenómeno en el que me convirtieron.

\- Ella buscaba a la persona que más amaba, ¡ese sigues siendo tu! Te llames como te llames, te veas diferente o no. Si ella siguiera con vida y la encontraras, seguro se vería diferente. ¿Por eso ya no sería la Misty que buscabas?

\- Será la mujer que mas amo, siempre, sin importar nada.

\- Ella pensaría lo mismo si te viera ahora, estoy seguro de eso. – Concluyó Noah, confiado de tener toda la razón y aunque Red lo sabía también, eso no ayudaba a que algo de tranquilidad alcanzara su corazón, porque en nada cambiaba su situación. Él estaba allí, viviendo en un lugar, en un tiempo donde encontrar a Misty y averiguar si esa era la verdad de sus sentimientos simplemente era imposible.

Los tres guardaron silencio, permaneciendo así por largo rato. La atmósfera se tornó pesada sin tener ninguna respuesta o solución que pudiera hacerlos sentir mejor. Finalmente Ben, quien nunca se rendía y no iba a empezar a hacerlo en ese momento, se levantó de su asiento con total resolución, acercándose hasta Red. Colocó ambas manos sobre la pinza derecha de él, logrando con ese simple gesto amistoso que su amigo lo mirara.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Red?

\- ¿Acerca de qué?

\- Cómo dijo mi hermano, nadie supo en realidad el paradero de Misty. Muchos creen que hasta ahora podría seguir viva, es poco probable, pero ella aún podría…

\- No Ben, no pienso buscarla, no es una buena idea.

\- Sé que suena imposible y puedes desanimarte por lo que acabas de escuchar, pero…

\- No es nada de eso es solo… - Sentía un ardor quemarle las entrañas, amenazando con llegar hasta sus ojos. Quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba hacerlo, no frente a Ben, pues se notaba tan esperanzado cuando resultaba obvio que todo estaba perdido. Aclaró su garganta, en un intento de retener las lagrimas y continuar hablando. – Ya lo dije, yo no soy la persona que ella conoció… que me viera así… solo le traería dolor. Prefiero que me recuerde como fui entonces, que recuerde aquel Ash… que tanto la amó.

Ben no se atrevió a decir nada y solo pudo sollozar allí junto al chico que deseaba tanto abrazarlo, necesitaba reconfortar a su pequeño amigo y al mismo tiempo también necesitaba aliviarse del cariño de este, pero nada pudo hacer, no podía rodear su pequeño cuerpo ni estrecharlo fuerte contra su pecho, pues sus pinzas representaban un gran estorbo para una tarea como esa.

Finalmente fue Noah quien se acercó a su hermano, cargándolo en brazos dejando que se desahogara.

\- Está bien, - El estudiante colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro de Red, ofreciéndole ese gesto y sus palabras como consuelo. – Si esa es tu decisión, lo entendemos. Estamos para apoyarte porque… tal vez no puedas recuperar a la familia que tuviste alguna vez, pero nosotros somos tu familia ahora y este es tu hogar. ¿No es así, Ben?

Su hermano menor solo pudo asentir, mientras trataba de controlar su llanto y ofrecerle la misma sonrisa que, sabía su hermano mayor expresaba en ese momento, la misma que siempre le daba la confianza de que todo iba a salir bien. Era lo que Red más necesitaba en esos momentos y quería ser él parte de esa pequeño apoyo, pero no fue necesario que sonriera, Red lo entendía a la perfección.

\- Gracias a los dos, - Dijo tímidamente. Ya no sentía ganas de llorar, por lo menos no en ese momento que podía sentir el apoyo de ellos, de _sus hermanos_. – Aunque no hay nada más que decidir, no es que tenga algo que hacer ni tenga un propósito, no mientras tenga… _estas _cosas estorbándome.

\- Juntos podemos pensar en que es lo mejor para ti, pero no tenemos que apresurarnos a tener todas las respuestas hoy. – Bajó a Ben y éste enseguida fue junto a Red un poco más repuesto, mientras el mayor se dirigía a la cocina. – Les prepararé algo de comer.

\- Y después podemos ver juntos una película, ya sabes como familia. – habló Ben, aún entre sollozos, mirando con ternura al chico que había encontrado en el bosque y al que esperaba no perder nunca. – Sería divertido… ¿No lo crees… Ash?

\- Seguro, eso sería genial.

\- ¡Excelente! Vamos Furfrou, busquemos algo interesante para ver.

Red también se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a seguir al pequeño para evitar el desorden que seguro estaba a punto de provocar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el computador seguía activado, aún proyectando decenas de fotografías de Misty.

La observó por largo rato sin poder evitar ya que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. En verdad deseaba haberla encontrado, saber como había sido su vida, como fue todo ese tiempo sin él… si alguna vez logró sonreír de nuevo... Esperaba que si y si aún seguía viviendo, bueno, quería imaginar que se encontraba en algún lugar tranquilo junto a su esposo si es que este aún vivía, rodeada de hijos, de nietos, todos ellos brindándole el amor que él no tuvo la oportunidad de darle.

\- Misty… - Susurró triste al observar de nuevo el video que Noah había reproducido momentos atrás y que continuaba proyectándose sin sonido alguno. Quiso tocarlo, tocarla, que ella escuchara aunque fuera esas últimas palabras, las que pretendían ser su despedida. – Aún pienso que nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿no es tonto pensarlo? Tal vez lo sea, pero siempre fui así de tonto lo sabes y creo que así será, aunque sea… aunque sea en algún lugar más allá de la muerte… yo sé que te volveré a ver. Hasta entonces, espero que hayas tenido una vida llena de felicidad y paz.

A pesar de tener las mejillas empapadas de la tristeza que sus pupilas expresaban, Red sonrió brevemente, observando a Misty uno segundos más. Después, solo se alejó lentamente de allí.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo es capaz de cambiar muchas cosas, como los paisajes de Kanto que poco a poco dejaron de ser bosques, desiertos o playas para expandir ciudades y crear pueblos nuevos, pero a pesar de ello, el bosque Verde se ha mantenido casi intacto del paso del _progreso_ humano sobre la región. Las grandes arboledas rebosantes de pinos y flores sigue siendo el hogar de cientos de especies pokemón. Si, esa extensión de terreno que cubre el oeste de la región permanece casi imperturbable, lo mismo la casa abandonada que funge como el límite entre el bosque y la ciudad, lugar que muchos de los lugareños han tachado de _embrujado_ o _maldito_. Tal vez sea por ese motivo que nadie se atreve a ir hasta allí ni trastornar el orden de esa casa que nadie ha vuelto a pisar jamás… O eso es lo que todos creen.

Una vez al año, en el aniversario de un particular y fatídico día, una mujer visita aquel recinto.

\- Vamos, no te quedes atrás, es casi hora del amanecer.

Una alta y delgada figura se hace paso entre la hierba, llamando al pokemón que se supone debe seguirla, pero que de tanto en tanto se entretiene con las criaturas salvajes o los dulces aromas de las flores silvestres.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – Vuelve a regañar a la criatura de suave pelaje blanco y curiosos ojos negros que apenas si se enfocan unos segundos en su _dueña_, para de nuevo correr lejos de ella, persiguiendo un par de Butterfree. – A veces me desesperas – Dijo resignada siguiendo su camino.

Sus pasos apenas si aplastaban el pasto bajo sus pies, caminaba con ligereza y gracia.

Cualquier persona que la viera podía ver en ella el mismo porte que poseía gente de la realeza, con una belleza que no parecía pertenecer a este mundo… Tal vez no se equivocaban del todo.

Se detuvo en medio del camino que la conducía a su destino y el excéntrico color verdeazulado de sus ojos se fijó en ese pintoresco paisaje. Una casa sencilla un tanto deteriorada, adornada en su jardín con un frondoso árbol de cerezo. Si, al fin estaba allí, como el año anterior y el anterior a ese… seguiría regresando a ese paraje mientras no lograra su único propósito en la vida.

\- Bueno, llegamos. - Suspiró llevando una mano a su pecho para buscar el pendiente de rubí envuelto en plata, único bien material que atesoraba y llevaba consigo a todos lados. Lo apretó con fuerza al sentir, como cada año, que si no se aferraba a sus recuerdos perdería toda clase de poder y fuerza, desvaneciéndose de pronto, convirtiéndose en una corriente más de aire en el mundo… No, no podía permitir eso, no mientras aún tuviera una misión importante por completar. – Aquí estoy otra vez… Hogar, dulce Hogar. Ven…

Llamó al pokemón que al fin se acercó a ella, agitando sus esponjadas colas en señal de alegría para seguir a la bella chica de largo y rojizo cabello hasta el lugar donde todo comenzó…

* * *

_Bueno, primero que nada... donde queda este capitulo es muy parecido a mi final original, que pretendía no ser taaan triste (porque el original era triste y ya) pero después pensé... Es mi fic y yo puedo hacerlo alegre n_n' y nadie lo va a impedir, de verdad soy fan de los finales felices por muy trillados que estos sean, en fin, también pensé mucho en la otra parte de la historia que no se ha visto hasta ahora, la parte de Misty que creo yo, es muy interesante también y es lo que contaré a continuación Bueno, a los fans de la película que originó todo esto verán que este capitulo sería el final de esa película, pero aun habrá elementos que no he explotado en capitulos siguientes y definitivamente a partir de aquí ya son puros inventos raros míos y la poca o mucha influencia de la ciencia ficción que he visto en mi vida... espero sea de su agrado. _

_Canción que inspiró este capítulo: **Providence** de Foals. _

_**Ronald Anderson.** Si, me halagas O/O y mil gracias por el apoyo, este fic hubiera muerto aquí sino fuera porque sigues escuchando mis ideas una y otra vez y me alientas a explotarlas. _

_**Ladykya0.** Gracias por leer y porque seas feliz con leer más del rumbo de esta historia y espero que no mueras más con mis escenas cursis (que la de este capitulo me dio mucha pena de lo cursi que quedó) _

_**Netokastillo**.Hola de vuelta! Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. _

**_Mistyket. _**_Si, a veces no sé de donde saco personajes como ben, sobre todo él que no lo planee tanto como otros originales míos y bueno, creo que quedaron bien él y su hermano aqui como apoyos de Ash. Ya te di spoilers de lo que ocurrió con Misty (ups) espero que igual te haya sorprendido un poco. _

_**MayHimemiya.** Gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me dices, en verdad me hace feliz y también me alegra que leas más de mis historias n_n es genial recibir reviews tuyos. _

_**Bluelight.** Jaja bueno si hubo muchas pistas sobre la película que me fue asignada :) _


	5. You Can't Save Him

_Pues si tenía mucho que no actualizaba este fic, y creanme que desde mi cumpleaños quería actualizarlo pero se fue retrasando y cuando al fin pude ponerme a escribir, fue de lo más difícil, porque si tenía clara la historia a grandes razgos, pero no los detalles y allí fue donde todo comenzó a complicarse. En fin, espero que les guste el resultado y lo disfruten. Elphie, ya sabes que tu eres la responsable de que este fic exista, así que esto va especialmente para ti n_n_

**_Nota extra. _**_P__ara que no se confundan, las escenas en pasado están escritas con cursiva y el presente en normal, cualquier otra duda, me avisan._****

**Capítulo V. You Can't Save Him **

La ligera brisa de las primeras horas del día rozaban con suavidad sus mejillas y el rocío que empapaba todo a su alrededor le daba una sensación de frescura que muy pocas veces llegaba a disfrutar, pero a pesar de que el alba presagiaba un día perfecto y lleno de vida, para ella, esa fecha siempre significaba tristeza y luto.

\- Otro año más… – Susurró al extender su delicada mano hacia uno de los botones de las flores en el árbol que al agitarse desprendió cientos de pétalos rosados flotando alrededor de la bella mujer que se atrevió a perturbar su paz. – Otro año en el que no he podido cumplir con mi misión. – Se lamentó a si misma haciendo trizas la pequeña florecita atrapada en su palma empuñada con furia, mismo sentimiento que relumbraba en sus ojos verde mar y hasta se podría percibir en la ondulación de su larga cabellera naranja que más bien parecían centellas de fuego vivo.

_\- Tal vez debieras tomarlo como una señal…_

Una voz pareció contestarle una pregunta que ella no hizo y si antes estaba tensa, en ese momento se acrecentó su incomodidad, tanto, que estuvo a punto de desenfundar la afilada arma que cargaba en la espalda.

– Tal vez sea momento de rendirse y que dejes de una vez por todas esa búsqueda que no te ha llevado a nada, solo a quedarte totalmente sola. – Terminó su discurso aquella persona al acercarse cautelosamente hasta quedar a algunos metros detrás de la chica que, al reconocer la voz sonrió ligeramente y alejó su mano del mango de su sable. Aquel que le hablaba no representaba una amenaza, al menos no una que pudiera alejar usando la fuerza.

\- Dices que estoy sola, sin embargo aquí estás tu, molestándome. Igual a como lo haces cada año. – Dijo con suavidad sin volverse a mirarlo. Al contrario, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del dulce aroma que se desprendía de las flores a su alrededor, esperando que aquel intruso se fuera, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no sucedería.

\- No intento perturbarte, solo intento…

\- _"Ayudarte"_ – Completó irritada. Vaya que conocía ese discurso de memoria y no era uno que le agradara en realidad. – Si, dices lo mismo cada aniversario. Me pregunto si algún día desistirás de _esa_ idea tan absurda.

\- No lo haré, mi padre no lo hubiera hecho. Quiero cumplir su deseo… y el de mi abuelo también.

\- Ambos murieron hace muchos años y ellos jamás lograron convencerme de nada. Dudo mucho que tu lo hagas, Taiki.

\- No importa que sigas pensando así, ¡por lo menos debo intentarlo! – Gritó el hombre acercándose con sigilo a sabiendas que ella era peligrosa, pero esperaba que el lazo entre ambos fuese suficiente para no recibir ningún ataque de su parte. – Debes entender que tu tiempo en esta tierra ha terminado, que debieras dejar ir lo que te retiene, debes avanzar al siguiente plano astral. – No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de la misteriosa y etérea chica, pero si de aquel pokemón que era su acompañante, el cual se había mantenido alejado y tranquilo… hasta ese momento. Al percibir aquellas palabras como una amenaza, saltó para defender a su ama, gruñendo, agitando sus esponjadas colas al viento… Pero se tranquilizó cuando escuchó la aterciopelada voz de la pelirroja.

\- Tengo más de cien años, tiempo que he dedicado a hacer lo que creí correcto, aún sin el apoyo de nadie, ni siquiera de tu abuelo. Ten por seguro que no comenzaré a tomar consejos de la descendencia de aquellos que solo me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesité.

\- ¡Lo que haces es antinatural!

\- Ahórrate el discurso, Taiki. Tomé la oportunidad de extender mi vida y pretendo seguir haciendo exactamente eso.

\- Tu lo dijiste, tienes más de cien años aquí ¿cuántos más piensas vagar por el mundo?

\- Los que sean necesarios hasta encontrar a…

\- ¿Cuál es el punto si lo haces? No pudiste salvarlo entonces, ¿qué te hace creer que podrás hacerlo ahora? – Si había tranquilidad en la bella mujer, se acabó al momento de escuchar hasta la última palabra de Taiki. Enseguida se giró para tenerlo de frente.

\- No te atrevas a decir eso, **nunca**.

Después de su sentencia, una intensa aura roja se formó a su alrededor comenzando a arrasar con las pequeñas ramas creciendo cerca de ella y el fresco césped pronto se vio carbonizado al paso del halo carmesí que se acrecentaba más allá de sus pies, más allá de si misma, conforme su ira aumentaba y sus recuerdos se avivaban como las llamas que nacían de su ser, alimentadas día a día por su odio por la humanidad, de su sed de venganza…. De las fervientes ganas de encontrar al amor de su vida…

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Entró con cuidado a la gran oficina en el último piso del edificio principal en la Meseta Añil, allí donde residían todos los miembros de la Liga Pokemón y demás organizaciones afiliadas. _

_Se movía con rapidez, si, pero al mismo tiempo con cautela, tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible para no dejar pruebas de su visita a ese recinto. _

_Parecía una intrusa y lo era. Comenzó a revisar papeles, documentos, incluso ingresó a los archivos de la computadora personal del Maestro Dragón, pero no importaba mucho eso ya. Lance estaba muerto, no iba a volver y a pesar de ser una verdadera tragedia, había un asunto más importante que debía resolver y esa era la única razón de estar cometiendo un delito… o varios, pues muchos considerarían esa intromisión como una traición a la Liga, eso sin contar que estaba revisando los archivos más privados de los hombres G pokemón. _

_Sus faltas a la ley era algo en lo que prefería no pensar. Una vez que tuviera la información que necesitaba se iría de allí y no volvería más. _

_Comenzó a desesperarse con el transcurso de los minutos, topándose solo con documentos que no eran más que meros trámites burocráticos. Era obvio que no habría un archivo a la vista marcado como "Súper Secreto" o algo parecido, pero no podía creer que no encontrara nada en lo absoluto. ¿A quién esperaban derrocar? ¿Dónde iban? ¿Qué ruta habían seguido? Eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que giraban en torno a la desaparición de su prometido que parecían querer permanecer en el misterio. _

_"¡Debiera haber algo, maldita sea!" Pensó frustrada golpeando el teclado importándole muy poco si alguien la descubría. Tal vez era mejor si lo hacían. Debía darse por vencida, regresar a casa... aceptar que en verdad Ash había tenido el mismo destino que Lance._

_Se dejó caer en la silla, dispuesta a romper en llanto, pero apenas recargó un poco su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, notó una delgada línea blanca bajo el escritorio de madera obscura. Sin pensarlo mucho, se inclinó para poder inspeccionar ese objeto raro y apenas colocó la mano en el revés del escritorio se topó con una textura diferente, algo así como la sensación de estar tocando papel. _

_Lo fue desprendiendo con cuidado hasta tener entre sus manos un gran sobre amarillo, mismo que observó en todos los ángulos con suma atención antes de finalmente atreverse a ver su contenido. _

_No había mucho en su interior, solo unas cuantas fotografías que mostraban un angosto río en medio de lo que parecía ser una cordillera. Podía pensar en más de un región que pudiera tener un lugar así, excepto porque en el sobre había también una hoja con unas cuantas letras y números escritos en ella. _

_**Lat. **__**48**__**"26'24" **__**N**__**. **_

_**Long. 122-4512" E.**_

_Eran coordenadas. _

_Nada le aseguraba que ese fuera el lugar de la última misión del Maestro Dragón y su equipo, pero no encontraba otro motivo para que ese sobre estuviera oculto de esa forma. No importaba si había muy poca probabilidad de encontrar a Ash allí, pero mientras existiera una ínfima oportunidad de recuperarlo, se arriesgaría…_

_Misty no lo sabía en ese momento, pero esa decisión marcaría el rumbo que tomaría el resto de su vida. _

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_El este de Unova. _

_No le sorprendió mucho que las pistas la hubieran conducido allí, ni que las coordenadas guiaran hasta una montaña cerca del pueblo Undella, sitio donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de Lance. _

_Aunque ese lugar en medio del bosque seguía siendo una vaga pista, un fuerte presentimiento la arrastraba sin remedio, igual que una insignificante polilla es atraída por la luz incandescente de una trampa mortal o por lo menos así lo sentía, porque, si el líder de los hombre G Pokemón fue hallado sin vida allí, estaba convencida que a ella le podrían ocurrir dos cosas: una, encontrar a Ash o por lo menos una pieza más en el rompecabezas de su paradero; o dos, morir de la forma en que lo hizo Lance. _

_Si era verdaderamente franca consigo misma, no tenía problema con ninguna de las dos. _

_\- De todas formas, no quiero una vida sin ti... – Susurró al llevar sus dedos hasta acariciar la reliquia que llevaba alrededor del cuello, siendo aquella la única prueba de su ferviente amor con el entrenador, puesto que Ash no regresó para darle un anillo de compromiso como prometió que lo haría, pero ella estaba dispuesta a remediar esa situación. Sin importar el costo, él volvería a su lado y juntos tendrían la felicidad que merecían. Por tal motivo, daba cada paso con completa convicción, así había sido desde que tomó el sendero a las afueras de Undella donde se detuvo únicamente a comprar algunas provisiones y ropa nueva con el escaso dinero que pudo retirar de su cuenta de ahorros antes de salir de Kanto. _

_Parecía una fugitiva y en cierta forma lo era, pues desde su visita a la Meseta Añil había visto los anuncios en televisión donde sus hermanas pedían información sobre ella. No había tenido comunicación con nadie desde el día en que le dieran la fatídica noticia porque no dio marcha atrás sin importarle que solo llevara consigo su cartera, la ropa que tenía puesta y casi sin querer, la pokebola de Gyarados. A veces si pensaba en sus hermanas, en Brock… en Delia. No tenía ni idea como sobrellevaban toda la situación, pero lo que si le quedaba claro era que seguro estaban preparando un funeral o por lo menos una ceremonia para despedirse de Ash, algo que ella no podría soportar, simplemente porque no lo creía necesario. _

_Pronto les demostraría que estaban equivocados, pronto, ella restablecería la felicidad en todos ellos. _

_Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos al escuchar el fluir del agua no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Corrió en dirección al oeste haciéndose paso entre la vegetación y bajando entre las rocas, hasta que al fin estuvo a la orilla de un riachuelo. Con prisa, sacó las fotografías que había encontrado en los cuarteles de la liga y las puso frente a ella para quitarlas después. Entonces se dio cuenta que el paisaje era idéntico a la imagen impresa entre sus manos. _

_Había llegado, lo había encontrado aunque no estaba segura de exactamente qué, hasta que lo explorara._

_Caminó río abajo con una brújula en la mano y las fotos en la otra, pensando que tal vez si reconocía el lugar, no importaría su nula experiencia en cartografía y de todas formas descubriría el sitio exacto de las coordenadas. _

_El paraje era apacible, no parecía la clase de lugar donde se alojara una organización criminal, así que su expedición parecía más bien un tranquilo paseo, incluso de ratos se daba el lujo de pisar deliberadamente la orilla del río que solo rodeaba sus botines grises para seguir su cause natural. Ese era sin duda su elemento, pues sentía un poco de alivio con ese sencillo juego o por lo menos así fue hasta que notó otro inusual desvío del agua que no era provocado por sus pies al chapotear. _

_En una parte del río, en lugar de que este siguiera hacia adelante, el agua simplemente... 'desaparecía'. Corrió hasta el lugar exacto de aquel fenómeno y se arrodilló. La corriente apenas si acariciaba su piel porque como lo supuso, había una fisura en el suelo por la cual se filtraba el líquido. Misty inspeccionó con mayor atención aquella grieta, tratando de mirar a través de la 'abertura'. Podría sonar un poco loca, pero presentía que allí se encontraba una caverna, probablemente de gran tamaño, inferencia que hizo con base en la porción del río que era tragado por la grieta que no era muy ancha, sino más bien alargada._

_Con algo de emoción por su recién descubrimiento, sacó las fotos restantes, tratado de 'ensamblarla' con el paisaje, algo que no le tomó mucho tiempo hacer, pues encajaban perfectamente. Después de un minuto contemplándolas, las guardó en su chaqueta verde militar dos talles mas grande que el suyo y volvió a inclinarse para inspeccionar una vez más la misteriosa grieta. Resultaba obvio que desde allí no iba poder ingresar a lo que creía, se trataba de una bóveda subterránea, pero sin duda debía haber alguna forma, solo tenía que pensarlo un poco para dar con la respuesta... _

_\- Mira lo que encontramos, - Una voz femenina, pero ruda se escuchó detrás de Misty. Después, vino ese pequeño sonido parecido a un 'click', ese que indicaba que un arma cargada estaba siendo apuntada directo hacia ella. – Una pequeña intrusa. _

_No se movió ni un centímetro y no pensó en voltear. Cualquier movimiento brusco que hiciera podrían tomarlo como una agresión y seguro moriría allí, de la forma más absurda, así que se quedó quieta, esperando a que, aquellas personas – quien quiera que fueran – decidieran hablarle en lugar de dispararle. _

_\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Dijo una segunda persona. Le pareció una voz más cándida y supuso que se trataba de alguien bastante joven – Definitivamente no eres una oficial Jenny, pero aún así podrías ser una detective o Ranger quizás..._

_\- No soy nada de eso – Misty se atrevió a hablar al fin, comenzado a levantarse lentamente para después girarse de la misma cautelosa manera. La verdad era que comenzaba a tener curiosidad por saber con quienes estaba tratando. _

_\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, en nuestros dominios? _

_\- Yo... – Sus pensamientos se nublaron y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando por fin estuvo de frente a sus interlocutoras, pues enseguida entendió que se enfrentaba a un verdadero problema. _

_Aquel par de chicas no eran para nada conocidas, pero suponía que podrían ser peligrosas con tan solo reconocer su vestimenta: camisetas ajustadas de rayas blancas y azules, faldas cortas de tono gris y un pañuelo con un característico logo al frente. Era lógico que aquellas mujeres eran integrantes del equipo Aqua. _

_Había muchas emociones por procesar en ese momento, desde el miedo de tener a dos crimínales que claramente la veían como una amenaza y no dudarían en eliminarla; hasta el repetitivo eco de las escasas palabras que ellas le habían dirigido. _

_'Sus dominios'_

_¿Ese lugar era territorio del equipo Aqua? ¿En Unova? Parecía bastante inusual que se encontraran en una región tan alejada a la de sus orígenes, sobre todo en ese __**exacto**__ sitio. Al mismo lugar donde la guiaron esas fotos, esas pistas que bien podían haber sido entregadas por el mismísimo Lance... _

_\- Te hicimos una pregunta, niña._

_\- Creo que... – Misty contestó al fin atragantándose un poco con su propia saliva, mientras intentaba sonar firme. – No debieras llamarme así. Podría apostar que soy mucho mayor que tu. – Sus atrevidas palabras se ganaron la risa de una chica de largos cabellos celestes, mientras que la otra jovencita de enormes ojos verdes y cabello rubio no pareció divertirse con el comentario. _

_\- ¿Intentas pasarte de lista? _

_\- No, yo solo me di cuenta de... _

_\- Que no has contestado la pregunta. ¿Qué buscas aquí? _

_Si fuera verdaderamente honesta podría contestar eso con facilidad, pero era muy probable que se deshicieran de ella antes de siquiera preguntar si su organización había matado a Lance y secuestrado a su novio... Entonces, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Los segundos transcurrían y la paciencia de sus agresoras se agotaba, eso fue obvio cuando la rubia colocó la extraña arma de fuego justo en su pecho._

_\- ¡Contesta! _

_\- Yo... Escuché rumores de que aquí podía encontrar al equipo Aqua y solo los seguí esperando que fueran verdad._

_\- ¿Y qué quieres de nosotros? – La rubia parecía más curiosa por la respuesta, ya que no encontró ni un rastro de miedo en aquella intrusa por toparse con personas potencialmente peligrosas. _

_\- Pues... Lo único que podría querer alguien que viajó tanto hasta un lugar como este. Quiero... ser parte de su equipo. _

_La declaración tomó por sorpresa a las dos chicas sin saber que aquella decisión era igual de impactante para la propia Misty, pues no encontró otra manera de salir librada de esa situación, además de que en verdad quería llegar al fondo de todo, literalmente. Quería inspeccionar esa cueva y saber si esa organización criminal era la que Ash había ido a derrocar en primer lugar. _

_\- ¿Por qué quieres unirte a nosotros? – Preguntó de nuevo la de cabello azul. Siendo la mayor y muy probable la de más alto rango, sin duda sería la que tomaría la decisión de aceptar o no la petición de la pelirroja. _

_\- ¿No buscan acaso demostrar que los pokemón acuáticos son los mejores? – Fue lo único que supo contestar, aunque no estaba segura a que se dedicaba ese grupo delictivo. Si acaso tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que Ash le contó en sus tantas anécdotas. Ambas contestaron con una ligera risa. _

_\- Eso es solo una parte de nuestra… visión. _

_\- Eso es suficiente para mi. – Dijo Misty con firmeza. No tenía intenciones de retroceder ni mucho menos retirar su oferta, algo que sin duda desconcertó a las reclutas. ¿Debían en verdad considerar aceptarla? _

_\- Supongo que es posible... – Continuó la peliazulada, pero más que darle una respuesta, estaba expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta. Debía admitir que la pelirroja frente a ella tenía agallas y podría llegar a ser bastante útil. – la verdad es que no tienes mala pinta y mientras no encontremos un micrófono, un radar o algo por el estilo entre tus cosas... _

_\- No tengo nada de eso, – arrojó la mochila segura de que no en encontrarían ni un teléfono celular, ni siquiera su identificación, pues la había destruido una vez que decidió ir hasta Unova. – Lo que digo es verdad, quiero unirme a ustedes. _

_\- Y... ¿por lo menos tienes pokemón acuáticos? _

_\- Si. Solo uno en realidad._

_\- Pues muéstralo. – Ordenó la mayor mientras la pequeña rubia seguía revisando su mochila. _

_Misty tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y al recibir aquella orden no dudó en extraer de la bolsa derecha de su chaqueta la pokebola de Gyarados y arrojarla frente a ella._

_\- ¡Colmillo de hielo! – La orden salió antes de que terminara de materializarse el pokemón, tomando por sorpresa a las maleantes que, no pudieron usar ni sus armas o sus propias pokebolas cuando las fauces de la serpiente marina ya estaban sobre ellas. Ambas cerraron los ojos esperando el dolor que se desprendería de ser congeladas y tragadas por aquella bestia, pero nada pasó. Al cabo de unos segundos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con la fiereza en carne propia, pero no en la afiliada dentadura sobre ellas, sino en la mirada turbia de los ojos de quien era su entrenadora. Misty demostraba tanta determinación en todo su ser, hasta en la pose firme que deshizo para llamar a Gyarados de vuelta, quitando así toda amenaza de aquellas chicas que, en ese momento eran solo un par de adolescentes asustadas. _

_\- ¿Entonces? ¿Creen que pueda unirme a ustedes? – Dijo en voz calmada, tratando de obtener de las chicas alguna respuesta pues aún parecían bastante impresionadas como para siquiera moverse. _

_\- ¿Después de casi matarnos? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó la rubia antes de avanzar hacia Misty con la intención de agredirla por lo que acababa de pasar, pero antes de que sus puñetazos e infantiles patadas la alcanzaran fue detenida por su compañera. _

_\- Si quisiera deshacerme de ustedes, simplemente lo hubiera hecho. Yo solo estaba demostrando que en verdad puedo ser… útil para su organización . _

_\- Y yo pienso igual. – Contestó la peliazulada con una sonrisa. – Claro que eso debe determinarlo nuestros jefes, pero yo pienso que te unirás a nosotros sin problema. Ven con nosotras, te presentaremos con ellos. – Diciendo eso, se giró comenzando a caminar y segundos más tarde, lo hizo su compañera quien no se sentía del todo segura de esa decisión._

_Misty quería seguir ese mismo camino, quería ver a donde la llevarían, pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo a observar las montañas, pensando si Ash hizo lo mismo antes de su misión, si apreció ese mismo paisaje… si se encontraría cerca de donde ella estaba ahora. _

_La luz rosácea de un ligero atardecer que auguraba una fría noche atrapó su vista por un instante. De pronto tuvo el presentimiento de estar por última vez ante la presencia del sol y no solo por esa tarde sino por mucho tiempo más. _

_\- ¡Ey tu! ¡Apresúrate o te dejaremos aquí!_

_\- Si… - Y con un ultimo vistazo al ocaso, dio la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir a esas chicas, a ser parte del equipo Aqua o hacer cualquier otra locura que fuese necesaria con tal de recuperar al amor de su vida, porque por Ash, iría hasta el mismo infierno. _

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_El agua había sido siempre su elemento, su aliado. Por eso, al unirse a esa organización criminal conocida como el equipo Aqua, pensó que no tendría ningún problema en adaptarse a su ambiente e incluso destacar en él. _

_Pensó mal. _

_Nadaba bajo el agua, avanzando tanto como le era posible, pensando en las veces que hacía ese ejercicio por diversión en la alberca de su hogar o en las vacaciones en la playa junto a Ash, pero nunca pensó que un riguroso entrenamiento como aquel pusiera al límite su resistencia física y mental. Sabía que aún le quedaban quince metros más por recorrer bajo el agua, así que luchó tanto como le fue posible para completarlos o por lo menos esa era su intención, pero no la de sus pulmones que pronto se quedaron sin oxigeno y casi instintivamente pataleó hasta alcanzar la superficie, dando grandes bocanadas para recuperar todo el aire que su cuerpo necesitaba. _

_\- ¿Qué se supone que hace recluta? – Aún en su desorientación pudo reconocer la voz de su entrenador, enfocando como pudo la vista en aquellas botas militares grandes y sucias que se acercaban al borde de la alberca para hacer más imponente el reclamo – No completó el ejercicio, ni siquiera estuvo cerca. _

_\- Lo sé, es solo que… _

_\- No quiero excusas, solo resultados. Vuelva a intentarlo y por favor, trate no decepcionarme esta vez. _

_\- Si señor. _

_Entrenamientos y trabajos domésticos. Eso era lo único que había encontrado allí en la misteriosa caverna donde estaba encallado un enorme submarino del equipo Aqua y que fungía como guarida permanente del mismo._

_Aquel pozo subterráneo que se había convertido en su hogar era una maravilla natural que pocas veces había tenido el placer de apreciar ya que ser una 'novata' no le daba muchos derechos. Tenía horarios muy estrictos que regían toda su existencia y las pocas horas a la semana que tenía de 'esparcimiento' lo dedicaba a ver las noticias para saber algo más sobre el caso de Lance, aunque los medios no habían dicho mucho al respecto y conforme transcurrían las semanas, dejaba de ser de interés para el público. Por lo menos supo que cuatro integrantes del escuadrón del Maestro Dragón fueron encontrados sin vida en los alrededores del bosque al oeste de Undella al igual que Lance, pero ninguno de ellos era Ash. _

_Tal vez por eso todavía tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo en esa misma base, sobre todo porque en ese submarino había áreas a las que todavía no podía acceder, sitios que perfectamente podrían ser utilizados como celdas para prisioneros de la organización o por lo menos eso supuso cuando un día vio desfilar a dos personas, escoltadas por unos cuantos reclutas. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que aquellas personas no eran amigos de la organización. _

_\- El sector nueve, en el último nivel. Allí es donde hay celdas, aunque no hay muchos prisioneros ahora, tenemos órdenes de eliminar a cualquier amenaza, solo en casos especiales se captura a alguien... pero eso no es algo que debiera estar preguntando una novata como tu._

_Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de uno de sus compañeros de mayor rango sin que tuviera oportunidad de preguntar algo más. _

_Era bastante desesperante que en cuatro meses solo hubiera conseguido esa información y nada más. _

_Así, no tenía otra opción más que seguir con el entrenamiento, con las tardes interminables limpiando los pasillos de ese submarino que prometía brindarle algo más y que, entre sus más profundos secretos podría ocultar a Ash... _

_\- Eres de las nuevas reclutas, ¿verdad? _

_La persona que hacía esa pregunta sin duda se estaba burlando o era tonta, pues si estaba limpiando los pisos claramente no era por diversión. Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a lanzar un comentario de lo más sarcástico a quien le estuviera hablando, pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una persona de alto rango, __**muy**__ alto rango. _

_\- Si no me equivoco eres la chica que vino hasta acá por cuenta propia. - Para ser alguien con un cargo tan importante y temida entre los mismos integrantes del equipo, esa alta y delgada mujer ofrecía la más cálida de las sonrisas. _

_\- Eeee... s-si soy yo, señora. – Contestó Misty con torpeza al cabo de un rato. No quería importunar a una de las personas más violentas de toda la organización. _

_\- Oh por favor, llámame Megan. – Su voz era como una melodía y sus ojos de un brillante violeta eran bastante apacibles. Resultaba difícil creer que aquella mujer fuese la misma de las historias más temibles que se escuchaban en el cuartel. – Tu nombre es Misty, no es verdad? _

_\- Si. – De nuevo su nerviosismo se hizo presente al solo confirmarle su identidad, porque ella estaba llevando a cabo una farsa, una que podría pasar desapercibida para cualquiera, excepto tal vez para Megan. _

_\- Te he estado observando, mucho. Casi desde que llegaste realmente. – Ante esa información, Misty no sabía que contestar, sólo atinó a sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer que al cabo de unos segundos soltó otra melodiosa risa mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos entre sus largos cabellos negros. - Debo decir que te encuentro bastante interesante. _

_\- ¿Yo? Si soy solo una simple novata. _

_\- Al contrario, no podía pasar desapercibida la forma en que te afiliaste a nosotros. No muchos caminan directo a las fauces del lobo. ¿No estás de acuerdo? – Su tono de voz era de misterio algo que hizo estremecer a Misty aunque lo supo disimular muy bien. Solo continuaba seria, siguiendo la conversación casi sin parpadear – Lo cual me hace pensar... que realmente estás entregada a nuestra causa, además, en tus entrenamientos pones un empeño... diferente. Me da la sensación de que en verdad estás dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier reto con tal de obtener lo que quieres. ¿O me equivoco? _

_\- Tiene una visión muy acertada de mi, Megan - Misty sonrió. _

_\- ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo? _

_\- Ser importante para esta organización, por supuesto. - La pelirroja no estaba mintiendo, ese era su verdadero deseo porque de hacerlo realidad, tendría acceso a cualquier área, a cualquier archivo… porque solo así podría saber si uno de los pocos prisioneros en la base era Ash. Pero Megan ignoraba todo eso y solo percibió la determinación de aquella muchacha que a pesar de su anatomía delgada casi endeble, poseía una gran fortaleza, una que ella podía moldear y aprovechar. _

_\- Yo creo que puedes lograr tu objetivo y los míos, por supuesto. - Misty se quedó observando con mucha atención a la mujer que de pronto se había tornado reservada. – Hay un... proyecto muy importante que debemos ejecutar para la expansión de la organización. _

_\- ¿Expansión? No había escuchado nada de eso. _

_\- Es porque solo muy pocas personas se encargarán de ésta misión y quiero que tu formes parte de este selecto grupo. _

_\- ¿Yo? Pero soy solo una novata – Una no muy buena, debía admitir. El entrenamiento resultó más difícil de lo que había anticipado, por eso no podía imaginar porqué una de los tres tenientes del equipo la quisiera a ella, algo que Megan se apresuró a explicar. _

_\- Hay muchas cosas que se pueden aprender y estoy segura de que lo harás porque como dije, ya tienes lo principal: determinación. Podría ocupar a muchos de los bien entrenados soldados a mi cargo, pero a ellos no les podría implementar eso que tu ya posees. _

_\- "La determinación es el despertador de la voluntad" ¿No es así como lo ves? – Ambas sonrieron. _

_\- Así que, ¿estarías dispuesta a entrenar bajo mis ordenes y convertirte en parte de algo realmente importante? _

_\- Por supuesto. – Contestó sin vacilar. _

_\- Bien, a partir de mañana te reportarás conmigo y te prometo que en muy poco tiempo serás de los mejores elementos que ha visto el equipo Aqua. _

_\- Eso espero. _

_Así comenzó una nueva etapa para Misty y poco le importaba cuales fuesen esos "importantes planes" en los que tuviera que participar, si con eso lograba ganarse la confianza de los altos mandos, si así podría convertirse ella misma en alguien importante... Alguien que pudiera conocer cada secreto de la organización y entrar a voluntad hasta el más escondido rincón de la base. _

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Ser novata había sido fácil a comparación de entrenar con Megan, pues con ella no bastaba un simple acondicionamiento físico, debía ser excelente en otros campos que iban desde el conocimiento en diversas artes marciales, manejo de armas y vehículos, pero sobre todo ser una gran entrenadora pokemón. Eso último ya lo era, incluso antes de huir de casa había estado muy cerca de alcanzar su sueño de ser Maestra de pokemón acuáticos, el problema eran las demás áreas que le tomaron más de un año perfeccionar. _

_Si desde siempre había sido una persona ruda, al cabo de ese tiempo se volvió firme e imbatible, aún cuando se rehusara a usar armas de fuego de todas formas era letal con el solo uso de sus puños o con la ayuda de armas blancas, las cuales sabía manejar muy bien, aunque muchos no lo supieran, la verdad es que nunca las había utilizado fuera de las horas de entrenamiento. Megan insistía en la importancia de 'sus planes', por eso no se atrevía a desperdiciar las capacidades de ninguno de sus subordinados en simples atracos o misiones sin importancia hasta la llegada de 'ese día'. _

_\- ¿Cuándo será precisamente? – Preguntó Misty de forma casual un día cualquiera en el que su paciencia se agotaba. _

_\- Pronto. – Contestó la mujer con el cabello de ébano, sin molestarse siquiera a mirarla. _

_\- Eso dices siempre y aún así ha pasado más de un año sin que se realice nada o siquiera sepa de que se trata. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Pudrirme en esta maldita base? _

_\- No, lo que espero que hagas es cumplir con tus obligaciones. Debes seguir entrenando, hacerte verdaderamente fuerte, así..._

_\- Lo he hecho, lo soy y te consta, pero no importa cuanto he mejorado ¡mientras siga recluida aquí! Si no puedo ni siquiera ver la luz del sol, creo que merezco conocer la razón – Aquello sonaba mas a una demanda, una que no obtuvo una respuesta instantánea. Megan continuó llenando los reportes que tenía entre manos cuando fue interrumpida por la pelirroja, quien se estaba volviendo aun más impaciente por cada segundo transcurrido sin que Megan se dignara a responderle o verla a los ojos siquiera. Misty estaba a punto de estallar cuando la teniente soltó los papeles en una mesa cercana y se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con seriedad. _

_\- Tienes razón. Creo que es hora de darte más información al respecto. _

_\- ¿D-de... De verdad? ¿Al fin vas a decirme de que se trata? – Megan asintió pasando sus manos a su espalda en aquella pose que sin duda delataba su entrenamiento militar. _

_\- Sabes que el equipo Aqua se formó en Hoenn, pero después de que fracasaran los planes de Archie y éste desapareciera nos encontramos un poco a la deriva. Por eso es que los más fuertes de aquel entonces tomamos el control y decidimos ampliar nuestra organización, es así que llegamos aquí, donde hemos crecido en muchos sentidos. Tenemos mas reclutas, se han desarrollado diversas armas y nuestro arsenal de pokemón también es extenso. Solo vemos un pequeño inconveniente, uno que se interpone en nuestro camino y últimamente se ha vuelto un completo estorbo. Supongo que puedes adivinar de quien hablo. _

_\- El Equipo Plasma. _

_\- Ellos estaban aquí desde antes, por supuesto no están muy contentos con nuestra... invasión. Así que lo mejor sería acabar del todo con esa rivalidad antes de que realmente se vuelva más grande, ¿no crees? _

_\- ¿Quieren… eliminar el equipo Plasma? - La pregunta era hasta de cierta forma inocente, pues Misty no se imaginaba las dimensiones de los planes de Megan hasta que ella sonrió de una forma verdaderamente siniestra. _

_\- Más que eliminarlos, estamos pensando en un exterminio total._

_Como esperó Megan, ante aquella declaración, la delgada pelirroja quedó completamente muda, tratando de ordenar la información en su cabeza. Al cabo de un par de minutos por fin se atrevió a hablar. _

_\- Estamos hablando de cientos de personas que tendrías que quitar del camino._

_\- Si, estoy consiente de ello._

_\- ¿En verdad crees que eso sea posible?_

_\- Con las habilidades que tienes ahora y decenas de personas en tu misma posición, ¿acaso lo dudas? Además, podrían convertirse en nuestros aliados, serían parte de la grandeza que tratamos de alcanzar. _

_\- Tal vez lo hagan los reclutas menores, pero… ¿qué hay de sus altos mandos? ¿Qué hay de Ghetsis? _

_\- Es obvio lo que pasará con ellos. – Misty la observó atenta sopesando las posibilidades de que Megan fuese compasiva sin lograr imaginárselo por completo, así que podía deducir con exactitud lo que tenía planeado para Ghetsis y sus aliados más allegados: una muerte segura y dolorosa, destino que Misty no podía condenarles del todo a esos criminales, por eso protestó casi de inmediato. _

_\- ¿No es una medida un poco extremista? Es decir, ¡yo no creo que nosotros deberíamos...! - Mientras el mar de valores se desbocaban en ella al tratar de convencerse que no era correcto, Megan se acercó hasta colocar sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja y le sonrió. _

_\- Si queremos expandir nuestro territorio, debemos tomar el que es de ellos y asegurarnos que nunca lo recuperen. Después, será más fácil capturar a todos los pokemón que fortalezcan a nuestra organización como suicune. Si hacemos eso estaremos muy cerca de convertirnos en una organización temida por todos y cuando eso suceda tu serás de las personas más respetadas e importantes del equipo Aqua. _

_\- ¿Puede ser antes? - Espetó la pelirroja, aún sin estar convencida del plan o del futuro del equipo, pero ansiosa de adquirir su propio objetivo a la brevedad posible – La verdad es que tu has dicho que soy casi imparable, pero a los ojos de los demás solo sigo siendo una novata y ya me harté de eso. Quiero tener el poder que se supone debería tener alguien con mis habilidades. – Megan sonrió satisfecha al confundir esa petición con ambición. _

_\- Te propongo algo. Acaba al equipo Plasma junto conmigo y yo me encargaré que te promuevan enseguida. ¿Sabes? Creo que cuatro tenientes son mejor que tres. _

_Su vida se llenaba de encrucijadas cada vez más difíciles de resolver. Misty sabía que si accedía, podría saber hasta el ultimo secreto del equipo Aqua, incluso si ellos tenían a Ash y habían matado a Lance tendría las pruebas para inculparlos, además que recuperaría la felicidad que le había sido negada en dieciocho meses que a ella ya le parecía una eternidad, solo tenía que llevar a cabo una masacre sin precedentes… o podría mantener su ética moral intacta, solo debía seguir sufriendo la ausencia de todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuvo. _

_En verdad era una difícil decisión mientras se empeñara en ver la vida en blanco y negro, porque, podía hacer a un lado todas esas limitantes y encontrar una zona gris. Podía ayudar a Megan sin llegar a cometer un delito tan imperdonable como arrebatarle la vida a nadie y si hería a uno que otro criminal, ¿realmente importaba? ¿realmente estaba haciendo mal? _

_Misty comenzaba a pensar como todos esos criminales. A ellos no les importaba el daño que causaban a su paso con tal de obtener sus objetivos y ese pensamiento la asustó más que cualquier otra cosa, pero se sorprendió aún más el reconocer que no veía otra opción más que tomar esa oferta. _

_\- Entonces, tenemos un trato. – Declaró Misty al fin fijando sus ojos aguamarina en los de aquella mujer que entonces podía ser un demonio ofreciéndole riquezas a cambio de su alma, pero no le importó mucho en ese momento._

_Y así fue como Misty comenzó a forjar su leyenda, pues la historia ignoraría todos esos detalles y solo la verían como la gran heroína que eliminó una a una a todas las organizaciones criminales del mundo. El equipo Plasma fue la primera de ellas. _

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**"!El Equipo Aqua es el mejor!"**_

_La estúpida expresión fue seguida de vítores, de gritos insulsos que reafirmaban y alargaban esa celebración, misma que se llevaba a cabo por la victoria aplastante que realizaron sobre la organización original en Unova. _

_Después de una larga batalla, el equipo Plasma había dejado de existir._

_Misty se limitaba a beber lentamente de una botella de cerveza, intentado digerir lo ocurrido. Había peleado despiadadamente, derrotando enemigo tras enemigo sin herirlos mucho, haciéndose paso hasta llegar a la guarida de Ghetsis entonces... No hizo nada, no mató a nadie eso era verdad, pero tampoco detuvo a Megan o a los demás generales de hacer tal cosa. Y así, frente a sus ojos, el equipo Plasma dejó de existir. _

_Desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que había cambiado en ese año y medio, no solo su vida, sino también sus valores, su moral. De niña nunca habría permitido algo así, pero entonces era feliz, entonces tenía una fuerte voz de conciencia, de heroísmo. La voz de Ash, misma que seguro le reprocharía por ser participe en una masacre como esa. No podía dejar de preguntarse si él llegaría a perdonarla o si la querría igual ahora que se había convertido en una persona tan indiferente y al mismo tiempo no le importaba. Había hecho lo que era necesario para encontrarlo, además, estaba consciente de la peligrosa filosofía del equipo Plasma. Su disolución solo representaba un bien a la humanidad, a la convivencia misma entre seres humanos y pokemón. _

_\- Sin ti no lo habríamos logrado, señorita teniente. - La voz de Megan y su amplia sonrisa la obligaron a desaparecer sus preocupaciones, sonriendo ella también. Debía aparentar alegría por aquella victoria. – Te ganaste ese titulo, espero que sepas aprovecharlo. _

_\- Claro que lo haré, no había esperado este momento por nada. _

_Lo decía en serio, pues apenas se hizo oficial el tan ansiado nombramiento, revisó hasta el ultimo archivo existente en la base de datos, examinó cada misión, cada atraco, cada movimiento de la organización de los últimos dos años y solo encontró decepción, pues no había ni una sola mención de Lance, de los hombres G o siquiera de la Liga. _

_Parecía que el plan del equipo Aqua era muy simple: mantener un bajo perfil, ganar terreno, pensar a futuro. Era una organización relativamente pequeña a comparación de otras y prefería evadir a la Liga que enfrentarla. _

_Al entender aquello, Misty se quedó pasmada observando la pantalla llena de archivos, haciendo lo mismo que hubiera hecho cualquier persona frente a un claro fracaso: negarlo. _

_No podía ser que hubiese perdido tanto tiempo en eso, tiempo en el que olvidó a su familia, tiempo en el que Ash podía estar capturado en quien sabe que lugar, bajo la custodia de gente aún más sanguinaria a los que encontró en ese cuartel… Entonces su hilo de pensamientos le hizo recordar algo. _

_Las celdas._

_Allí residían todas sus esperanzas, de que aún podría encontrar a su amado, de que su vida no había sido desperdiciada en ese lugar, pensó que todavía podía darle un vuelco a su entonces retorcida existencia. Así que corrió hasta ese apartado lugar que antes no pudo ver y ahora nadie era capaz de detenerla. Pasó con facilidad las puertas de metal custodiada por algunos guardias para revisar una por una las pequeñas celdas. _

_"No. Esto no puede ser, esto… no está pasando" _

_Su desesperación creció al llegar a la última prisión, lugar que estaba ocupado por una asustada pareja de jovencitos a los que observó por un rato como si fueran fantasmas, después, muy lentamente se dejó caer sobre el frío metal, apretando los puños, intentando digerir lo que acababa de descubrir. _

_Ash no estaba allí, nunca lo había estado, todos sus esfuerzos, sus días de entrenamiento, sus noches en vela, sus anhelos... Todo se había ido a la basura. Un año y medio desperdiciado. _

_"No por completo" _

_Casi se obligó a pensar y a ponerse de pie para después empezar a caminar tambaleante de vuelta a su habitación. _

_La desaparición del equipo Plasma había sido gracias a sus esfuerzos y si bien, ellos no le habían hecho nada, - pues en su avasalladora invasión a sus cuartales pudo constatar que Ash tampoco estaba allí – Seguro habían dañado a cientos de personas sino es que miles al intentar separar a la raza humana de los pokemón y le alegraba saber que por lo menos ellos no dañarían a nadie nunca más… tampoco lo haría el equipo Aqua. _

_Al llegar a sus aposentos, comenzó a guardar algunas cosas en la vieja mochila que aun guardaba del día de su llegada, luego, casi con hosquedad se desprendió de su uniforme azul marino para colocarse un simple top negro, unos shorts de jean, mallas largas en un tono grisáceo y sus botines de un tono similar. Finalmente se colocó la chamarra verde militar que usó aquel día al comenzar su historia en el equipo Aqua. Se iría casi de la misma forma en la que había llegado, su camino iba a continuar en otra parte sin estar segura exactamente a donde iría, pero si sabía que el equipo Aqua no la seguiría, por la simple razón de que no podía ni debía seguir existiendo. _

_Una vez lista, anudó su cabellera de fuego en una coleta alta y luego tomó una radio. Debía alertar a la policía, a los Ranger, a cualquier autoridad para que supieran la localización de ese lugar y luego... luego ella se encargaría de debilitarlos lo suficiente para que no tuvieran oportunidad de ganar o escapar. _

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Caos, gritos, fuego y destrucción. _

_Era lo único que había en el submarino que a pesar de estar hecho de acero se desmoronaba segundo a segundo al paso de Misty que destruía cada sector y vencía a cuanto pobre diablo se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente para detenerla sin que nadie consiguiera vencerla, ni siquiera el par de tenientes que se cruzaron en su camino y en pocos minutos dejó hechos piltrafas en el suelo. _

_Nadie representaba una amenaza para ella, excepto tal vez… _

_\- __**¡Traidora!**_

_El grito enfurecido de la mujer que la había ayudado a convertirse en lo que ahora era, enseguida llamó su atención. Sabía que esa pelea era inminente y no podría haberse salido con la suya sin enfrentar a Megan. _

_\- ¡Eres una maldita, una malagradecida! – Siguió gritándole mientras se abalanzaba a toda velocidad sobre ella, asiendo un puñal militar que sin duda hundiría en la pelirroja si ésta le daba la oportunidad. _

_Pero Misty no se inmutó. _

_Con presteza y precisión detuvo el estoque para después sujetar el brazo de la enfurecida morena, después, de un movimiento rápido la derribó y se colocó sobre ella, poniendo la misma afilada__ arma con la que fue amenazada sobre el cuello de Megan. Esa simple acción fue suficiente para que la teniente dejara de forcejear, pues ella misma se había encargado del entrenamiento de su atacante y sabía que, en la posición en que se encontraba podría acabar con su vida en cuestión de segundos. _

_\- ¿Este fue tu plan todo el tiempo? – Masculló aún furiosa, a lo que Misty simplemente sonrió._

_\- En realidad, no, pero nada resultó como quería, así que decidí que este desenlace era mejor a cualquier otro._

_\- ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Pudiste tener todo! Yo te ofrecí el mundo entero, ¡pudiste tener lo que fuera si hubieras continuado como nuestra aliada!_

_\- El equipo Aqua tenía mucho, es cierto, excepto lo que yo realmente quiero. _

_\- Entonces simplemente te hubieras ido. – Volvió a apretar la mandíbula, apenas conteniendo todo el odio que le provocaba en ese momento su discípula. - ¿Qué te obligaba a hacernos esto? _

_\- Nada, pero comienzo a hartarme de todos ustedes. ¡El equipo Plasma, Aqua, Rocket, Flare! Tengan el nombre que tengan se dedican a lo mismo: a arrebatar todo de gente inocente y no permitiré que hagan eso nunca más. Ustedes deben pagar por sus crímenes, por… – Megan comenzó a reírse, pero no de la forma melodiosa y agradable que siempre lo hacía, sino de forma exagerada, casi burlándose de las palabras de la pelirroja. _

_\- ¿Así que de eso se trata todo? ¿Venganza? ¡Pues estás muy equivocada si crees que por una razón tan absurda dejaré que arrases con mi legado! – En un intento desesperado de zafarse alzó las manos aferrándose a lo primero que encontró. Para su mala suerte, sus dedos torpes por la euforia sujetaron el pendiente de Misty y lo jalaron hasta tenerlo en la palma de su mano sin saber lo que aquel objeto significaba para la pelirroja que, al sentir el terror de perderlo, actuó por impulso y de un solo movimiento hundió el puñal en el hombro derecho de Megan. _

_El grito agudo de la mujer sin duda la sacudió, guiándola de vuelta al control de sus acciones. No quería matarla, ni siquiera herirla a ese grado, así que se levantó casi de un brinco y con un certero golpe en el rostro de la herida mujer, la dejó fuera de combate, acabando momentáneamente con su dolor. _

_Una vez que estuvo todo callado y tranquilo, buscó la pieza de joyería entre el piso hallándola pronto, examinándola para asegurarse que no hubiese sufrido daño. Le pareció un poco extraño que no se hubiera roto la cadena y mientras la giraba entre sus dedos parecía como si una extraña luminiscencia se creara desde su centro, pero no le dio importancia, tal vez era solo su adrenalina inundando todos sus sentidos. Se lo colocó de nuevo asegurándose de resguardarlo bajo su ropa y después comenzó a correr. La policía podría llegar en cualquier momento… _

_\- ¡EY! – Escuchó un grito desde el otro lado del corredor donde peleaba con Megan. Entre el fuego que comenzaba a propagarse y los obstáculos de por medio, distinguió un sombrero de vaquero rojo y bajo de éste, los cabellos negros de un hombre, un Ranger para ser exactos. – ¡Detente! – Le ordenó el alto y bronceado sujeto al que reconoció enseguida, pues era uno de los pocos Top Rangers en el mundo. _

_\- No puedo hacerlo, lo siento. _

_\- ¡Espera! No puedo dejarte ir así como así._

_\- Seguro que puedes. Así puedes llevarte el crédito por todo lo que acabo de hacer, a mi no me importa. – La declaración de aquella extraña mujer parecía mentira, pero observando su vestimenta casual, sabía que ella no era parte del equipo Aqua, aunque también parecía increíble pensar que ella sola hubiese encontrado y retenido a toda una organización criminal. _

_\- ¿En verdad tu… los derrotaste a todos? – Preguntó dubitativo obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de aquella misteriosa pelirroja._

_\- Es nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo? – Fue su respuesta juguetona al momento que alcanzaba una escalerilla que la llevaría hasta la cubierta y de allí a su libertad. El impresionado Ranger tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, sabía que no podría alcanzarla, no cuando tenía tantas cosas que hacer y personas más peligrosas que aprisionar, pero no podía dejarla ir así. No sin siquiera saber su nombre._

_\- ¡Espera! – su orden surtió efecto pues la chica se quedó colgando entre escalones – ¿Quién eres? _

_\- Yo… - Quiso decirlo por solo un instante, pero nadie sabía que estuvo dos años allí, tal vez, en ese momento, nadie en el exterior sabía de su existencia más que sus amigos. Y eso bastaba para ella. – Eso no tiene importancia. _

_Contestó casi en un susurro para después seguir subiendo y desaparecer de la vista del impresionado Ranger. _

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_**Ha pasado ya un mes desde que, en un acto sin precedentes, las fuerzas especiales de la policía local junto con el apoyo de Rangers que se encontraban cerca de la montaña Reversia, descubrieran y capturaran a todos los miembros de la banda criminal conocida como el Equipo Aqua. **_

_**Sven, el Top Ranger que fue de los principales responsables de la hazaña, ha declarado que esto no sería posible sin la ayuda de una misteriosa mujer a la que no se ha podido identificar mas que por sus características físicas confirmadas por algunos testigos que llegaron después a la escena del suceso. **_

_**Se distingue a esta mujer por su peculiar color de cabello naranja, ojos verdes y tez blanca. Se calcula que tiene entre veinte a veinticuatro años y una estatura aproximada de un metro setenta. Se desconoce por completo su identidad o los motivos por los que ayudó en este importante paso hacia un mundo libre de criminales. En otras noticias..." **_

_\- ¡Vaya! una misteriosa mujer justiciera. Eso no se escucha todos los días, ¿no lo cree, señorita? _

_\- Es cierto. _

_\- ¿Sabe? Usted se parece mucho a la descripción de aquella mujer, ¿se lo han dicho? _

_\- Claro, todo el tiempo y siempre les contesto lo mismo: yo solo soy una simple mesera. – Misty le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa al hombre de avanzada edad que seguramente solo quería coquetear con ella mientras atendía su mesa. _

_Se alejó a continuar con ese, su trabajo, uno que llevaba desempeñado por unos cuantos meses después de su 'heroica hazaña' como lo llamaban en la televisión mientras que para ella era tan importante como atender las mesas en ese tranquilo café de ciudad Icirrus, lugar donde llegó casi sin querer y tener un nuevo comienzo, pero no había sido lo que esperaba. _

_Se levantaba, comía, trabajaba, convivía con las pocas amistades que había hecho e incluso salió con uno que otro muchacho que la había invitado a salir. Pero siempre volvía sola a su diminuto departamento para intentar dormir y pasar la noche para empezar otro día igual, sin que ocurriera nada extraordinario nunca. Eso no era vida, sentía que cualquier sentido de esa palabra había sido arrancado de ella el día en que le dieron la noticia de la desaparición de Ash. Se sentía vacía, como una mera espectadora de la dicha de otros. Tal vez por eso no había vuelto a casa después del incidente del equipo Aqua, porque ellos insistirían en que olvidara y que pensara en su futuro, en una felicidad que ella simplemente sabía que no podría tener, así como lo supo dos años atrás, así como lo sentía ahora y así sería por siempre. _

_Tampoco podía seguir siendo una chica común, en una ciudad cualquiera atendiendo mesas, eso no se sentía bien... Así fue como tuvo una crisis existencial a los veintidós años, en la que se suponía que era la plenitud de su vida y fue esa desorientación la que la arrastró de vuelta a Kanto, a casa. Pensó que si estaba en su hogar por lo menos un instante, entonces sabría que hacer. _

_El sendero parecía invadido por la vegetación del lugar, pero conforme se acercaba a su casa a las afueras de Viridian, notaba que se parecía más a la imagen de sus recuerdos. La pintura blanca parecía no sufrir ni un deterioro, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban perfectamente limpios y el césped uniforme alrededor de un árbol de cerezos que parecía estar creciendo poco a poco cada cambio de temporada. _

_\- Es como si alguien estuviera cuidando del lugar... – Susurró para si un tanto nerviosa. De pronto se sintió desprotegida al llevar puesto un sencillo vestido verde un tanto corto y con una pronunciada abertura redonda en la espalda. Incluso sintió sus finos cabellos hacerle cosquillas por toda su columna vertebral, así que los hizo a un lado, acomodando las hebras de fuego sobre su hombro derecho. – Me pregunto si mis hermanas vivirán aquí ahora o... – Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando la puerta principal se abrió, revelando al posible responsable de tan buen mantenimiento. _

_Misty se quedó petrificada estudiando al hombre frente a ella. Siempre había parecido maduro, pero ahora se le notaba más formal, sobre todo con esos pantalones de vestir marrones y su chaleco a juego. Sus facciones resultaban más serias, incluso lo veía un poco más alto, un poco más fornido. _

_\- Brock... - Pronunció entre una diminuta sonrisa el nombre de aquel que estaba igual de impresionado que ella, quizás más. Después de todo, para el mundo y sus amistades había desaparecido de un día para otro dos años atrás. _

_\- Misty... E-en verdad... ¿En verdad estás aquí? – Preguntó aún pasmado, sin embargo, le bastó una ligera afirmación por parte de su amiga para en verdad creerlo y correr hasta ella envolviéndola en un abrazo. Al estrecharla pudo sentir como la pesadez y la angustia de años se diluía en cuestión de segundos. _

_\- No puedo creer que estés aquí, yo no pensé que vendrías, yo... _

_\- No pienso quitarte la casa, si es lo que te preocupa. – Dijo Misty al separarse del abrazo aunque mantuvo sus manos aferradas a los hombros del hombre. En verdad ella había necesitado de su amigo más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. – Yo sé que no he estado cerca en un par de años, así que no debes preocuparte de... _

_\- No vivo aquí, Misty. No podría, en realidad nadie podría más que tu, pero esperaba que regresaras algún día y por eso la mantuve así. Vengo tan seguido como puedo, aunque a veces es difícil con el consultorio. Tengo tanto trabajo que es difícil dejarlo a un lado. _

_\- ¿Al fin pusiste tu propia práctica médica pokemón? – Preguntó con una cierta alegría de saber que su más querido amigo, aquel que era como un hermano para ella, hubiese cumplido su sueño. Brock asintió correspondiendo el gesto amable con una amplía sonrisa. _

_\- Han sido dos años, Mist. Dos años que hemos tenido que seguir viviendo, pero ni yo, ni tus hermanas hemos dejado de pensar en ti._

_\- ¿Ellas están bien? ¿Las has visto? – Ante la pregunta un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de Brock, pues casi al instante la soltó y su cuerpo se tensó. _

_\- Están bien, vamos a Celeste tanto como podemos para ver a Lily y Daisy está viviendo con Tracey en Paleta. También los visitamos con frecuencia. – Misty retrocedió unos pasos. Si algo había aumentado en ella en esos años era la perspicacia y enseguida entendió la información que Brock intentaba ocultarle, solo que le costaba un poco asimilarla. El doctor pokemón se percató de la extraña actitud en la pelirroja , inquietándose un poco. – ¿Misty? ¿Ocurre algo? _

_\- Dijiste 'vamos' _

_\- Eeeeee… Si lo hice, ¿cierto? _

_\- Y también mencionaste que en el gimnasio solo está Lily. _

_\- Si, ella vive sola desde hace unos meses. _

_\- ¿Donde podría estar mi otra hermana? – Cuestionó la ex líder poniendo al hombre más nervioso, sobre todo cuando Misty lo señaló firmemente – Brock Stone, ¿será posible que al fin te saliste con la tuya y lograste enamorar a una de las hermanas sensacionales? _

_\- ¡Ey! lo dices como si hubiera estado obsesionado. _

_\- De joven lo estabas. _

_\- Bueno, ahora solo lo estoy por una de ellas – Confesó ruborizado y Misty comenzó a dar de saltos alrededor suyo. _

_\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tu y Violet! ¡Por Arceus, no puedo creer que estés saliendo con mi hermana! _

_\- En realidad... Estamos comprometidos. - Brock declaró con orgullo dejando boquiabierta a su futura cuñada. Cuando la impresión por fin disminuyó, Misty pudo hablarle tranquila y un tanto satisfecha. _

_\- Definitivamente te armaste una fabulosa vida en estos dos años, querido Broko. _

_\- No lo ha sido tanto. Misty, siempre me faltarás tu, a todos. Te hemos extrañado tanto. _

_\- Lo imagino. _

_\- Te buscamos en cada región. _

_\- Lo sé._

_\- Entonces... ¿No crees que ya es momento de que regreses con nosotros? _

_\- Yo... No lo sé. – Dijo tomándose el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, observando por un largo rato la casa que era mas que eso, era su hogar que había formado con Ash, pero sin él, en verdad era solo una propiedad más, un sitio cualquiera que no tenía la capacidad de brindarle paz, ningún sitio en el mundo lo tenía y ahora tenía la certeza de ello. – ¿Sabes? Vine aquí buscando una señal, una respuesta que me dijera que hacer de hoy en adelante y al estar aquí solo puedo pensar... Que debo hacer lo mismo que hice hace dos años. _

_\- Misty…_

_\- Debo seguir buscándolo, Brock, es lo único que tiene sentido para mi. _

_\- Yo sé que no hubo mucha oportunidad de decirte algo en aquel entonces, pero lo hago ahora con todo el dolor que me provocan éstas palabras: Ash murió… _

_\- No._

_\- ¡Él no va a regresar! _

_\- ¡Basta Brock! ¿Por qué te das por vencido con él y no dejaron de buscarme a mi? ¿No se te hace que ustedes hicieron lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo con Ash? _

_\- No, porque él ya no está aquí, tu si, - Intentó sujetarla del brazo, atraerla hacia él, pero siendo más hábil, la jovencita se alejó a tiempo. Impediría que la retuviera sin importarle que para ello tuviera que usar la fuerza, más no fue necesario porque Brock se mantuvo a la distancia al percibir el enojo que emanaba de ella. _

_\- ¿Como lo sabían, ah? ¿Acaso me vieron una sola vez en este tiempo? ¿Los llamé, mandé cartas? – Brock se mantuvo callado y con la mandíbula apretada, mientras el enojo crecía en Misty quien seguía con sus reclamos, cada vez a mayor volumen - ¿Emití señales de humo? ¿Envié flores? ¡¿Acaso tuvieron una maldita señal de mi parte?! _

_\- Nunca encontramos un cadáver ¡de acuerdo! - Gritó al fin un poco avergonzado de decir algo tan abrupto como eso. – No había rastros de ti, pero tampoco había nada que indicara tu deceso. _

_\- Ya veo... Y de Ash... Que yo sepa es la misma situación. _

_\- Eso no es verdad. Lance y los otros... _

_\- Solo contéstame, Brock. – pidió de forma más calmada – ¿han encontrado el cuerpo de Ash? – El joven doctor hizo una larga pausa sabiendo que no podía mentirle, pero la verdad era todavía más peligrosa. Finalmente contestó con una sola sílaba. _

_\- No. _

_\- Entonces tengo que seguir buscándolo. – Declaró con firmeza y después simplemente dio la vuelta. No pudo dar más que unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una presión en su muñeca derecha, misma que haló fuertemente para volverse amenazante hacia Brock. _

_\- No pudiste detenerme hace dos años y te juro que menos podrás hacerlo ahora. _

_\- ¿Qué me harás Misty? ¿Lo mismo que les hiciste a los del equipo Aqua? – La pregunta descolocó por completo a la pelirroja quien abrió los ojos tanto como pudo sin saber como contestar a la acusación. En cambio Brock no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. – Sé que eras tu. _

_\- ¿Y qué si lo era? _

_\- Entonces no podría comenzar a decirte lo mal que estás. _

_\- Eso podría ser hiriente si tuviera la intención de tomar en cuenta tu opinión. – Le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor, misma que permaneció clavada sobre él un buen rato, pues retrocedía sin darle la espalda. – Ve a casa con mi hermana, – sentenció – esa es __**tu**__ vida. Esta es la mía ahora. – Tras esas palabras y sin obtener ninguna réplica, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió su camino. Se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó la voz clara, pero herida de Brock. _

_\- ¿Cuanto tiempo mas pretendes que sea así, Misty? - Se detuvo en medio del sendero por unos segundos presionando con sus yemas fuertemente sus antebrazos. Sus ojos refulgían de la desesperación de saberse sola en ese camino, de la rabia que crecía día a día por ese cruel destino que vivía y aunque quiso mostrarle todo eso a Brock, decidió no mirarlo. Contestó sin voltearse tan fuerte como le fue posible para que él no dudara de su respuesta. _

_\- Cuando Ash esté de nuevo junto a mi. _

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

A veces se dejaba vencer por la furia. La volvía irascible al punto de cometer locuras, incluso hasta arrasar con bosques o pueblos enteros con las llamas que generaba ese poder, ese que le fue otorgado para lograr su objetivo. Estuvo a punto de permitir que pasara de nuevo, pero se enfocó en la persona frente a ella, en sus rasgos que resultaban ajenos y a la vez tan familiares.

Ese hombre tenía la piel clara y el cabello azul marino, características que no había heredado de su abuelo, pero si las facciones maduras que resaltaban con su edad, misma que sobrepasaba los cuarenta años y sobre todo, esos ojos rasgados que bien parecían una simple línea, pero que expresaban mucho. La veía con terror, lo supo también cuando comenzó a retroceder, sin quitarle la vista de encima, como quien intenta escapar de un animal salvaje sin alterarlo más de lo que ya está en primer lugar.

Tal vez fue que se percató de esa reacción lo que la obligó a respirar profundamente calmando poco a poco su carácter, su rabia y sus llamas hasta deshacerlas por completo.

\- Creo que no tenemos nada más que discutir, – Habló tranquilamente sin retomar el tema anterior al momento que acariciaba suavemente el pelaje de su fiel pokemón blanco que se había sentado junto a ella. – Es mejor si me marcho ahora y tu... Tu debieras volver a tu casa en ciudad Plateada, con tu familia. Mejor ocúpate de ellos en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

\- Tu eres parte de mi familia, aunque no quieras verlo así.

\- Solo somos parientes lejanos, muy lejanos Taiki, ni siquiera debiéramos conocernos, así que no te preocupes por lo que yo hago.

\- ¡Lo hago porque me importas! ¡Quiero ver por ti, por tu bienestar y tu felicidad!

\- Si eso fuera verdad entenderías que la única forma de conseguir eso, para mi, es encontrar a Ash. A tu abuelo le constaba que él era todo para mi...

\- Pero mi abuelo siempre supo que no te hacía bien esperar por alguien... que ya no puede ser encontrado. – Bajó su tono de voz, tratando de sonar triste y no autoritario, pues no quería desencadenar otro episodio de furia por parte de la mujer, aunque ella no contestó nada, solo emitió un leve bufido antes de empezar a caminar hacia Taiki. A pesar de ser un hombre maduro él no pudo evitar atemorizarse. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Misty se detuvo, dedicándose a mirarlo con tal intensidad que Taiki de nuevo sintió como si un avasallador fuego lo envolviera.

\- Eso está por verse. – Sentenció Misty y sin decir más lo pasó de largo comenzando a alejarse siendo seguida por el Ninetales que volvió a correr graciosamente entre los árboles como si nada hubiera pasado mientras su ama estaba lista para perderse en el bosque, para alejarse de aquella que fuese su casa cuando alcanzó a escuchar una última pregunta por parte de su _'sobrino'_.

\- ¿Piensas detenerte algún día? - Misty sonrió ante la ironía de esa pregunta que era muy parecida a la que escuchó de voz de su amigo Brock muchos años atrás. No podía creer que ese cuestionamiento la siguiera por tres generaciones.

No se molestó en voltear. Se mantuvo quieta por lo que a Taiki le pareció una eternidad antes que ella se dignara a hablarle.

\- Tu familia me ha hecho esa pregunta durante tantos años ¿y sabes qué? Estoy cansada de contestarla porque conocen a la perfección mi respuesta.

Después de eso, reanudó sus pasos.

El afilado tacón de sus botines de piel negros parecían no tocar del todo la tierra y así se perdió entre la vegetación, como un espíritu vaporoso que se diluía en la noche...

* * *

_Bueno, como dije, los detalles son lo complicado. Quería hacer la historia de Misty en esos años sin Ash, pero podría ser muy largo, más de lo que aquí les estoy dejando y eso que en verdad solo describiré los momentos clave de su "transformación" porque como verán no es la misma Misty y bueno, si aún no queda claro, pues sigue viéndose joven y bella. Por supuesto que eso también tiene una explicación que se viene muy, muy pronto._

_Todavía habrá un par de cosas que se basen en la película de la cual se desprende toda esta locura, pero no por ahora, tal vez en alguno de los flashbacks, pero sin duda se verá en capítulos mas adelante._

_En cuanto a los personajes extras que usé, todos son inventos míos, excepto Sven, él sale en uno de los juegos de Nintendo DS._

_Prometo contestar sus reviews del capitulo pasado por PM en el transcurso de la semana, por ahora es tarde y alguien tiene que preparar la cena en lugar de estar actualizando n_n'_

_Canción que inspiró este capítulo **You Can't Save Her** de M83_


End file.
